Escondidos
by Tamyalways
Summary: Richard Rodgers es un prestigioso detective privado. Ha llevado casos muy importantes en los últimos. Ahora se enfrenta a un caso que puede cambiar su vida por completo. Un marido, le pide que busque a su esposa y su hijo que desaparecieron hace un mes y no hay rastros de ellos. El marido piensa que han huido y quiere recuperar a su hijo por encima de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días a todos os dejo con mi nueva historia. Quería pediros como siempre que empiezo una historia que le deis una oportunidad. Espero que os guste.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias sin dudarlo a Ladydkl por acompañarme de nuevo en una aventura, y porque sin ella esto no sería lo mismo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Soy un tío especial… me encanta divertirme, sentirme vivo. Para ello, llevo una doble vida que me hace sentir así. Por un lado, soy Richard Castle un escritor de novelas policiacas… novelas negras. Un día decidí que lo mío era la escritura pero para ello necesite de otra vida para llenarme de la inspiración necesaria para conseguirlo. Mi otro yo es Richard Rodgers, soy un investigador privado, de lo mejor que hay en Nueva York y no es que quiera exagerar, si no que mi curriculum así lo dice. Me gusta ponerme retos y superarlos… resolver misterios en la vida real, no solo con las palabras.

Intento mantener mis dos vidas separadas y por eso soy un autor de libros anónimo. Tengo bastante éxito y quizás si me diera a conocer eso ayudaría aún más, pero me perjudicaría en mi otro trabajo y de momento, lo necesito para desarrollar mi escritura.

He tenido grandes casos, incluso alguna vez la Policía de Nueva York ha precisado de mi ayuda, lo que ha hecho que consiga fama como investigador, aunque a parte, también he conseguido bastante trabajo en este último año. Tanto es así que me puedo tomar el lujo de aceptar los casos que me apetecen, los que me llaman la atención, o los que pueda usar de guion en mis futuros libros.

Un día recibí una llamada de una persona importante en esta ciudad donde vivo, Nueva York. Tenía un caso para mí, por lo que fui a visitarlo para ver si podía hacerme cargo o no de su investigación. Aunque, por desgracia, estaba seguro de que me tocaría aceptarlo, era amigo del alcalde y a él nunca le dije que no, es un amigo mío de la infancia y mantenemos un cierto contacto. Nos gusta el póker y ambos disfrutamos de noches enteras bebiendo, jugando y despellejando a algunos tipos amigos suyos, que nos dejan bastantes beneficios… son meros aficionados a nuestro lado.

Solo esperaba que fuera un caso que me divirtiera… quizás difícil y que llamara mi atención lo suficiente para no aburrirme. Últimamente ese tipo de casos eran simples búsquedas de personas desaparecidas sin ninguna importancia. Y ese tipo de investigaciones no me traían nada nuevo para aportar a mis escritos.

Justo antes de recibir la llamada de mi amigo el alcalde me estaba preparando para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones pero ahora… tendrán que esperar, paciencia… aunque le hare saber a mi compañero de póker, que me cobrare ese favor.

Me acerque hasta la dirección que me había proporcionado y cuando llegue a la casa salió alguien de la seguridad para comprobar mi identificación. Me imaginaba que tenía que ser alguien importante, pero tanto como para tener ese dispositivo de seguridad, me pareció excesivo.

Cuando entré me encontré con un hombre fuerte, no muy alto, rubio con un traje gris. Se acercó a mí con determinación y me dio un fuerte apretón de mano, tanto es así que en cuanto se dio la vuelta me permití hacer un gesto de dolor.

\- Señor Rodgers… soy William Sorenson.

\- ¡Oh…! - Fue lo único que me salió en aquel momento.

Había escuchado la noticia que le rodeaba a aquel hombre que se hallaba frente a mí. Era un alto cargo dentro del FBI. Hacia cosa de un mes, llegó a su casa tras uno de sus casos y se encontró con que su mujer e hijo habían desaparecido. De eso, paso un mes y desde entonces no se sabía nada de ellos. A pesar de las investigaciones que se habían hecho no consiguieron sacar nada en claro, no habían dejado ni un rastro.

\- Necesito encontrarlos – me pidió exagerando su "dolor".

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué cree usted que paso? – le pregunté intentando tener algún detalle más del caso.

\- Usted que cree… - me dijo demostrando su ira en el rostro. Más que preocupado, parecía enfadado.

\- Bueno, usted tendrá muchos enemigos, puede que alguien se quisiera vengar de usted.

\- Tutéame… y eso pensé – en ese instante saco una nota, acompañada de un montón de papeles - pero luego encontré esto – dijo ofreciéndome esos informes.

\- Es una petición de divorcio – le dije al leer las primeras líneas.

\- Sí, la presente unos días antes de la desaparición. Quería la custodia de mi hijo…

\- ¿Cree que ella se lo llevo? – le pregunté…

A pesar de su petición de tutearlo, siempre había preferido tener cierta distancia con las personas para las que trabajaba, eso me ayudaba a no coger confianza y de paso, distinguir quien era el jefe, quien mandaba… y pagaba, por supuesto.

\- Estoy seguro – dijo con cierta risa sarcástica en su rostro. Ese hombre estaba lleno de resentimiento, pero también de cierto odio hacia la que fue su pareja y madre de su hijo - Sabía que ganaría la custodia de mi hijo y se lo llevo. Me ha separado de él y quiero recuperar lo que es mío.

\- ¿Está seguro que no ha podido pasarles nada? – le pregunte ante su afirmación sobre la propiedad de su hijo… algo tendría que decir su madre, pensé yo.

\- No, estoy seguro que ella se lo llevo - dijo apretando la mandíbula.

\- La policía no encontró nada… no han sabido de ellos nada en un mes. Su mujer no puede haber hecho eso… - algo muy gordo debía pasar ahí si ella tomo semejante decisión.

\- Créame, puede. Era policía, la mejor… pero lo dejo para cuidar de nuestro hijo… creo que me echaba la culpa de eso… aunque yo nunca le pedí que lo hiciera, fue ella…

\- Tiene que ser muy buena para que alguien como usted, con todos sus contactos, no la haya podido encontrar - dije casi admirando a esa mujer sin conocerla.

\- Lo es. Estoy algo desesperado y la policía no me ayuda porque no creen que se haya podido ir, prefieren investigar "otras cosas"… es que vera, eran sus amigos y por eso no me ayudan. Señor Rogers, es usted mi última esperanza para encontrar a mi hijo.

Se le veía sincero… pero muy dolido con su mujer y yo… a ver… no era padre, pero podía imaginar por lo que podía estar pasando. Un padre que lleva un mes sin ver a su hijo, sin saber nada de él, ni siquiera si está vivo….

Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo antes de llegar, por ser quien era pero ahora… me interesaba el caso… me interesaba encontrarla y reunir a ese padre y a ese hijo.

\- Acepto.

\- Bien - dijo entregándome un sobre - eso es para los primeros gastos. Quiero que empiece cuanto antes, y me tenga al tanto de todo lo que consiga.

\- Lo haré - dije viendo el fajo de billetes que me había entregado.

\- Aquí tienes todo lo que la policía investigo – dijo entregándome otro sobre tamaño folio lleno de fotos, informes y demás documentación - aunque te servirá para poco.-De una mesa cercana, cogió otro sobre también grande y me lo entrego - luego está todo lo que se sobre ella y su familia. Aunque ya hemos investigado a todos sus familiares y amigos, no hemos conseguido nada. Espero que sea tan bueno como me comento el alcalde, por lo visto confía mucho en usted.

\- Le prometo que soy aún mejor - dije dándole de nuevo la mano y saliendo de aquella casa con un montón de información.

Ahora venía el trabajo aburrido, leerlo todo, resumirlo y separar la paja de lo que realmente me servirá para poder resolver el caso.

Me senté en mi oficina, con una hamburguesa y un buen refresco. Dedique toda mi atención a los informes que me había proporcionado el Sr. Sorenson. Estaba cansado de tanto leer, me estaba aburriendo soberanamente. Yo era más de campo… el trabajo de oficina me parecía inútil. Lo mío era lo de ir a investigar fuera, no tener que buscar pruebas entre miles de papeles. Pero era lo que tocaba… lo que tocaba, saber lo máximo sobre esa mujer para poder dar con ella. Katherine Sorenson… así se llamaba. Cada cosa que conocía de ella más me sorprendía. La mujer más joven en llegar a detective, con mayor número de casos cerrados y entre ellos casos muy importantes, hasta de seguridad nacional. Me imagine que así debió conocer al que termino siendo su marido. Era una pena que terminara dejando su carrera, sin duda hubiera llegado muy lejos. Pero a pesar de que Sorenson me había dicho que él no tuvo nada que ver, me costaba creer que una mujer como ella dejara su trabajo, así como así.

Investigue todo lo que tenía y aun así no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Todo lo que se me ocurría ya había sido investigado por la policía. Estaba frustrado, cabreado y enfadado…

Cogí un papel que se me había caído y cuando lo miré vi que se había manchado de kétchup, lo cogí y me fije que era el documento de casamiento. En él aparecía su nombre de soltera, Katherine Beckett, lo apunte por si estuviera usando ahora ese apellido, aunque me extrañaría, si era tan lista, no haría una cosa así.

Quería empezar a buscar fuera… a hablar con la gente que la conocía y mi primer paso sería ir a ver a los que fueron sus compañeros, quizás ellos pudieran contarme algo sobre ella… quizás ellos me ayudaran a conocerla un poco mejor para poder meterme en su lugar y llegar a ella si es que era verdad que seguía viva, como su marido pensaba.

Llegue a la comisaría 12th, donde estuvo trabajando. Me acerque y después de preguntar por varios departamentos, sus dos compañeros el Detective Esposito junto a al Detective Ryan me concedieran cinco minutos.

El primero me miraba con mala cara, sin duda era el duro, por lo que puse mayor atención al rubio.

\- Estoy investigando la desaparición de vuestra compañera.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres para hacerlo?

\- Perdonar, soy Richard Rodgers - dije presentándome - soy el detective privado que ha contratado su marido para investigar lo que le paso a su mujer y su hijo.

\- Entonces lárgate – dijo dándome la espalda - no tenemos nada que decirte - dijo el detective Esposito.

\- Quiero saber que podéis decirme vosotros. Me gustaría saber vuestra versión de los hechos.

\- Espo… digámosle lo que pensamos y ya está - dijo el otro haciendo que su compañero parara en seco, pero seguía mirándome con odio.

\- ¿Entonces? – insistí.

\- Nosotros investigamos su desaparición durante los primeros meses de forma extraoficial, era nuestra compañera, pero no conseguimos nada.

\- ¿Pensáis que se largó con su hijo?

\- No tiene sentido que lo hiciera - dijo Esposito sin mirarme.

\- Pero no hay pruebas de nada de eso. Sé que vuestra amiga era muy buena pero…

\- Era la mejor - dijo Ryan sonriendo – si ella no quiere que la encuentren, no lo harás, ni tu, ni nadie.

\- ¿Qué pensáis que le paso?

\- Creemos que él, la mato – dijo Ryan muy serio mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Matar? - pregunté atónito.

\- Sí, ese tío es un hijo de puta – dijo Espo.

\- Le pegaba – aclaro Ryan.

\- No lo sabemos – apostillo el más oscuro de piel - No lo creo, pero Kate quería separarse de él y él no estaba por la labor.

\- Él dice que es él quien quería divorciarse – les aclare a ambos.

\- ¡Hipócrita! eso no es así – dijo Ryan enfadado.

\- Pero si la hubiera matado, no sería tan estúpido de gastarse una fortuna buscándola como un loco.

\- No sé qué paso… espero que no la matara, pero si Kate se fue, como él dice, tuvo sus razones, eso puedo asegurarlo - dijo Ryan antes de tirar de su compañero y que me quedara allí solo pensando.

¿Y si estaba confundiendo todo esto? no podía quedarme con estas dudas, necesitaba encontrarla y aclarar lo sucedido. Este caso empezó siendo un grano en el culo, pero se estaba poniendo interesante…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído el primer capítulo, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis este camino conmigo.**

 **Hasta el lunes ya no habrá nuevo capítulo de la historia, mientras tanto recordad que podéis disfrutar de los últimos dos capítulos de Te aprendí a amar.**

 **Como siempre espero vuestro comentarios para saber que opináis sobre ella.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días a todos. Estoy muy, muy feliz de la acogida que le habéis dado a esta historia, de verdad muy feliz. Y también estoy feliz a la vez que triste por el final de Te aprendí a amar. Gracias por compartir mis historias, sois los mejores.**

 **Tengo que darle las gracias a Ladydkl por tu trabajo como ya te dije cuando te pedí ayuda antes de empezar esta historia, que necesitaba de tu toque y se lo has dado.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo2**

POV RICK

Estaba algo frustrado no sabía muy bien por dónde tirar. Había investigado a sus amigos por si sabían dónde se encontraba, pero nada, nadie sabía nada, además, que no era una persona muy pródiga, no tenía muchos amigos, más que los del trabajo. Se notaba que era una asidua a él y sin tiempo para buscarlos. Por mucho que buscaba no encontraba nada raro que me dijera algo sobre su rastro. Quedaba una amiga suya, como era normal, también compañera de trabajo, médico forense y confidente de Katherine, así que si ella no sabía nada sobre su paradero o desaparición estaría perdido yo también.

Arramble con mi mochila y me dirigí hacia su casa, suponía que en un ámbito algo más personal se abriría y me contaría, más que estando en su trabajo, pero iba mal encaminado. O sus amistades le eran muy fieles, o había algo en este caso que no cuadraba. Su marido me la había descrito como una persona seria y sin amigos, pero cuanto más sabía, más comprendía que simplemente era una persona entregada a su labor, no había nada más bajo la personalidad de esa mujer. Cuando llegue y llamé a la puerta me encontré de cara con una mujer pequeña, de color que me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

\- Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – pregunto con cara intrigada.

\- Sí, o eso espero. Puedo hablar un momento contigo – dije tuteándola para crear una cierta complicidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto intrigada.

\- ¡Oh! disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Richard Rodgers - dije dedicándole una de mis sonrisas encantadoras y ofreciéndole mi mano, que ella declino - soy detective privado, investigo la desaparición de su amiga, Katherine Beckett.

\- Kate… ¿Quién le manda? – seguía distante y ni siquiera me había invitado a entrar… sería un hueso duro de roer.

\- Me ha contratado su marido.

\- Ese hijo de… - otra persona cercana a Katherine que hablaba mal de mi cliente, eso empezaba a oler mal.

\- ¿Perdón? – quería sacarle una explicación a esa animadversión hacia mi cliente.

\- Tengo mis razones. Pero siento decirle que no se nada y que tengo que irme – estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la narices, pero puse el pie y pare el movimiento, debía conseguir algo de esa chica, era mi única esperanza.

\- Por favor solo son un par de preguntas, en serio… Solo quiero ayudarla a ella… quiero que aparezca ¿Tu no quieres?

\- Claro… - se quedó pensativa y mirándome volvió a abrir la puerta - le doy cinco minutos, tengo que irme a trabajar – dijo cediéndome el paso.

Entre y después de seguirla hasta una pequeña salita con dos sofás y una mesa, me sirvió un café. Nos sentamos y me quede mirándola fijamente intentando saber de qué forma preguntarle, intentando saber cuál era el camino para sacarle algo.

\- Verá… creo que está viva… que quizás se fue porque quiso.

\- Ella no se iría así como así – me respondió muy directa y dolida, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su amiga. Eso me demostraba cierta lealtad hacia la desaparecida.

\- ¿Ni por salvar su vida? – le pregunte directamente.

\- ¿Cree que alguien quiso matarla? – parecía que ella tampoco sabía nada…

\- Puede que sí. Su marido tiene muchos enemigos… - dije dubitativo.

\- ¡Oh sí! Claro – tomo un sorbo de su café y siguió - Mire no sé dónde está. Así que no puedo ayudarle.

\- Solo quiero saber un par de cosas.

\- Dígame pues, debo irme.

\- ¿Por qué dejo la comisaría?

\- Eso debe preguntárselo a su marido.

\- Ya lo hice. Pero prefiero saber su versión.

\- No tengo versión, un día Kate no estaba… fin.

\- No creo que después de todo lo que consiguió, lo dejara así como así.

\- Mi amiga debía tener sus razones… pero él tuvo mucha culpa. Ella sufrió mucho para llegar a donde llegó… después de lo que le paso, era su sueño ser policía y fue la mejor. Se jugaba la vida por dar paz a los familiares ansiosos por conocer las causas de la muerte de sus familiares. Ella no veía solo un cadáver, veía el dolor e intentaba aliviarlo.

\- Ha dicho que le paso algo. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Eso debe investigarlo usted Sr. detective.

\- Bien, vale, de acuerdo – no sabía porque, pero esa mujer estaba a la defensiva - Una última pregunta… ¿Si hubiera huido a donde cree que hubiera ido?

\- No lo sé – dijo pensativa mientras se levantaba - Pero si lo supiera, no se lo diría.

\- Buena respuesta. Gracias por todo-dije saliendo por la puerta que me abrió sin ninguna contemplación.

Salí con más dudas de cuando entre. Pero si tenía algunas cosas más claras. Sorenson me mentía, Kate estaba viva y su amiga al menos lo sabía, por supuesto algo le hizo ser tan buena policía como era y quizás si averiguaba eso, podría ayudarme a conocerla y a saber algo más sobre ella, sobre su pasado… algo que me mostrara dónde estaba.

POV KATE

Estaba cansada de estar aquí. Yo, Katherine Beckett, una mujer de ciudad y viviendo en un pueblo abandonado del mundo, en una granja vacía. No estaba acostumbrada, pero las circunstancias de la vida son así, y por mí hijo haría lo que fuera.

Ya había pasado un mes, y algo faltaba en mí vida, pero aún tenía que pasar algo más de tiempo antes de empezar de nuevo con una nueva vida… necesitaba tiempo… espacio… para que todo el mundo se olvidara de mí, de nosotros.

De repente sonó mi teléfono y solo podía ser una persona, la única que sabía dónde me encontraba… la única que si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo.

\- Hola – respondí al teléfono.

\- Hola – me respondió una voz alegre, la de mi amiga Lanie - ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, tranquilo – le conteste aburrida.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Kate sé que te encantan los problemas pero por un tiempo es bueno no tenerlos.

\- Lo sé. Solo… me siento encerrada.

\- Lo sé… pero aun preguntan por ti – me dijo muy misteriosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tu marido…

\- Mi marido… ¿ahora que ha hecho?

\- Ha contratado a un detective privado.

\- ¿Un detective?

\- Sí, quiere encontrarte… sabe que estáis vivos o al menos se lo imagina.

\- A ver… ¿porque no puede quedarse quieto ese necio mal nacido?

\- No creo que llegue lejos. Los chicos no consiguieron averiguar nada así que no creo que él lo consiga.

\- Eso espero. No quiero salir corriendo de nuevo.

\- Tranquila. Te mantendré informada si me entero de algo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

\- Como su madre… Aburrido.

\- Lo siento… no hay muchos niños por allí, ¿verdad?

\- No, la verdad es que no.

\- Bueno… espero que pueda ir pronto a visitaros.

\- Ten cuidado… por favor…

\- Lo sé. Me aseguraré de que nadie me siga… de todas formas ahora mismo no podré ir.

\- Bien…cuando vengas avisa. Te echamos de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros.

Colgué el teléfono y me sentí de nuevo sola, tenía a mi niño conmigo y era lo único que necesitaba pero era verdad que él, más que yo, necesitaba a gente con la que relacionarse, sobre todo, otros niños…

Me levanté y prepare el desayuno, quería que cuando se levantara Lucas pudiera alimentarse en condiciones. Cuando estaba ya acabando de hacerlo y empezaba a poner la mesa vi cómo se acercaba a mí llorando desconsoladamente.

Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y salí corriendo hacia el pequeño. Lo cogí en brazos y lo achuche contra mi pecho intentándolo calmar, pero apenas podía hablar entre sus fuertes sollozos. Le limpie su carita y los mocos que le caían por el fuerte disgusto

\- ¿Cariño que pasa?

\- Una pesadilla mami.

\- Ya está… mama está contigo.

\- Mami – dijo abrazándome el también para sentirse más protegido - te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti cariño. ¿Quieres contarme que pasaba?

\- Era papi… papi venía.

\- ¡Oh cariño! - dije volviendo a abrazarle – Tranquilo, no te preocupes, papi no vendrá… papi está muy lejos - dije intentando consolarlo.

\- No quiero que te haga más daño.

\- No me lo hará… ya paso, venga, tranquilízate.

\- Mami, yo voy a cuidarte… yo me pondré fuerte y te protegeré - dijo muy serio y decidido, sacándome una sonrisa.

\- Para eso tienes que comer mucho… mi chico - dije cogiéndolo en brazos y dejando un suave beso en su cabello rubio…se parecía tanto a su padre y a la vez era tan distinto…

Estuvimos desayunando juntos y parecía que la cosa iba mejorando, es lo bueno que tienen los niños, que enseguida se olvidan de lo malo… el problema es que cuando menos lo esperaba, aparecían de nuevo las pesadillas que tenía día sí, día también.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

\- No sé… podemos ir al bosque.

\- Está bien… podemos llevarnos algo para comer y pasar el día allí. ¿Te parece?

\- Sí, yo quiero. Mami…

\- ¿Si?

\- Me lo paso bien contigo pero… echo de menos al abuelo y a mis amigos.

\- Lo sé cariño… pero sabes que tenemos que estar aquí de momento, unos días más… luego nos iremos.

\- Ya mami… para que papi no nos haga daño.

\- Eso es cariño, muy bien.

\- Pero… ¿porque no se va él…? ¿Porque tenemos que irnos nosotros?

\- Cariño cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, ahora no te preocupes por eso… vale.

\- Vale…

Cuando tomé la decisión de irme, sabía lo complicado que iba a ser para mí, pero nunca pensé en lo difícil que sería para él. Pero tenía que hacerlo… aunque ahora le costara asumirlo… aunque le dolieran algunas cosas, sería mucho mejor que lo que estaba viviendo junto a su padre… eso era un infierno y me daba igual vivirlo yo pero él… no iba a permitirlo.

El descubrir que Will no se había dado por vencido aún me daba miedo… sabía que no se rendiría así como así por eso aún no había huido del todo…por eso no me había ido todavía al destino final donde pensaba empezar una vida de verdad…no lo que ahora estábamos viviendo. Quería volver a empezar pero sabía que si daba un paso en falso…entonces todo terminaría para mí… y para mi hijo, no tenía dudas de que si supiera donde estaba… me mataría sin dudarlo y eso no iba a permitirlo más que por mí, por nuestro pequeño… no iba a dejarlo con él, no podía hacerlo.

Ahora solo necesitaba tiempo… que todo pasara un poco… conseguir los papeles que necesitaba y entonces… si podría vivir una nueva vida… podríamos empezar desde cero lejos de aquí… entonces si podríamos vivir una vida normal… podríamos ser una familia normal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos como siempre el miércoles con nuevo capítulo, no se el horario que tendré que estoy de feria ;)**

 **Gracias a todos por seguirla**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días a todos. Quiero daros las gracias por leer la historia espero que os guste.**

 **Dar las gracias a Ladydkl por su ayuda y su magnífico toque me encanta ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Llevaba ya una semana con la historia y no había conseguido nada de nada. Había investigado su pasado... su duro pasado. Lo había pasado francamente mal esa mujer… esos días leyendo e investigando habían conseguido que la admirara y comprendiera todo el dolor que tuvo que vivir, así como también, comprendí que su marido no supo ver lo que había tras ella, no la entendió, no la valoro y mucho menos la quiso, no creo que llegara a sentir un ápice de amor por la madre de su hijo. Tras la muerte de su madre vino su resurgimiento dándoles a los familiares de las víctimas lo que ella nunca obtuvo… paz al atrapar a quien tanto daño les hizo arrebatándoles de forma cruel a sus familiares.

Había investigado todas las propiedades que estaban a su nombre y a los de sus padres pero solo había encontrado una casa en Nueva York propiedad de su padre en la que vivía y una pequeña cabaña en las montañas, la cual visite y allí no encontré nada.

Sus amigos no tenían ninguna casa a su nombre donde pudiera esconderse y ella no había recibido ninguna herencia reciente que aún no estuviera a su nombre. Estaba un poco cansado. Había estado preguntando en los pueblos de alrededor para ver si alguien les había visto, e incluso pedí ayuda a unos amigos que tenía en la policía para saber si había podido salir por las fronteras pero de momento nada de nada.

Estaba tan frustrado que ya no sabía qué hacer, incluso pensé en decirle a Sorenson que pasaba totalmente del caso. Pero ya no solo era para poder solucionarlo, para demostrar que era el mejor, tenía curiosidad de conocerla, de ver cara a cara a esa persona tan especial, tan fuerte e inteligente, que consiguió escapar junto a su hijo, sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro.

Estaba ya cansado de tanto papeleo que me agotaba, que recogí todo para irme a casa a dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando, cosas del destino, se cayó uno de los papeles y cuando lo cogí del suelo, pensé que quizás por fin había conseguido encontrarla. Se me había pasado algo, después de darle mil vueltas a todo ese montón de folios que hasta el momento no tenían sentido para mí.

Su amiga, la doctora Parish había recibido recientemente una herencia de una tía de su madre, era una pequeña casa situada en Duncan, Arizona. Cuya escritura estaba aún a nombre de su tía, de ahí que no saliera como su propiedad. Podía no ser nada, pero tenía la corazonada de que iba a estar ahí.

Me sentí tentado de avisar a Sorenson de que había encontrado una buena pista, pero cuando levante el teléfono, sentí la necesidad apremiante de protegerla. Una persona tan especialmente cuidadosa, buena en su trabajo y con unos amigos tan fieles, merecía algo más de mi persona, así que esa pista, hasta nueva orden, permanecería conmigo… necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas… averiguarlas en condiciones antes de… además quizás solo fuera un poco de humo… quizás no había dado con nada, quizá me había equivocado… antes, vería con mis propios ojos, si esa pista, era ciertamente eso, una pista.

Fue un duro camino, muchas horas al volante, además, sin tener ninguna certeza, solo una sensación extraña en el corazón. Me dolía la espalda, empezaba a tener sueño debido al cansancio y un peso en los ojos que se debatían entre cerrarse o mantenerse abiertos. Eso podía ser peligroso, así que, cuando llegue al pueblo más cercano, aparque el coche y sin siquiera comer, recline el asiento, me deje vencer por el cansancio acumulado y cerré los ojos.

Duncan era un pequeño pueblo de Arizona, casi perdido del mundo. Había pocos habitantes por lo que si hubiera llegado alguien nuevo todo el mundo lo sabría y me enteraría enseguida. Solo necesitaba hacer algunas averiguaciones para poder saber dónde se encontraba y entonces… entonces decidiría que hacer.

Cuando mi cuerpo se cansó de la incomodidad del coche, desperté, me estire para desentumecer mi cuerpo y entre en el motel donde había aparcado para descansar, cogí una pequeña habitación y subí a dejar mi mochila y mi portátil. Quería averiguar si la había encontrado antes de elegir otro sitio donde quedarme, no quería alquilar una casa o algo por el estilo hasta no estar seguro. Después de una ducha reparadora, en la que me di cuenta de las horas que llevaba sin comer, así que decidí irme a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, comería algo y de paso averiguaría algo más sobre este lugar y si podía estar escondida cerca de allí.

Llegue a un pequeño café que se encontraba justo en la entrada del pueblo, sin duda si alguien sabía si había llegado algún forastero allí, lo sabrían.

Me senté en una mesa cercana a la ventana donde podría observar, por si acaso me la encontraba por casualidad. Llegó una guapa chica contoneándose para atenderme y le pedí un café con un bocadillo. Por cómo me miraba, comprendí que sería mucho más fácil de lo imaginado, le gustaba, por lo que con unas sonrisas y unos piropos, sacaría fácilmente lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Pregunto curiosa cuando me trajo lo pedido - Aquí no suele venir mucha gente de turismo.

\- ¡Oh! soy escritor y busco algo de inspiración - dije dedicándole una de mis sonrisas y vi cómo se sonrojaba sabía que a ella podría sacarle lo que quisiera.

\- No tienes pinta de escritor.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, ¿algo que pueda haber leído?

\- Es secreto - dije sonriéndole.

\- ¡Oh…!

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dije guiñándole un ojo, ahí iba, a ver como se me daba.

\- Claro.

\- Dices que aquí no suele venir mucha gente ¿Sabes si últimamente ha venido alguien?

\- Bueno no suele venir gente, pero pasan muchos viajantes que les queda Duncan de paso en su trayecto.

\- Ya… comprendo, no me refiero a eso, si no a alguien que se quedara por aquí algunos días.

\- No… bueno… hay una mujer en la antigua casa de los Dawson…

\- ¿Los Dawson?

\- Sí, pobre mujer… estuvo durante mucho tiempo sola y murió hace poco tiempo - eso empezó a interesarme.

\- ¡Oh! lo siento.

\- Era una gran mujer. Solo venía su sobrina de vez en cuando a verla. Ahora vive una mujer con un niño pequeño, pero apenas vienen al pueblo.

\- ¿Venir al pueblo?

\- Sí, la granja de los Dawson queda a las afueras. Viene al pueblo y cuando lo hace no traba conversación con nadie, una vez a la semana o dos para comprar lo que necesitan… son un poco… raros.

De repente comprendí que eran ellos. No querrían llamar la atención, por eso se dejaban ver poco… una granja alejada del mundo, sin duda era un buen lugar para esconderse.

\- ¿Una granja? Sería un buen lugar para mi investigación.

\- ¡Oh! mi abuelo tiene una allí cerca. Pero enfermo y como teníamos el bar… la dejamos… esta algo abandonada, pero quizás si se lo pide a mi abuelo y se encarga de ella, puede que le deje quedarte allí.

\- ¿Crees que sería posible…? Me encantaría conocer a tu abuelo, a ver si consigo que me preste su granja.

\- Sí, espera, voy a hablar con él.

Hoy era mi día de suerte, por fin la había encontrado y encima podría estar cerca, solo un poco de tiempo… necesitaba estar seguro de que lo que dicen de Sorenson es mentira… necesito descartar eso y entonces le diré dónde están… solo lo justo para averiguarlo y luego podré volver a casa, a mi hogar y lejos de este maldito calor.

\- ¡Ey! – Me dijo un anciano que se acercó con la chica que me había atendido. Se le veía cansado y poseía una marcadas ojeras que destacaban bajo sus gafas de aumento. Andaba con un bastón, tallado a mano y con una especie de búho en su empuñadura, también de la misma madera.

\- ¡Ey! – dije levantándome.

\- Este es mi abuelo – dijo la camarera. Se veía el parecido… estaba claro que eran familia.

\- Hola – le respondí alargándole la mano. Mientras, el me escrutaba con esos ojos cansados cubiertos por un grueso cristal de aumento.

\- Me ha dicho mi nieta que quería quedarse en mi granja.

\- Pues sí – le respondí directamente – Soy escritor y me vendría bien conocer un poco el tema granjero para poder hacerlo, yo le pagaré lo que haga falta.

\- No quiero que me pague nada, solo quiero saber si cuidara bien de ella.

\- Vera, no tengo mucha idea, pero hare todo lo que pueda para ponerla al día. No tengo mucha idea, pero lo intentare, eso se lo aseguro

\- No sé, creo que no podrá - dijo girándose y dándome la espalda.

\- Espere… le prometo que haré que esa granja vuelva a funcionar, después cuando me vaya, usted incluso podrá venderla por un mejor precio que el que pueda tener ahora, se lo aseguro.

\- Bien… pero tendrá que cuidar de los animales, ahora están en la granja de mi hijo, mañana le diré que se los traiga y deberá plantar en el huerto verduras para mantenerlos.

\- Bien – dije sin saber muy bien como conseguiría hacer todo eso, yo, rata de ciudad - le prometo que estará en perfecto estado de revisión para cuando me vaya y podrá volver a vivir allí o venderla por un precio mayor al que debe tener ahora.

\- Veremos… - me dijo mirándome sobre sus gruesas gafas de aumento.

\- Así será - dije dándole la mano para formalizar el trato.

\- Estas son las llaves – me tendió un aro grande de metal, en el que resaltaba una pesada llave de hierro forjado, era muy antigua y pesaba como un ladrillo, pero tenía encanto, la acompañaban también dos llaves más normales y modernas de aluminio, que debían ser algún candado o algo parecido - Tendrá que limpiar un poco la casa antes de vivir allí… mañana me pasare y te mostrare el resto de la granja.

\- Perfecto. Prometo que no la reconocerá en unos días.

\- ¿Cuánto piensa quedarse?

\- No lo sé. Depende de mí investigación, pero el tiempo que me quede, estará bien cuidado el lugar.

\- De acuerdo forastero… mañana le acompañare para mostrarle el lugar, hoy es tarde y se acerca mal tiempo – dijo decidido mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía de mi vista arrastrando los pies y su bastón.

La chica se fue junto a su abuelo y quede solo con mis pensamientos, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar lo fácil que había sido todo. Había conseguido esa casa junto a mi "desaparecida" y sería su único vecino. Estaría chupado averiguar algunas cosas antes de poder cerrar el caso. Pero la sonrisa duro poco cuando me vi en mi mente sembrando, labrando, dando de comer a los animales y limpiando sus jaulas y graneros, si mi madre me viera, en una granja, se escucharían sus risas en un kilómetro a la redonda.

Pague mi café y mi bocadillo, deje un beso en la mejilla de mi camarera favorita al tiempo que le preguntaba.

\- Oye preciosa… me podrías indicar más o menos como llegar a la granja, quiero verla y adecentarla algo antes de que vaya tu abuelo para que vea que pienso hacer lo prometido.

Ella lo hizo diligentemente y en un papel me escribió algunas indicaciones para que no me perdiera. Salí corriendo del lugar, tenía que tenerla preparada lo más rápido posible, no tenía que perder ni un minuto. La siesta que pegue en el coche me ayudó mucho y después de comer y tomar el café, me sentía descansado y en forma.

Subí en mi vehículo y empecé a seguir las indicaciones que me había apuntado la camarera. Hacía una calor horroroso, no comprendía como ese anciano dijo que se acercaba tormenta, el bochorno era insoportable, es más, me hacía sentir agotado, Después de un camino bastante complicado de seguir y algunos cruces donde si no llega a ser por las indicaciones del papel, me hubiera perdido, llegue a un camino donde se divisaban un par de casas una frente otra. Del mismo estilo, una tenía un granero enorme a su lado, era la que se encontraba más abandonada, el techo parecía estar a punto de caerse y el huerto se veía lleno de hierbajos y sus rejas estaban rotas. Sin duda esa era mi granja y la otra casa, más en condiciones y con un techo más firme, era la suya. Aparque el coche delante de la que estaba peor e inspeccione todo a mi alrededor, ningún movimiento perturbaba la paz del lugar. Descargue un montón de cubos y trapos que me dijo la camarera para poder limpiar y me puse manos a la obra. Ese calor pegajoso me estaba cambiando mi buen humor, si eso seguía así… no sabía si podría terminar mi trabajo como prometí al anciano.

Llevaba ya un par de horas limpiando, sin duda esa casa llevaba cerrada bastante tiempo, aquello estaba lleno de telarañas, excrementos de animales que se habían guarecido allí en algún momento y hojas muertas que entraron por las ventanas rotas. Estaba agotado y no tenía nada para tomar aparte de un poco de agua, que saque del pozo y no sabía si era potable, además estaba caliente debido al calor. Me quité la camiseta toda manchada y sudada, me senté a la sombra de un árbol de la entrada e intente recuperarme del esfuerzo. Me gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio reinante de este lugar, pero imaginaba que terminaría echando de menos el aire de Nueva York… siempre fui un chico de ciudad y menos mal que la estancia en esa granja se presumía corta, porque tanta naturaleza y aire libre, terminaría por matarme.

Escuché algo de ruido y me levante para averiguar de dónde venía y cuando me asomé vi como un niño rubio corría riéndose mientras iba seguido por una mujer que sonreía justo detrás de él. Era tan natural, tan hermosa que me quede allí parado mirándola como si fuera una aparición.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, la historia empieza a avanzar y avanzara más rápido de lo que os imagináis. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo hasta entonces espero que disfrutéis de la vida ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **P:D: atiendo a todos los comentarios incluso a los que nos os gusta la historia. Siento que no os guste pero hay otras muchas historias Castle para elegir, para los que os gusta gracias por leer y estar ahí y por vosotros voy a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y muestras de cariño no hacían falta pero lo agradezco mucho. No iba dirigido a vosotros si no a las personas que leen un capítulo ven de que va la cosa no le gusta te lo ponen, piensas bueno pues ya está pero no al día siguiente leen el segundo y te lo vuelven a poner…si no te gusta no lo leas. Pero bueno zanjo en tema que hay cosas más importantes.**

 **También quiero dar las gracias a Ladydkl aunque ella diga que no es necesario para mi si lo es, porque cuando lo da su toque sea mucho o sea poco se nota y por eso se merece mi agradecimiento además de por el apoyo que recibo siempre de ella.**

 **Y sin más os dejo con el primer contacto de estos dos. Os prometo que avanzara más rápido de lo que pensáis porque será algo más corto que los últimos pero no mucho porque ya sabéis que cuando me pongo me enrollo como ahora así que os dejo ya con el capi.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Vi cómo se acercaban a la puerta de su casa y decidí presentarme. Cuando el niño me vio, se quedó parado justo delante de mí. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y le hable despacio para no asustarlo.

\- Hola, me llamo Rick – le dije guiñándole un ojo - ¿y tú?

\- Mi mama no me deja hablar con desconocidos - dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo hasta esconderse tras su madre.

Me levante y ande tranquilamente hasta donde estaban los dos, ella cogió al niño en brazos y después de darle un abrazo, le beso la cabecita, un gesto que me pareció adorable, se la veía una madre entregada y cariñosa.

\- Hola me llamo Rick. Soy su nuevo vecino, vine a presentarme, porque parece que no hay mucha más gente por aquí. Siempre viene bien tener alguien cerca… por si sucediera algo… ya sabe - dije dedicándole una sonrisa, pero ella se mantuvo seria mirándome desafiante.

\- Hola – dijo muy seria aun, sin distender el gesto ni un instante – Sí, es cierto.

\- Vera usted señora, es que me encanta hablar y me iba a sentir muy raro estando solo en más de 20 kilómetros a la redonda… creo que me volvería loco y acabaría hablando solo - dije exagerando bastante con las manos y con mi cara, para conseguir sacar una sonrisa al pequeño.

\- Es gracioso - dijo el niño.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Es que me han exigido poner esta granja al día, para que me la dejen y soy una rata de ciudad... ¿Sabéis algo sobre el cuidado de animales, del huerto y de una granja en general?

\- No mucho - dijo el pequeño muy serio, seguía en brazos de su madre y la protegía con un brazo sobre sus hombros - nosotros no tenemos animales, yo quería un perrito, pero mami no me deja.

\- ¡Oh! Pues estamos en un lio… quería estar aquí para la investigación pero… la verdad es que no tengo ni idea sobre cómo se mantiene esto – dijo señalando la granja que estaba medio ruinosa a unos doscientos metros - una quizás necesite algo de ayuda.

\- ¿Investigación? - preguntó la madre del niño con sorpresa.

\- Es que soy escritor… la idea era que mi nueva novela se desarrollara en una granja, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Y vosotros?

\- Por papi… - dijo el niño rápidamente, pero enseguida su madre le tapó la boca suavemente con la mano.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Encantada de conocerte pero… no sé nada de granjas y tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Claro, claro. Perdonar mi atrevimiento por venir hasta aquí a saludaros. Además yo tengo que limpiar mucho aun, la casa no está en condiciones para poder vivir aquí. Bueno ya nos veremos ¿no?

\- Si… bueno… claro - dijo la chica algo nerviosa y se giró para abrir la puerta y entrar en su casa.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis? – grite antes de que cerraran la puerta de su casa, yo ya me había alejado y estaba en el portón de entrada de la granja.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto girándose aun con el niño en brazos.

\- Disculpa que te tutee, es que no me has dicho tu nombre – dije intentando entablar conversación.

\- Kate… - dijo muy seria aun, seguía desconfiando y no se había relajado en todo el tiempo que duro nuestro encuentro.

\- Yo me llamo Lucas… pero todos me llaman Luck.

\- Bien… pues nos vemos Luck, ¿me dejas llamarte así? – y el niño asintió sonriendo, parecía que le había caído bien al pequeño.

Me quede mirándoles, apoyado en la verja de la que sería mi casa esos días, hasta que entraron en el interior. Era mucho más guapa de lo que imagine, las fotos no le hacían justicia… ninguna justicia, pensé. El chico…me había dejado un poco pensativo sobre lo de porque estaban aquí… ¿Su padre? ¿Por qué?

Intente quitarme eso de la mente y me encamine al interior para acabar cuanto antes. Para mañana sin falta quería estar allí para poder investigar. Para saber más sobre este misterio… quería conocerla más… mejor. Ya me había picado el gusanito de la curiosidad, un gusano algo travieso llamado Katherine Beckett.

Cuando acabe de adecentar el lugar, estaba totalmente agotado y se había hecho de noche. Había aun, un largo camino hacia el motel donde pensaba alojarme en el pueblo donde conocí a la camarera, así que di una última ojeada hacia la casa de enfrente y pude ver la dos figuras sentadas en una mesa, seguramente cenando. Entré en el coche y me dirigí al motel para descansar. Mañana sería también un día largo, caluroso y cansado. Pensaba instalarme en la granja y vendrían a traerme los animales. Después, tendría que empezar con las primeras plantaciones. Solo suplicaba que me quedara algo de tiempo para poder investigar algo más de ella, necesitaba saber los motivos por los que había obrado de ese modo, saliendo a escondidas de la ciudad y llevándose a su hijo. Si Sorenson tenía razón, no podía alejar a un hijo de su padre… pero si sus amigos estaban en lo cierto… no podría terminar mi trabajo y por lo tanto tendría que devolver todo el dinero… dinero que estaba usando para hacer una investigación que no sabía cómo podía terminar.

POV KATE

Me comporte como una persona borde, yo no era así, pero es que me pareció muy raro. Al ver a aquel tipo, acercándose a mi hijo, todos mis instintos habían saltado de golpe. Me había parecido muy sospechoso después de la llamada de Lanie, y la noticia de que Will seguía con las pesquisas sobre nuestra desaparición. Ese tipo había hecho saltar mis instintos de policía con solo mirarlo. Aunque, en realidad, ahora no podía confiar en nadie. Ahora mismo cualquiera que estuviera a cerca de mi o de mi hijo, me parecía sospechoso… cualquier cosa por absurda que fuera despertaba mis instintos de sobreprotección. De todos modos, pensé, parece algo sospechoso que alguien ocupe la granja de enfrente. Si Will mandara a alguien a por mí, me mataría directamente para quitarme al niño, no se dedicaría a vigilarme. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta que Luck me estaba hablando.

\- Mami podré ayudar mañana a Rick.

\- Cariño no lo conocemos. No quiero que te acerques a él – debíamos ser cuidadosos.

\- Pero me cae bien, es gracioso.

\- Cariño… no podemos…

\- Pero papa no nos va a encontrar por hablar con él.

\- Luck… - le dije llamándole la atención por seguir insistiendo.

\- Me aburro mami… no me dejas tener un perrito, tampoco que tengamos animales y ni siquiera que llame a mis amigos. Esto no me gusta mami – se quejó con razón el pequeño.

\- Lo sé cariño. Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí… y los tendríamos que dejar aquí solos si teníamos que salir.

\- Lo se mami. Pero me gustan… déjame al menos cuidar "los bichitos" de Rick.

\- Luck, por favor… vale ya - dije suspirando, se parecía tanto a mí de pequeña, no conformándome nunca con lo que me decían, pero vi su carita y comprendí lo complicado que esto estaba siendo para él, solo era un niño y ya había vivido bastantes cosas feas en su corta vida… no debía encerrarlo en casa para mantenerlo a salvo… en realidad, tampoco lo pude hacer cuando estaba con Will, él se cebó en nuestro pequeño cuando intento defenderme, le pego y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca a mi ex marido.

\- Venga mami… me portaré bien… si quieres puedes venir conmigo, así no estarás sola y podrás vigilarme para ver que me porto bien y que no pasa nada. – ofreció el pequeño

\- Bien… de acuerdo, le ayudaremos, pero de momento no quiero que estés a solas con él.

\- Guay mami, gracias.

\- Y otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo con voz cansada.

\- No debes contarle a nadie porque estamos aquí. No puedes contarle de tu padre – le exigí.

\- Ya… siento lo de antes…

\- Tranquilo, está bien cariño. No es tu culpa.

\- Te quiero mami.

\- Y yo a ti mi vida.

-Papi no vendrá a hacernos daño. Yo voy a cuidar de ti - dijo mi pequeño abrazándome y sacándome una sonrisa… mi chico…. mi superhéroe… mi salvador… yo era la que tenía que cuidar de él… yo iba a ser la que no permitiera que él volviera a nuestra vida, haría lo que fuera por que no volviera a acercarse a nosotros, lo que fuera… pero nunca más volvería a tocar a mi hijo… nunca más.

Me quede mirando por la ventana intentando atisbar algún movimiento y pude ver a través de ella como nuestro nuevo vecino… ese misterioso desconocido, se marchaba en su coche. No sabía quién era y me intrigaba mucho… solo para poder estar preparados si algo salí mal y teníamos que huir sin mirar atrás.

Estaba encerrada de nuevo en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono, seguramente era Lanie que realizaba su llamada diaria para saber cómo nos iba.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Kate.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y vosotros?

\- Bien… aquí estamos.

\- Aburridos… ¿no?

\- Bueno hoy… hemos tenido algo distinto – dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una visita.

\- ¿Visita?

\- Tenemos un vecino… hay algo en él que…me hace desconfiar, pero… no sé qué. Además a Luck le cae bien.

-Kate…deja tus instintos un poco…nadie os ha encontrado todavía…ni siquiera los chicos. Deja que mi sobri al menos pueda disfrutar un poco, comprendo tu desconfianza, pero no la pagues con el pequeño.

\- Si… pero no puedo evitar sentir esa rara sensación.

\- Kate si algo se mueve por aquí te avisare, ahora tengo que dejarte…

\- ¿No ha vuelto a visitarte el investigador de Will?

\- No, y es una pena estaba muy bueno.

\- Lanie… - la regañe, pero sin poder evitar sonreír… la echaba tanto de menos.

\- ¿Qué? Me molestaron un poco todas sus preguntas y eso… pero al menos Will me alegro la vista, no contrato a un viejo barrigón - dijo haciéndome reír - ¿Y tú nuevo vecino, está bueno?

\- Lanie… - la recrimine, al menos me estaba haciendo reír.

\- Venga… te habrás fijado un poco en él, por lo menos.

\- No sé, la verdad es que solo lo he mirado como un sospechoso.

\- No sabes disfrutar de la vida. Bueno… ya mañana a ver si te fijas mejor para contarme.

\- Anda Lanie déjalo. ¿Cómo están los chicos?

\- Te echan mucho de menos. Me dan pena… si lo supieran…

\- Es mejor así.

\- Lo sé. Pero los pobres trabajan mucho y cuando tienen algo de tiempo libre siguen con tu caso. No se dan por vencidos. Los pobres creen que Will…

\- ¡Dios Lanie! esto es muy duro. Para vosotros, para mí… incluso para Luck…

\- ¿Cómo está mi hombrecito?

\- Echa de menos a sus amigos… se aburre mucho… se siente solo… no paro de culparme por ello. Incluso pensé en comprarle el perro que me pide cada día.

\- Kate hiciste lo mejor, no solo para ti, sino para él, lo entenderá cuando sea mayor. Además solo tenéis que esperar un poco más y podréis empezar una nueva vida. Con su edad, dudo que lo recuerde de mayor.

\- Lo sé, pero incluso aquí sigue con las pesadillas.

-En cuanto esto se calme, te conseguiré todo el papeleo para vuestra nueva identidad y podrás empezar de nuevo con él donde quieras.

\- Lo sé… gracias.

\- Nada de gracias, me hacéis falta. Os hecho mucho de menos.

\- Y nosotros a ti Lanie.

\- Quiero ir a veros, pero ahora no creo que sea buen momento teniendo a este detective vigilándonos a todos.

\- No, no… lo comprendo, mejor espera.

\- Nos vemos pronto. Y si necesitas algo, solo hazme una llamada.

\- Lo haré.

\- Os quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti.

Sentí como la soledad… la nostalgia, se volvía a apoderar de mí. Ojala pudiera volver a mis primeros años en la comisaria, cuando aún no existía Will en mi vida… pero luego pensaba en mi hombrecito, como le había llamado Lanie, y sabía que eso no podía ser… Will a pesar de todo, me había dado lo que más quería en el mundo… y solo por él volvería a pasar por todo este infierno, por él haría lo que hiciera falta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia, veremos a ver como empieza la relación entre estos dos… o más bien como sigue…de momento Kate no está muy receptiva y Rick tiene que seguir con su investigación, veremos qué pasa al final.**

 **Daros las gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo, y como dije cuando empecé a escribir con que solo una persona lo lea seguiré escribiendo porque se merece tener su historia tanto como si la leen veinte, cincuenta o cien…aunque este no es el caso por eso daros de verdad las gracias,**

 **Por último, cuando acabe esta historia voy a tomarme un poco de tiempo para pensar en la próxima porque ahora mismo estoy sin ideas. Acepto sugerencias, si llega una lo pensaré si puedo o no hacerlo y si llegan más una pues sopesaré cual puedo hacer mejor. Recordad me gustan las historias AU.**

 **Buen día y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días a todos quiero hoy ya dejar zanjado lo de los comentarios. Me centro en la historia y como veréis ha pasado y una semana desde el primer encuentro. Kate sigue poco receptiva a él y Luck ya está loco por él.**

 **Gracias a todos y en especial a Ladydkl.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

Había pasado una semana desde que llegue a esta granja perdida del mundo. Había conseguido grandes avances con el pequeño al cual había cogido cariño, pero nada sobre su padre. En cuanto a Kate… esa mujer era súper dura… no había conseguido conquistarla con mis encantos. Me miraba entre desconfiada y desafiante… me tenía descolocado, pero sabía que a través del niño y con lo pesado que podía llegar a ser, sin duda terminaría consiguiendo que se sintiera más tranquila conmigo alrededor.

Pero tenía claro que si quería aclarar de una vez por todas su motivo para huir con su hijo tendría que sacárselo al pequeño, pero… Kate no me dejaba casi apenas con él y no digamos ya a solas… se notaba que desconfiaba de mí y sobreprotegía al crio.

Me levanté decidido a que hoy tenía que ser el día… el día decisivo para conseguir avances, porque ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que recibí el encargo y si no mandaba noticias mías en breves, el marido sospecharía algo raro.

Me preparé mi café y me senté en los escalones de la entrada que se habían convertido en mi lugar favorito en los últimos días, allí veía la casa de Kate, y de paso disfrutaba de un aire fresco maravilloso por las mañanas. Luego me tocaría ir a cuidar de los animales. Además hoy también tendría visita de mi casero, para ver como estoy llevando todo y me traería un par de caballos.

Vi como Kate salía de su casa y se ponía a tender la ropa en los cordeles que tenía en la parte delantera de su cara. Me levanté, entré en casa y le preparé un café, cogí la taza y me dirigí hacia ella.

\- Buenos días - dije asustándola.

\- Buenos días – respondió sobresaltada ante mi aparición – me has asustado.

\- ¿Café? – le ofrecí acercándole la taza, al tiempo que me miraba algo reacia, aunque termino por cogerla de mi mano.

\- Gracias – acepto, prendiéndola con las dos manos.

\- De nada. ¿Y Luck?

\- Aun durmiendo.

\- Bien, hoy me traen caballos, seguro que le hace ilusión.

\- Segurísimo – dijo tomando un sorbo del café y saboreándolo en su boca, eso me hizo cosquillas en mi entrepierna, su distancia y reticencia hacia mí me estaba descolocando, una mujer normal, habría caído en mis redes, en cambio ella, tenía un alto muro alrededor suyo y de su hijo y no había forma humana de quebrantarlo.

\- Kate quería… bueno… te notó algo lejana en tu trato conmigo. Verás, entiendo… no me conoces, solo desde hace una semana, pero… de verdad, yo… no haría daño nunca a Luck, si es lo que piensas. Solo… bueno, como ya te dije el primer día… no puedo callarme. Me volvería loco.

\- Si, ya veo… - dijo sonriendo… esa sonrisa que tan poco veía y que solo dedicada a su hijo.

\- Siento si a veces soy algo pesado, pero… no hay mucha gente por aquí con lo que pueda hablar sin que me llamen loco - dije riéndome.

\- Está bien… creo que a él también le viene bien.

\- Bien. Me gustaría poder sacarle a pasear algún día con los caballos.

\- No… si… quiero decir… no le pasara nada ¿verdad?

\- Si quieres, lo probamos antes… si son algo nerviosos lo dejamos. Me gustaría también invitaros hoy a comer.

\- Rick… yo….

\- Es para agradeceros todo lo que me habéis ayudado.

\- Yo… - iba a negarse, lo notaba, pero el niño nos interrumpió.

\- Mami…mami… - dijo Luck corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre. Estaba sollozando con fuerza, hipando debido al llanto y sofocado por el mismo motivo. Sentí que tenía que irme y dejarles solos, aquello era algo íntimo entre ellos, pero pensé que era una buena oportunidad para enterarme de que era lo que había pasado en esa familia.

\- Cariño… ¿Qué sucede mi vida?

\- Mami… papi… - y paro volviendo a llorar otra vez con los ojos cerrados aun.

\- Luck mi vida, mira está aquí Rick - dijo levantándole la cabeza para que me viera.

\- Hola peque…

\- Hola - dijo respirando fuertemente.

\- Cariño… ¿quieres un poco de agua?

\- Si – le contesto a su madre.

\- Trae, dámelo, yo me quedo con él - dije tendiéndole los brazos al niño para que viniera a mí, Kate me miró de nuevo indecisa, pero termino dejándolo ir y salió corriendo a por un poco de agua.

\- Ya está campeón... - dije abrazándole y limpiándole las lágrimas.

\- Rick… papi… - Hubiera podido aprovechar el acontecimiento interrogando al niño, pero no quise, algo dentro de mí, quizá mi conciencia, me decía que ese pequeño no estaba en ese instante para preguntas inquisitoriales, necesitaba consuelo y cariño. Y yo debía dárselo, no tenía a nadie más.

\- Cariño… no llores. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, ya paso.

\- Si… lo sé pero me da miedo.

\- ¿Sabes? hoy me traen dos caballos – le dije cambiando de tema. El pobre crio tenía miedo a su padre… algo no cuadraba en todo lo que conto Sorenson

\- ¿Si? Y… ¿Podré montarlos?

\- Claro. Hoy no porque vendrán muy cansaditos, pero otro día sí ¿te apetece?

\- Que guay – me respondió asintiendo con la cabecita. Había dejado de hipar y estaba más tranquilo, cambiarle el tema fue una buena decisión.

Vi como sonreía y eso me hizo sonreír a la vez. Este niño me tenía completamente enamorado. Kate se acercó preocupada con un vaso de agua en las manos. Pero se relajó al ver al niño con la sonrisa puesta en su rostro e ilusionado en mis brazos.

\- ¿Y sabes que también tengo otra novedad?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el crio intrigado.

\- Hoy vendréis a comer conmigo a casa - dije y esperaba la negativa de Kate, pero esta estaba demasiado preocupada por el pequeño, al que le dio el vaso.

\- ¿De verdad mami? ¿Vamos a ir? - dijo ilusionado.

Miré a Kate fijamente intentando conocer su respuesta con anterioridad. Pero a cambio, ella me respondió con una sonrisa. La mejor sonrisa que he visto en mi vida. Una de esas que dan envidia al mismísimo Dios Sol porque con ellas iluminan el día, ¿Qué digo el día? La semana, el mes, e incluso el año. Solo por un segundo pero me sonrió… si me sonrió.

\- Si cariño… hoy comemos con Rick…

\- Bien - dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a su madre. Pude ver como Kate me susurro un gracias que murió entre sus labios, yo solo pude responderle con una sonrisa bobalicona en mi cara, me estaba encaprichando con esa mujer, pero era demasiado dura para mis gustos… no era mi tipo, pero en cambio no dejaba de pensar en ella, por eso, esa primera sonrisa, había significado tanto.

Podría haber aprovechado para sacarle porque tenía pesadillas, pero no podía consentir verlo durante más tiempo llorando, me dolía en el alma y verlo ahora así de sonriente, hacía que me olvidara de porque estaba aquí…, cual era mi objetivo.

Objetividad eso era lo que me faltaba… pero el conocerla… era quererla. Eso hacía que esto fuera mucho más difícil, pero si Sorenson tenía razón, debía decirle donde estaba… era lo justo. Pero antes debía saber el motivo de esas pesadillas del crio, porque habían escapado, porque estaban escondidos, saber todo eso era primordial antes de entregarlos, porque no me perdonaría el cometer un error y poner en peligro a nadie y menos a ese niño y su madre.

POV KATE

Cuando lo vi con Luck, consolándolo después de una de sus pesadillas, verlo haciéndolo sonreír con tanta facilidad, hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de mí. No podía ser malo si conseguía sacar eso tan bueno de mi pequeño… se merecía una oportunidad, un voto de confianza… después de todo, solo quería compañía… unos buenos vecinos. No es que me estuviera pidiendo… no se… que fuera su mujer, ni nada por el estilo.

Estuvimos ayudando a Rick, como siempre con los animales. Me encantaba ver a mi pequeño así de sonriente con un hombre… como podía haber sido perfectamente con su padre. En realidad al principio todo iba tan bien… Will fue un buen padre, pero al final… sus celos por mí… le hicieron hacer cosas, cosas que dañaron a nuestro hijo. Porque sé que nunca hubiera tocado a nuestro hijo, si él… si el pequeño no hubiera aparecido en mal momento. Pero con una sola vez, basto para saber que tenía que alejarme de él, y quitarle al pequeño, sino… sería peor. Sabía que Luck iba a sufrir, sobre todo si veía cosas que no debía, si seguíamos así… al final acabaría sufriendo nuestro hijo. Will podría haber sido un buen padre para Luck, quizás si yo… si me hubiera separado antes… quizás nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Miré el reloj, se acercaba la hora de la comida que íbamos a compartir con Rick. Estaba toda sudada y necesitaba una buena ducha antes de poder comer.

\- Luck, cariño, tenemos que ir a prepararnos para la comida.

\- Mami… no, porfa… yo no quiero…

\- Cariño esta sudado, debes lavarte.

\- Por fi…

\- Lucas… no seas guarro – el crio al escuchar su nombre y no su apelativo cariñoso, bajo la cabeza y vino hacia mí, serio y cabizbajo.

\- Kate, si quieres, puedes irte tú a bañarte a vuestra casa, él que se bañe mientras preparamos la cena. Déjale disfrutar un poco más.

\- ¿Y tú no te duchas? - dije poniendo mala cara.

\- No soy un cerdo. Cuando acabes tú, te quedas con él y yo me duchare. Así él podrá disfrutar un poco más de los caballos.

\- Bien, pero ni se te ocurra montarlo. Todavía no.

\- Tranquila no haré nada sin tu permiso.

\- Eso espero - dije saliendo algo preocupada, pero al verlos allí tan cómplices, riéndose de sus tonterías, me fui tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que ambos se llevaban bien… y tenerlo cerca no iba a ser peligroso… no pasaría nada malo mientras no supiera nada de nosotros.

No podía saber quién éramos… necesitaba mantenernos alejados de todos esos rumores sobre nosotros… tenía que mantener al niño lejos de Will, ese era el motivo por el que estábamos aquí. No dudaba de Rick, solo me preocupaba de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Sabía cómo era Will enfadado y no iba a parar hasta encontrarnos. Por eso estuve algo reacia a que Lanie nos ayudara… solo la deje hacerlo porque sabía que los chicos cuidarían de ella… no dejarían que nadie le tocara ni un solo pelo.

Me quite la ropa toda pegajosa y me metí en la ducha, necesitaba lavarme con jabón para poder quitarme todo el sudor, el cansancio, el miedo… la sombra de Will tenía que desaparecer de mi vida. Debía volver a vivir y para ello Will tenía que desaparecer para siempre, aunque eso, de momento, era imposible.

Sabía que solo estando muerto o encerrado estaríamos seguros y así y todo incluso, sería complicado volver a mi antigua vida… porque ni siquiera la cárcel lo alejaría de nosotros… ni siquiera la cárcel nos mantendría a salvo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el pequeño avance. El lunes tendremos la comida y la charla de Rick con Luck al quedarse solos ¿le sacara lo que necesita?**

 **Bueno os toca esperar jaja. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y que tengáis un buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Veremos si Rick se entera ya de todo lo que pasa y como actúa en consecuencia. Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y seguimos…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Cuando Kate se fue, vi la oportunidad de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, debía descubrir la verdad antes de que fuera más difícil llevar a cabo mi trabajo, saber qué no me equivocaba entregando a la madre y su hijo, no podía cometer un error y destrozar la vida de esa mujer que parecía de todo, menos una madre que le quiere robar el hijo a su padre… tenía que saberlo, para no sacrificar la felicidad de Kate y Luck.

\- Luck, ven, siéntate aquí un momento campeón.

\- Dime Rick – dijo el pequeño sentándose a mi lado mientras los dos mirábamos los caballos corretear por el prado.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…? Entre colegas – le dije acercándome a su oído, como si fuera una confidencia.

\- Vale… - dijo el niño bajando la voz siguiéndome el juego.

\- ¿Por qué estáis aquí tan solos? ¿No vas al cole? – No sabía cómo quitar hierro al asunto, así que quise jugar… - debe ser guay no ir al cole.

\- No, echo de menos a mis amigos… no es guay, en serio… pero no puedo decirte porque estamos aquí… se lo prometí a mama – bajaba la mirada, como avergonzándose. Ese niño tenía miedo, pero no sabía muy bien de que, eso era precisamente lo que intentaba averiguar.

\- ¡Ah! vale, no quiero que se enfade mama… solo es que me preocupo el que tuvieras pesadillas – pobre chico, eso no era mentira, me tenía preocupado y me daba mucha pena verlo tan solo y triste - ¿siempre sueñas lo mismo?

\- Si, a veces cambia, pero casi siempre es lo mismo.

\- Mira, yo de pequeño, también tenía pesadillas, hasta que mi mama me dijo que si las contaba, no se repetirían, así que cada vez que me despertaba llorando, ella venia y yo se lo contaba, y era cierto, después ya no volvía a soñar cosas feas – sin darme cuenta, le acababa de contar a ese niño algo que no había contado nunca a nadie. La falta de mi padre, de pequeño, me tuvo muchas noches sin dormir, hasta que mi madre se inventó eso de contarlo y funciono, durante mucho tiempo, a mí me fue bien con ese pequeño truco.

\- ¡De verdad…!

\- Si, en serio…

\- Pero mama… - miraba a todos lados, el deseaba contármelo, pero temía a su madre… ¿sería un niño maltratado?

\- Solo vas a contarme tus pesadillas para no soñar más, ¿No? ¿Eso no te lo ha prohibido tu mami?

\- No… es cierto, eso no – me respondió sonriendo… viendo quizá una escapatoria a sus malas noches - Sueño con que mi papi está aquí y quiere llevarme… yo no quiero, tengo que proteger a mami.

\- ¿A mami? – ese niño se sentía responsable de la seguridad de su madre… eso estaba demasiado claro, el que maltrataba a su hijo no era su madre, debía ser su padre y no al crio, sino a la madre, cosa que me aclaro el pequeño cuando siguió contándome.

\- Si… no quiero que haga daño a mi mama - Ahí estaba… solo necesitaba saber que eso no sucedía en sus sueños.

\- Comprendo… pero es solo un sueño, eso no pasaba, ¿a qué no? – no me gustaba insinuar todo eso, pero debía saberlo.

\- Sí pasaba Rick… por eso vinimos… - y el pobre niño se puso a llorar, imagine que recordando el sueño, o quizá una realidad, después levanto la vista y me suplico con la mirada - pero no se lo digas a mi mami… porfa Rick, no quiero que se enfade conmigo y no me deje venir a montar.

\- No te preocupes campeón… Será nuestro secreto - dije sonriéndole, al tiempo que le alborotaba el pelo - la próxima vez que sueñes algo feo, piensa en que estoy aquí, cerquita y que no voy a dejar que nada te pase, somos colegas… y sino, ves a mami y cuéntaselo, veras como luego podrás dormir mejor, además, no dejare que nadie se acerque, somos amigos… ¿verdad?

\- Gracias - dijo sonriéndome – es guay que estés aquí.

\- Claro… pero creo que ya va siendo hora de bañarte.

\- ¡Jooo!

\- Mira, a los caballos no les gusta nada que sus amigos huelan mal… y mira, los dos olemos fatal… - le dije mientras levantaba el brazo, había sudado mucho limpiando la cuadra y para ser sincero, olía a tigre que tiraba para atrás. El pequeño acerco la nariz y puso mala cara - ¿Ves? Venga, al agua patos… - dije agarrándole y poniéndolo como si fuera un saco sobre mi hombro. El niño empezó a reír y pegar pataditas mientras yo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le llevaba camino del baño.

Cuando comprobe que el niño estaba bien, jugando en el agua que puse en la bañera y de que Kate no estaba cerca, decidí acabar con este caso. No tenía sentido que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo, aquello debía terminar. Esa pobre mujer simplemente huyo de un maltratador que además de hacerle daño a ella con sus golpes, hirió de gravedad la estabilidad emocional del pequeño, no merecía perdón de Dios, ni el, ni todos los maltratadores del mundo. Yo no tuve padre, pero al menos no vi como pegaba a mi madre.

Busque mi teléfono y después de buscar en mi agenda su número, le llame. Debía relajarme… no podía darse cuenta que conocía su maldad… o saber que la había encontrado… había que mantenerlos a salvo y para no ponerlos en peligro al precio que fuera.

Respiré hondo intentando calmarme mientras escuchaba el timbre de llamada.

\- ¿Si? – escuche que una voz de hombre me respondía.

\- ¿Señor Sorenson? – pregunte.

\- Si, al habla ¿Quién es? – pregunto sin conocer mi voz.

\- Soy Richard Rodgers.

\- Ya era hora ¿Tiene algo? – no iba de cortapisas, directo al grano, mejor, así acabaría antes.

\- Lamentablemente no he conseguido nada. Llevo casi dos semanas con el caso y normalmente ya habría encontrado algo y no es así. Creo que deben estar muertos… es imposible que desparezcan de ese modo sin dejar ningún rastro.

\- No lo creo – dijo muy serio.

\- Le aseguro que es imposible que hayan huido… comprobe todas las puertas de salida, aeropuertos, fronteras, todo… no han salido del país y no en están en él.

\- Quiero que siga… - dijo insistiendo.

\- No… no voy a seguir – insistí, tenía que quedarle claro - Es un caso cerrado y no tengo más tiempo para dedicarle, me están entrando más casos y debo cogerlos.

\- Le hago saber que contrataré a otro – dijo levantando la voz.

\- Pues perderá su dinero – quise que desistiera de su idea.

\- No lo creo. El alcalde estaba muy equivocado con usted… es un sacadineros como todos. Adiós señor Rodgers.

Colgué en el mismo instante en que vi como Kate salía de su casa y se venía hacia la mía. Era una mujer fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía entera… fuerte para sacar a su hijo adelante a pesar de tener que vivir escondiéndose el resto de su vida.

La admiraba por tener valor de tomar la decisión y por llevarla adelante… aunque la rabia me consumía al saber el daño que ese malnacido le había hecho, si le tuviera delante en este instante le partiría la cara con gusto. Gente como él no se merecían vivir y mucho menos tener una mujer tan excepcional y bonita como era Kate, y ese pequeño tan cariñoso y simpático, si no la sabia valorar ese tipo, seguro que muchos hombres lo harían, es más, yo pensaba protegerla con mi vida, si era preciso. Odiaba las injusticias y consideraba todo este asunto, una, y muy grande. Es más, me hice el firme propósito de hacer justicia, no sabía cómo, pero si estaba en mi mano, desde luego que lo intentaría.

\- Hola - dijo mirándome extrañada, sin duda por mi cara de pocos amigos, en ese instante en que la rabia me consumía después de haber escuchado la voz de ese hombre que oso poner las manos sobre ella. No sabía el motivo, pero estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, pero debía esconderlo si no quería que ella me descubriera.

\- Hola - dije intentando sonreír - Luck está jugando en la bañera.

\- ¡Anda! lo has conseguido – me dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro – mini punto para ti – me dijo bromeando. Se la veía de buen humor… no sería yo quien se lo cambiara.

\- Te diré un secreto, le tuve que chantajear… - dije bromeando.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Nada, cosas nuestras – le respondí restándole interés al asunto – le dije que los caballos no querrían ser sus amigos si olía mal, lo que no sabe es que yo también apesto, ahora iré yo también a lavarme.

\- Malas noticias - dijo señalando el teléfono que aun llevaba en la mano.

\- Bueno… lo de siempre, me meten prisa con el trabajo… mi libro - rectifique.

\- Sinceramente, no sé de donde sacas el tiempo para escribir, porque te pasas todo el día en el campo o con los animales y sino jugando con Luck.

\- Bueno… es cierto, tengo poco tiempo. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes de aceptar.

\- Pues si - dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Has escuchado las noticias? – le pregunte cambiando de tema. Lo cierto es que había recibido un mensaje de la aplicación meteorológica del móvil que avisaba de tormentas.

\- No ¿Qué sucede?

\- Parece que se acerca mal tiempo.

\- Pues imagino que te irás al pueblo, ¿no?

-Eso había pensado – dije mirando el techo - esto no creo que aguante.

\- No creo… - dijo riéndose, esa sonrisa que me costó tanto conseguir y que de cada día me gustaba más.

\- Oye… que me costó mucho conseguir que el techo no se cayese… no te rías – dije haciéndome el ofendido.

\- ¿Y los animales? – me pregunto ya más preocupada y dejando de reír - ¿Que harás con ellos?

\- Los dejaré encerrados en el establo. Espero que aguante mejor que la casa – en un momento dado, yo también podría refugiarme allí, estaba en mejores condiciones que la casa - ¿Y vosotros? Iréis al pueblo, supongo.

\- No, aquí estaremos bien. Nuestra casa aguanta bastante mejor - dijo sonriéndome tras la broma.

\- No deberíais quedaros aquí solos. Si pasa algo… - quise advertirla.

-No nos pasara nada – respondió ya seria y cambiando el tono de voz, como intentando defenderse. Imagine que temía ser descubierta, pero no dije nada, intente seguir con la broma, no quería verla asustada.

\- Por si acaso me quedaré aquí, cerca, por si puedo ayudaros.

\- No puedes – dijo, parecía temer por mí - esto se derrumbara en cuanto sople un poco de viento.

\- Si os quedáis me quedo – no los dejaría solos, aunque tuviera que dormir con los caballos.

\- Bien… en todo caso… puedes quedarte con nosotros, en casa.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa? - le dije con una sonrisa pícara, lo que hizo que ella volviera a distenderse y relajarse.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta - dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y un golpe en el brazo con el puño.

\- Bien - dije sonriéndole - luego tendrás que ayudarme a reconstruir mi granja…

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si, otra vez.

En ese instante apareció Luck sonriente chorreando agua, lo que hizo que Kate le llamara la atención y el niño volviera sobre sus pasos para secarse.

Aproveche para irme a duchar yo y en cinco minutos estaba listo para preparar la comida a mis invitados. Luck se quedó viendo los dibujos en la tele, mientras Kate se acercaba para ayudarme.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – me pregunto solicita.

\- Bueno solo tengo que hacer la salsa de tomate especial para acompañar a los espaguetis.

\- ¡Ah! Bien, pues no interrumpo – dijo haciendo ademan de salir de la cocina.

\- Pero puedes hacerme compañía - dije esperando que volviera sobre sus pies.

\- Si me lo pides así… - bromeo.

\- Cuéntame algo… así la salsa seguro que sale mejor.

\- Si claro, eres un gamberro - dijo riéndose - ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- No se… Por ejemplo… ¿De dónde eres? – quise abrir conversación, pero igual se sentía intranquila por invadir su intimidad.

\- Yo… - dijo dudando, cuando vi que se le hacía complicado, decidí cambiar mi pregunta.

\- Bueno si quieres empecemos por otra más fácil. Además de pasar tiempo conmigo que otras cosas te gustan - dije haciéndola reír y yo reí con ella.

\- Eres un payaso.

\- Si… me encanta hacer reír a la gente y seguro que a ti, te gusta.

\- Bueno… - respondió sonrojándose.

\- Al menos ya no me odias – añadí pícaro.

\- No te odiaba – me aclaro.

\- Bueno, pero al menos no te pones mohína cuando me acerco. Parecía que veías al hombre del saco cuando me acercaba.

\- Lo siento, pero soy muy protectora con Luck, además… no te conocía.

Comimos tranquilos, riéndonos y contando alguna que otra anécdota del día. Al terminar, Kate y yo limpiamos todo y nos sentamos en mi lugar favorito, las escaleras de la casa, viendo como Luck se columpiaba en un apaño que le había hecho en el árbol que dividía las dos granjas y que estaba justo entre las dos casas.

\- Parece mentira que mañana vaya a ver una gran tormenta.

\- Si… la tarde está tranquila.

\- Kate siento si antes te sentiste mal por preguntar… solo quería conocer algo más de ti - dije mirándola.

\- Lo sé… es comprensible, pero yo…

\- Tranquila, lo entiendo - dije sonriéndole – pero, ¿sabes? Precisamente eso hace que seas un enigma y que me pique más la curiosidad.

\- Supongo que necesito tiempo, como las frutas, para madurar.

\- Para que veas que tengo buenas intenciones, puedo hablarte de mí. Pregunta…

\- Eres de Nueva York ¿no?

\- Si… aunque he viajado mucho por mi trabajo… - en eso, no le mentía, todo trabajo como detective terminaba sirviéndome como inspiración.

\- Recuerdo que dijiste que eras de ciudad.

\- Si… pensé que me costaría más adaptarme a esto pero me estáis ayudando mucho - le dije haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Tú también nos está ayudando… Luck ha cambiado mucho desde que llegaste. Yo también soy de ciudad… me costó mucho tener que quedarme aquí pero… la vida es así.

\- Bueno, de momento, el aire libre no nos está matando - dije haciendo que ambos riéramos.

\- ¿Estas casado? - preguntó sorprendiéndome.

\- No… creo que no sirvo.

\- ¡Ah! – dijo sorprendida pensando que había metido la pata.

\- No, quiero decir… no sé si algún día me casare… Creo en el amor… creo en que todos tenemos una media naranja y todo eso pero… no creo que firmar un papel sirva para querer más o menos a alguien.

\- Yo también creía en eso hasta… - vi cómo se quedaba callada.

\- Tranquila… solo estamos teniendo una conversación banal.

\- Solo que mi experiencia de la vida, no ha sido buena.

\- Comprendo… pero eso no significa que no tengas que seguir creyendo… a lo mejor esa persona no era la adecuada.

\- Ojala… - dijo al tiempo que vi como sus ojos se dirigían al suelo, se había puesto triste…

\- Así me gusta… con esperanza - dije empujándole suavemente en su hombro.

Estaba empezando a confiar en mí. Y quizás estos días que venían de mal tiempo, ayudaran. Quería que me dejara cuidar de ella… quizás hubiera estado a punto de ponerla en peligro… pero tenía claro que haría lo posible para cuidar de ella y el pequeño Luck.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles nuevo capítulo, veremos si la tormenta que se avecina les hace pasar más tiempo juntos y como se portan ante esa novedad…poco a poco Kate se va relajando ante su cercanía…veremos si ayuda estar encerrados en la misma casa o no.**

 **Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días a todos, casualidad o no la tormenta se acerca tanto en la historia como en la vida real, si lo hago queriendo no me sale jaja. Espero que os guste el capítulo y esta tormenta los acerque suficientemente para que Kate empiece a confiar en él.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

Me desperté con el sonido de algo golpeando la ventana. Me levanté, acercándome, quité las cortinas y cuando miré al exterior, lo que me encontré no me gustó nada. La tormenta se adelantó, no dejaba de llover con fuerza, el viento rompía ramas y destrozaba y las persianas abiertas de la casa de mi vecino, que estaban abiertas, eran viejas y no aguantaban el temporal.

Pero me asalto la duda de si estaría bien mi vecino, mire al exterior y allí, las cosas, estaban algo peor. Divise una figura intentando correr entre la lluvia… pero el vendaval le dificultaba el avance. Ese sin duda era Rick… tendría que ayudarle, pero antes me asegure de dejar a Luck a salvo. Fui a su habitación y lo encontré tumbado en la cama arropado hasta la cabeza.

\- Luck… ¿Qué haces cariño? – le pregunte al verle escondido.

\- Mami… me da miedo.

\- Tranquilo… aquí estarás bien. Mira, tu mi amor, quédate aquí tapado, no te muevas, ¿vale? Yo voy a echar un cable a Rick con los animales.

\- Pero… tengo miedo mami…

\- Cariño, tu eres mayor ya… déjame que vaya a ayudar a Rick un momento y luego vendré y ya no volveré a irme. ¿Quieres?

\- Vale mami… - dijo no muy convencido - pero no tardes…

\- No lo haré y si te portas bien, luego podrás dormir conmigo.

Salí por la puerta y sentí como el frío entraba en mis huesos. La lluvia calaba mi ropa y el viento apenas me dejaba caminar. Me puse un impermeable, pero me venía grande y el agua se colaba dentro. Con gran esfuerzo llegue hasta la entrada de su puerta donde las ventanas habían sido arrancadas ya. Encontré a Rick en la puerta del establo intentando encerrar a las últimas ovejas.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunte a voz de grito, pues el viento y el ruido del agua mitigaba el sonido de mi voz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que volver dentro – dijo enfadado.

\- Vengo a buscarte… no puedes estar aquí con este tiempo.

\- Kate es peligroso tienes que…

\- Acabemos esto y nos iremos los dos ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo… - dijo dejándose ayudar.

Con gran esfuerzo recogimos todos los animales en el inestable establo… sabía que Rick estaba pensando en ello pero no podíamos hacer nada más.

\- No va a aguantar – me dijo mirando el techo de ese lugar.

\- Aguantara - dije intentando calmarle.

\- No pensé que esto llegara tan pronto. Quería asegurar bien las puertas… y poner algunas tablas antes de que llegara la tormenta pero me sorprendió.

\- Rick… tenemos que irnos, Luck está solo.

\- Espera… tengo al menos, que tapiar la ventana esta – dijo cogiendo unas tablas y poniéndolas por dentro en la única ventana del establo, así no entraría agua y los animales estarían a cubierto - si entra por ahí el aire todo se vendrá abajo.

\- Bien – asentí mientas aguantaba una de las tablas - déjame ayudarte.

\- Necesito las herramientas… están dentro de la casa – dijo empezando a caminar fuera del lugar - ahora vengo.

\- Rick es peligroso… todo se está viniendo abajo – quise avisarle.

\- Volveré enseguida, no te preocupes - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara intentando tranquilizarme, pero apenas podía mantenerme de pie… la casa… no aguantaría y estaba muy preocupada… si le pasaba algo…

Me quede allí esperando pacientemente, pero sentía que cada minuto que pasaba más arreciaba la tormenta. La ramas se movían golpeando con fuerza la casa y de repente… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pude ver como uno de esos árboles perdía la batalla contra el viento después de un gran crujido caía con todo su peso sobre la pequeña cabaña haciendo que se destruyera como si fuera un castillo de arena. Imagine a Rick chafado por el árbol caído…

Corrí contra el viento, sentía mi garganta astillarse de dolor con mis gritos, pero el viento no permitía que se escuchara mi voz. Salí corriendo y entre el fango y los escombros se levantó una figura, llena de suciedad y magullada, saliendo de lo que fue una cabaña… cuando llegue Rick estaba sentado en el suelo tosiendo. Le ayude a levantarse y apoyado en mí, lo aleje de las ruinas. Quiso ir hacia el establo, pero me negué.

\- Nos vamos ya... - dije sin atisbo de duda… sin dejarle otra opción. Fuimos ambos agarrados de la cintura para que el viento no nos ganara la batalla, hasta que conseguimos entrar en casa.

Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro en el interior de la casa, tras la puerta, cansados, calados y tiritando del frío.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté al ver un gesto de dolor en su cara.

\- Sí, solo… creo que me he clavado algunas astillas – dijo enseñándome las manos todas ensangrentadas.

\- Vamos... voy a ver al niño para tranquilizarle y luego te curaré las heridas - dije al verle un feo corte en la cabeza donde caía su flequillo.

Los dos tomamos el mismo camino, hacia la habitación de Luck que seguía tal y como lo deje.

\- Cariño ya estamos aquí – dije asomándome tras la puerta.

Se levantó corriendo y tras colgarse de mi cuello empezó a llorar temblando por el miedo, aunque imagine que la visión de Rick en semejantes condiciones, no era precisamente para relajarse. Intente calmarlo todo lo que pude. Necesitaba cambiarme para poder entrar en calor.

\- Mami…

\- Cariño… Rick tiene pupas y tenemos que curárselas… - le aclare cuando le vio con semejante pinta.

\- Te duele - dijo mirándole con pena.

\- No, tranquilo, no es nada - dijo sonriendo mientras le abrazaba para que no se asustara más.

\- Será mejor que te duches para entrar en calor. Buscaré ropa por ahí que te pueda quedar bien y luego ya te curaré.

\- Tú también tienes que… - estaba ensangrentado y me mandaba a mí a la ducha… igualito que William pensé…

\- Sí, lo sé, pero yo no sangro, mientras encenderé la hoguera, así entraré también en calor. Date prisa… ese corte tiene mala pinta.

\- Si jefa – dijo saludándome como un militar, lo que me saco una sonrisa a pesar de lo dramático de la situación – Gracias.

Le deje solo para que se bañara mientras yo encendía la chimenea. Luck no se separaba de mí en ningún momento, intentaba ayudar, pero lo cierto era que no me dejaba moverme sin pisarlo o tropezando. Cuando conseguí encender un bonito fuego en el salón, fui a mi habitación para recoger ropa seca. Me cambié, para al menos no estar con la ropa mojada, después volví a la sala y me coloque junto a la chimenea, intentando entrar en calor. Luck se sentó en mis piernas abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Mami he pasado mucho miedo – me dijo al oído.

\- Lo sé cariño. Pero ahora estamos juntos y no pasara nada.

\- Rick… tiene una pupa grande mami, peor que cuando me caí del columpio del abuelo. Se pondrá bien ¿no? - dijo mirándome con pena.

\- Claro cariño… solo es un rasguño… pero necesitara muchos besos y abrazos.

\- Yo se los daré mami – me contesto convencido.

\- Muy bien cariño.

En ese momento apareció Rick con el pelo mojado y con algo de ropa del tío de Lanie… menos mal que aún había algo de ese pobre hombre. Le quedaba algo grande el pantalón pero valdría para salir del apuro. Se sentó junto a nosotros cerca de chimenea, enseguida Luck se tomó muy enserio su cometido de curar a Rick. Bajo de mis piernas y se sentó sobre el dándole un gran abrazo, lo que sorprendió a mi vecino, pero enseguida, reacciono devolviéndole el abrazo y sonriendo ampliamente.

Aproveche para levantarme, fui al baño, a por el botiquín, debía limpiar esas heridas para evitar que se infectaran, también me hice con unas pinzas para quitarle las astillas. Regresé junto a ellos, hice una seña a mi hijo para que me dejara sitio y el me cedió el lugar, sentándose en el suelo justo a mi lado.

\- Ven aquí hombretón, no voy a matarte… solo intento curar tus heridas – le dije riéndome al ver como se alejaba de mi para no rozarme.

Puse un poco de antiséptico en una gasa estéril y cuando le toque salto por el dolor que le cause.

\- Lo siento - me disculpe y suavemente acerque de nuevo la gasa sobre su herida intentando limpiar la herida. Después le puse un poco de yodo para que cicatrizara y se lo tape con un apósito - déjame ver las heridas de las piernas.

Se movió lo justo para poder subirse el pantalón y vi como en su pierna había pequeñas heridas llenas astillas que habían saltado al caer parte de la casa.

\- ¡Dios mío! no sé si podré… - dije poniéndome nerviosa al ver el gran número de diminutas porciones de madera que llevaba incrustadas bajo la piel.

\- Si puedes… tienes que sacarlas una a una, así que tranquila, pero despacio, no vayan a romperse y se queden dentro. Coge unas pinzas…

\- Aquí las tengo – dije levantándolas y enseñándoselas – pero hay muchísimas Rick.

\- Confío en ti – dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

\- Si tú lo dices… - dije tragando saliva y poniéndome a la tarea… las manos me temblaban sin poder controlarlo por los nervios.

Estuvimos allí durante un largo rato, para poder quitarle hasta la última astilla y tras desinfectarle todas las heridas nos quedamos sentados frente al fuego, buscando el calor. Rick no dejaba de contarle historias a Luck y yo, tenía que agradecérselo porque estaba consiguiendo que mi pequeño se olvidara un poco del infierno que había fuera.

\- Creo que deberíamos comer algo – sugerí cuando empecé a notar como el cansancio me invadía. Si esperaba un rato más, me quedaría dormida, allí en el suelo.

\- Si…

-Tengo poco para comer… pero podemos hacer unos sándwich – ofrecí ya que no tenía mucha idea de cocinar.

\- Por mí está bien.

\- ¿Te quedas con él? – Rick asintió con su cabeza como respuesta, mientras yo me encamine a la cocina.

Lleve los sándwich a la chimenea y comimos tranquilos escuchando como el viento zumbaba con fuerza en el exterior. No paraba de llover y las temperaturas habían bajado de golpe. Hacía frío y la leña se consumía rápidamente en la chimenea… necesitaríamos mantas para soportar el frío.

Rick se levantó y posiciono frente a la ventana viendo el temporal que estaba cayendo sobre nosotros. Miraba a lo lejos lo que había sido su casa en los últimos días, se le veía preocupado por los animales, pero no podía hacer nada.

\- ¡Ey! – le dije acercándome a su espalda.

\- ¡Ey! – respondió al notar mi presencia.

\- Todo va a salir bien – le dije intentando animarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Porque lo estoy.

\- Sí, claro - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa triste.

\- Aguantara.

\- La casa ya está destruida por completo.

\- Te ayudaré a levantarla – le dije tocándole suavemente la espalda intentando transmitirle mi apoyo.

Rick volvía a dedicarme una sonrisa triste y ambos miramos el destrozo de la tormenta… en todo lo que estaba dejando… solo suplicaba para que esto acabara pronto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Ahora mismo ya estoy pensando en nuevas historias para la próxima porque aunque no lo creáis esta historia la tengo a punto de caramelo jaja. La verdad es que tengo la suerte de que la inspiración ha estado a tope ahí conmigo con esta historia. Solo espero que me llegue algo para la nueva porque ahora mismo por mucho que pienso y pienso no llego a una historia que me llene. Espero conseguir algo antes de acabar esta.**

 **Bueno gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen día. Ya queda menos para que empiece nuestra serie favorita CASTLE, ya queda poquito que ganas ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, un día más os dejo un nuevo capítulo. La tormenta continúa fuera veremos si dentro hay calma o la tormenta ha entrado dentro jaja. Gracias a todos por escribir y a mi compi por su trabajo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Empezaba a hacerse de noche…la tormenta seguía con fuerza azotando las dos granjas. Kate estaba sentada junto a Luck cerca de la chimenea que estaba a punto de apagarse. Yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que podía estar pasando allí fuera y que no veíamos por la oscuridad.

Estaba mirando por las ventanas hasta que me di por vencido, la oscuridad era negra, que ya no veía nada a través de esos cristales. Justo cuando me di la vuelta, para acercarme a ellos, sentí un fuerte ruido y un montón de cristales cayeron a mí alrededor.

Una de las ramas movidas por el fuerte viento había atravesado la ventana en la que hacía solo un segundo estaba yo.

\- Rick ¿estás bien? - pregunto Kate preocupada.

\- Sí, necesito algo para tapar esto o se nos colara todo el agua y el frio.

Con su ayuda conseguimos tapiarla con un mueble viejo. Aún entraba algo de frío, pero al menos habíamos evitado que el aire pudiera entrar.

\- Mami tengo miedo.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya a la cama - dijo Kate preocupada… podía vérselo en la mirada.

\- Mami ¿puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro. Dormiremos todos juntos en la cama de mama - dijo mirándome y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Cogimos todas las mantas que habíamos encontrado en la casa y nos tumbamos todos en la cama con el pequeño en medio de los dos. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la luz se apago sin necesidad de que alguno le diéramos a ningún interruptor.

\- Lo que hacía falta – dije intentando poner un poco de humor al ambiente algo enrarecido por la situación.

\- Bastante ha durado – apostillo Kate - Cariño tu duérmete ¿vale?

\- Si mami - dijo abrazándose a ella.

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir, pero el aire, aún fuerte en el exterior hacia un ruido infernal y eso me tenía un poco intranquilo. Pero con el ritmo de las ramas contra la casa conseguí quedarme dormido.

Un poco después desperté al sentir un cambio en la cama. Cuando abrí los ojos vi una figura que se alejaba. Miré hacia el otro lado y ahí estaba el pequeño, completamente dormido, pero Kate no estaba. Me levanté despacio para no despertarlo y seguí los pasos de la sombra nocturna que había visto.

La encontré mirando el destrozo de la ventana y la chimenea apagada. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No sé cómo, ni porque, pero me acerque hasta ella y la abracé con fuerza por su espalda acercándola hacia mi pecho. Vi como al principio se sorprendió y se resistió, pero finalmente se dejó mimar.

Cuando sentí como se relajaba, la gire para encararla, pero ella mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo y me dolió tanto verla así tan rota a pesar de lo fuerte que había podido descubrir que era que no pude evitar envolverla con mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Sentí su boca sobre mi pecho y sus lágrimas empapándome la camiseta, pero me daba igual, solo quería conseguir que se relajara, que distendiera sus músculos, al tiempo que encontraba algo de paz.

Poco a poco se fue separando de mí y la acompañe hasta el sofá para que tomara asiento, y yo me senté cerca de ella casi rozando sus rodillas con las mías y espere a que ella estuviera preparada para hablar.

\- Yo… tenía que haberte echo caso – dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto. Puse cara de no entender y ella debió de darse cuenta porque intento explicarse - Teníamos que habernos ido al pueblo… podía haber pasado algo cuando… cuando la ventana…

\- ¡Para!… no ha pasado nada.

\- Pero podía haber pasado y entonces - dijo con lágrimas en la cara.

\- Kate no voy a dejar que os pase nada - dije agarrándole suavemente la cara para que me mirara a los ojos y viera mi verdad en ellos.

\- Yo… tengo que pensar en él… y no pensé… podía haberle pasado algo.

\- Kate tendrías tus motivos para no… - pero me callo a tiempo, porque había estado a punto de meter la pata.

\- Si… pero si le hubiera pasado algo… no hubieran servido para nada.

\- Solo querías protegerle - dije sin pensar y me di cuenta de que la había cagado cuando vi su mirada.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado?

\- Nada….

\- Rick - dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- Me contó su pesadilla… sobre su padre… - dije sin poder mirarla.

\- Ya…

\- Kate siento… no sé qué decirte.

\- No digas nada.

\- Kate yo solo… quiero que sepas que… te apoyo en todo… a los dos… que si me necesitáis…

\- Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo… no quiero tener a nadie alrededor… no quiero…

\- Deja de preocuparte por los demás… Kate, nada me va a alejar de vosotros… déjame cuidarte, cuidaros… - dije serio mirándola a los ojos. Agarré su mano necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, quería, deseaba tanto besarla, pero no podía cometer ningún error y me contuve.

\- Gracias… por todo, pero puedo defenderme solita.

\- Sabes… estoy feliz de que me dejaras quedarme.

\- Bueno… no iba dejarte allí en aquello que parece una casa pero no lo es - dijo riéndose ya, después de relajar un poco la tensión.

\- Muy graciosa - dije sonriéndole… sabía que quería aligerar un poco las cosas… dejar el tema un poco apartado y de momento la iba a dejarla pero… quería que confiara en mí, que pudiera contarme todo lo que pasara por esa cabecita suya.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a… - dijo señalando hacia la habitación con la cabeza.

\- Claro - dije levantándome y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla. Fuimos agarrados hasta la habitación, cuando llegamos Luck se había movido, colocándose justo en el borde de la cama lo que hizo que Kate y yo tuviéramos que dormir juntos, pero por nada del mundo me quejaría por ese inconveniente. Kate se tumbó junto al peque, abrazada a él de espaldas a mí y yo aproveche para pegarme todo lo que pude a su cuerpo y abrazarla.

\- Rick no tientes a la suerte – dijo al notar mi cercanía y mi entrepierna que estaba algo "agitada"

\- Solo tengo un poco de frío - dije haciéndonos reír ante la excusa.

\- Bien - dijo acomodándose en mis brazos - pero ten cuidado con sobrepasarte - dijo con voz pícara sacándome una sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos llenando mis pulmones del aire recubierto por ese olor… su olor que tanto me gustaba… y sin darme cuenta estaba dormido… abrazado a ella y hacia tanto que no me sentía así. Era esa sensación tan especial, de cuando llegas a casa después de un viaje insoportable donde solo sueñas con regresar, meterte en tu cama y dormir.

Desperté horas después al sentir como algo tiraba de mi camiseta. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los ojos asustados de Luck.

\- Hola Campeón… buenos días. ¿Qué pasa? - dije levantándome y hablándole despacio para no despertar a Kate que seguía durmiendo.

\- Tengo ganas de hacer pis, pero… me da miedo… - dijo estremeciéndose al escuchar los truenos que dejaba la tormenta a su paso.

\- Bien colega, a mi también me dan miedo, así que, si tú me acompañas a mí, yo te acompaño a ti.

Lo cogí en brazos y lo lleve hacia el baño. Lo solté en el suelo y lo deje entrar.

\- Tú espérame aquí fuera – dijo muy serio – los hombres no vamos juntos al baño, solo las chicas.

\- Claro - dije sonriendo y me dispuse a esperarlo.

Me quede allí de pie, podía escuchar perfectamente como la fuerte tormenta no había parado aun y seguía con fuerza azotando la casa. Me imagine que al despertar, todo habría acabado pero estaba equivocado, esto solo acababa de empezar.

\- Ya - dijo saliendo.

\- Bien – entre y tras "vaciar mi deposito" volví donde se encontraba Luck.

\- Tengo hambre Rick.

\- Normal, ya es hora de desayunar. Hoy lo haremos nosotros, dejemos a mami descansar ¿te parece? – y el pequeño asintió feliz.

Nos fuimos a la cocina ambos decididos, a preparar algo para el desayuno, la verdad es que había poca comida, esperaba que la tormenta se acabara pronto sino… esta aventura se iba a poner fea.

\- Rick, ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? - preguntó el pequeño, haciéndome reír con la ocurrencia.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por saber…

\- Supongo que escritor, ¿y tú?

\- Quiero ser superhéroe - dijo sin pocos ánimos.

\- ¿Si? Que guay ¿no? – dije siguiéndole la corriente… no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Si quiero salvar a mama y a otra gente. Pero… ¿se puede ser superhéroe si te dan miedo las tormentas? - preguntó mirando a su plato, aun vacío.

\- Cariño…no pasa nada por tener miedos. Todos los superhéroes tienen alguno.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Entonces podre serlo de mayor?

\- Por supuesto, no creo que haya ningún problema con ello.

\- ¡Guay! Tu podrías ser mi compañero - dijo ilusionado.

\- Mira, yo puedo escribir tus historias, se me da mal ser superhéroe ¿comprendes?

\- Vale, que chulí seria, comics sobre… - y paro de golpe.

\- Todavía no tienes un nombre – le dije cuando lo vi pensativo.

\- No, es muy complicado encontrar uno chulo. Están todos cogidos.

\- Bueno, déjame pensar y encontraremos alguno que este bien.

\- ¿Me ayudaras? - dijo serio concentrado en el plato de cereales que le acababa de preparar.

\- Hombre… para eso soy tu escritor – Le deje comiendo y pensando en su nombre para ir a despertar a Kate - Voy a por mama, tú comete eso, enseguida vuelvo.

\- Pero… - iba a decirme que tenía miedo… se le notaba en la cara.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? – le pregunte.

\- Si – dijo acercando su cabecita a la mía para que susurrara mi secreto.

\- Las tormentas no son de verdad. Las hacen la gente a través de luces y fuertes cañones de ruidos para asustarnos…

\- Rick… eres un mentiroso - dijo riéndose.

\- Bueno, tu no me creas, pero es verdad - dije con una sonrisa dejándole allí mientras iba a despertar a su madre.

Me la encontré dormida profundamente, en la misma posición que estaba cuando nos levantamos. Me acerque despacio, quería observarla de cerca y tranquila un poco más. Estaba un poco sudorosa para el frío que hacía y eso me extraño.

Me acerque un poco y con mi mano sobre su frente, comprobé su temperatura, estaba muy caliente. La llamé despacio para intentar despertarla y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Tenía mucha fiebre, debido seguramente al frío que paso ayer cuando fue en mi ayuda. Tenía que ayudarla como pudiera, devolverle el favor, bajarle esa fiebre lo más rápido posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, espero vuestros comentarios esto se va poniendo serio.**

 **Que paséis un buen día, ya queda poco para el estreno de la 8ª temporada de Castle que ganas.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días os dejo un nuevo capítulo, veremos cómo se porta Rick con ayuda de Luck como enfermeros de Kate. Espero que os guste. Mil gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Tenía mucha fiebre debía actuar rápidamente, sino podía ponerse las cosas mucho peor y no tenía ayuda médica. Intente despertarla, pero apenas podía abrir los ojos que tenía llenos de cansancio, debido a la fiebre.

La deje temblando y fui al baño, espere que el agua saliera templada y puse el tapón. Deje que la bañera sola para que se llenara y volví a su lado. La destape y empezó a temblar, a pesar de tener una temperatura tan alta, tenía frio. Kate había pillado un enfriamiento nada recomendable con el temporal que nos asediaba aun en ese día - Lo siento, pero tengo que bajarte esta fiebre - dije mientras le quitaba la camiseta y el pantalón. La deje con su ropa interior. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que aquello que estaba llevando a cabo, sería imposible, si Kate se encontrara en plenas facultades… ya me habría dado un par de tortas para ponerme en mi sitio.

Mis ojos la recorrían e intente contener las ganas de besarla que me asaltaban, aquel no era el momento me dije interiormente… aunque mi entrepierna no presto mucha atención a mis recriminaciones. Deje mis luchas internas, la levante entre mis brazos y la acerque hasta el baño, allí, lentamente para que no se sobresaltara, la fui sumergiendo en el agua. De repente, como si hubiera despertado de golpe, abrió los ojos e intento salir de la bañera, mojándome a mí en su vano intento de salir del agua y vaciando parcialmente la bañera. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas para que no se moviera mientras intentaba explicarle el motivo de mis hechos.

\- Kate… sé que tienes frío, pero tenemos que bajar esa fiebre, esto te ayudara, créeme - dije intentando calmarla mientras le mojaba suavemente la cara quitándole algunas rebeldes hebras de pelo que cayeron cuando se estremeció anteriormente.

\- Rick… - quiso decirme algo, pero intente impedírselo.

\- Tranquila preciosa… solo un poco más y te sacaré de aquí - dije sonriéndole.

La atraje un poco hacia mi cuerpo mojándome en el proceso pero quería que se mantuviera lo más quieta posible para que no se hiciera daño.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos escuche como Luck aparecía justo tras de mí, estaba hablando de algo de sus superhéroes, pero callo al presenciar la situación tan comprometida.

\- ¿Que le haces a mi mami? – pregunto asustado.

\- Luck ven - dije para que se acercara - mami esta enfermita… tiene mucha fiebre y esto le ayudara a bajarla. ¿Me quieres ayudar? – le ofrecí para que se sintiera más a gusto.

\- Si... - dijo mirándome triste.

\- Se pondrá bien… tranquilo, ya lo veras, pero ahora tienes que traerme una toalla para secarla.

\- Vale - dijo mientras salía del baño corriendo.

Cuando vino cargado con ella, la cogí en brazos colocándola entre mis brazos y luego levante a Kate y la envolví con ella para intentar calentarla un poco. La coloque suavemente sentada sobre la cama y empecé a secarla lo mejor que pude.

\- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunté mirándola asustado por temor a su posible reacción.

\- Si… - dijo con una voz apenas audible.

\- Bien. Compi necesito que me traigas algo de ropa de mama.

\- Vale.

Ahora llegaba un momento un poco incómodo necesitaba de ella para poder hacerlo algo menos incómodo.

\- Kate necesito que te quites esta ropa mojada, ¿crees que podrás tu sola? – Asintió con la cabeza y seguí hablando – ¿Podrás preciosa? Debes secarte, a mí no me molestaría en absoluto hacerlo, pero creo que sería un poco incómodo para Luck.

Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, le suponía un esfuerzo mantenerlos abiertos, por lo que cuando volvió el pequeño con lo que le había solicitado, se la di en la mano

\- Toma, aquí tienes esto, yo voy a darme la vuelta y mi compi te ayudara a que te seques y te pongas tu pijama limpio y seco – le dije mientras el niño asentía satisfecho de poder ayudar.

\- Ya… - dijo con una voz apenas audible.

\- Bien - dije girándome y viendo que ya estaba de nuevo lista para ponerse en la cama. La ayude y la arrope, había quitado algunas mantas, no debía sobrecalentarla, sino quería que volviera la fiebre que había conseguido que bajara un poco con el baño.

\- Quédate ahí y no te muevas. Voy a prepararte algo de comer para que puedas tomarte un antitérmico, ¿tienes algo para la fiebre Kate?

\- Si, en el botiquín – me respondió, se la notaba algo más fría y ya conseguía abrir un poco los ojos, a pesar de mantenerlos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, eso me tranquilizo – Rick – llamo cuando me di la vuelta para ir a por el medicamento, me gire y pude escuchar cómo me decía – Gracias…

\- Tu lo hiciste por mi ayer… es lo menos… además… recuerda… siempre estaré ahí, cerca, siempre - dije sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.

Me fui a la cocina para prepararle un caldo al que añadí un poco de sopa. Había pocas cosas para cocinar, pero finalmente improvise e hice algo comestible. Rebusque entre sus medicinas que se encontraban en el lugar que me indico, solo halle paracetamol, esperaba que bastara, cogí los comprimidos y se los lleve. Luck seguía sentado junto a su madre, le tenía cogida la mano y se le veía preocupado.

\- Cariño, no te preocupes, mami se va a poner bien, solo es un resfriado. Además, tiene a los mejores médicos del mundo que somos tú y yo, ¿a qué si?

\- Si.

\- Ven y me ayudaras – me siguió hasta la cocina y allí le di una botella con agua – Toma, llévale esto para que se tome la medicación – yo vendré ahora con la sopita que le estoy cocinando.

\- Vale – dijo corriendo para llevárselo a su madre.

Hacía frío, necesitaba ir a buscar algo de leña para poder calentar la casa pero… toda la leña del exterior estaba mojada. Entonces recordé haber entrado algunas tablas donde estaban los animales, si conseguía llegar a allí y envolverla en plástico para que no se mojara… eso sí, si el establo aún estaba en pie.

Estaba decidido a ir a ver, pero necesitaba que Luck cuidara de Kate un momento, si se enteraba de lo que estaba planeando, intentaría levantarse y debía evitarlo.

\- Ya se lo ha tomado Rick – dijo el niño entrando en la cocina.

\- Muy bien campeón. Tengo que hacer algo pero necesito que me ayudes.

\- ¿Cómo compañeros?

\- Claro, como compañeros - dije sonriéndole, ese niño era adorable y su madre estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su educación - quiero que vayas a la habitación con mama y la cuides. Quédate allí con ella hasta que yo entré para avisarte de que todo va bien.

\- Vale. Pero… ¿Adónde vas?

\- Solo voy a por algo para calentar un poco la casa, tranquilo.

\- Aja… - asintió.

\- No dejes salir a mami, recuérdalo.

\- No la dejaré que se levante – respondió muy serio.

\- Y dale muchos mimitos, la ayudaran a recuperarse.

\- Claro… como hace ella cuando a mí me duele la tripa.

\- Exacto.

\- Vale, lo hare Rick, tranquilo.

Lo vi caminar hacia la habitación y cuando me cercioré de que estaba allí con Kate, cogí un chubasquero que había en la puerta y me lo puse para cubrirme lo máximo posible. Cuando abrí la puerta me recibió un fuerte viento que azotaba todo mi cuerpo. El suelo estaba embarrado por toda el agua que había caído durante la noche y que seguía cayendo insistentemente.

Me acerque despacio para no resbalar. Cuando llegue a la valla que delimitaba las dos propiedades, pude ver las ruinas de lo que había sido mi casa. El techo se había caído, dejando bajo sus restos las pocas pertenencias que había traído. En cambio, el establo estaba aguantando… podía ver algunas gallinas muertas tras haberse escapado seguramente por el agujero de la ventana rota. Deje mis sentimientos a un lado y corrí hacia el interior del lugar.

Cuando entré, me encontré a todos los animales juntos, asustados, pero vivos. Sabía que no debía tardar mucho para que Kate no se preocupara, pero mi moral me pedía gastar unos minutos en atender a esos pobres animales antes de marcharme, por si tardaba en volver. Vertí toda la comida que tenía en los comederos y llene todos los recipientes que pude de agua para que al menos tuvieran lo imprescindible.

Bajo la ventana, seguían las tablas que me servirían para calentar la casa de Kate. No podía cargar con mucho, pensé en coger una carretilla, pero como estaba el camino, era imposible llevarla de una casa a otra. Decidí llevar todo lo que me fuera posible con las manos, solo esperaba que la tormenta acabara ya de una vez por todas.

Cogí unas pocas tablas entre mis brazos y las tape con el amplio chubasquero antes de salir, eche un vistazo a todo y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegue deje caer mi carga al lado de la chimenea. A pesar del chubasquero, tenía todos los pantalones mojados. Me dirigí hacia el trastero donde había encontrado el día antes esta ropa que llevaba y cogí una nueva camisa y un pantalón, me cambié rápidamente y volví para encender el fuego.

Cuando sentí el calor en mis manos casi lloro de emoción, no me había dado cuenta de lo congelado que estaba hasta este momento. Ahora que ya tenía todo preparado y la sopa estaba lista decidí que era el momento de que Kate pudiera levantarse y sentarse calentita cerca de la chimenea.

Cuando entré en la habitación los encontré a ambos sentados sobre la cama, abrazados, y arropados, ambos riéndose, suspire algo más tranquilo, estaba claro que el paracetamol cumplió con su cometido y la fiebre estaba controlada.

\- Hola – les salude con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hola - dijo Kate mirándome con ternura.

\- La sopa está preparada. Déjame que te ayude - dije acercándome a la cama. Choque los cinco con el pequeño y después de algunos obstáculos, levante a Kate en mis brazos y la lleve al comedor, donde un fuego alegre crepitaba y mantenía iluminada la estancia.

La deje con suavidad en un sillón que había colocado cerca y sentí su mirada sobre mí, no pude evitar devolvérsela casi con timidez, esa mirada de cariño consiguió sonrojarme. Y no sé porque, a pesar de no ser el momento más indicado, sentí esa necesidad, esas ganas de besarla, de trasmitirle sin palabras todo lo se iba forjando dentro de mí.

Me aleje un poco para no caer en la tentación y fui a la cocina para preparar los platos para comer. Cuando volví, estaba de nuevo con Luck en brazos sonriendo. Parecía que la fiebre le había bajado y parecía que ya empezaba a ser ella de nuevo

\- La comida esta lista.

\- Gracias - dijo cogiendo su plato.

Comimos en silencio con el calor del hogar, sin mediar palabras, porque cuando notas que estas a gusto, no precisas hablar, los ojos se comunican y yo veía agradecimiento y un cierto cariño en esos ojos febriles. Sin contar la mirada de adoración del pequeño Luck que no dejaba de observar a su madre que comía feliz.

Cuando termino, le ofrecí un poco más, pero negó con la vista… se la veía cansada, pero mejor. Me acerque al baño para hacerme con otra pastilla y volví a su lado, le tendí mi mano con el comprimido y cuando lo cogió, me rozo con sus dedos, ambos nos miramos, los dos habíamos sentido esa descarga eléctrica que hacía que entre nosotros saltaran chispas.

No era solo yo que notaba esa conexión y ahora que había visto como ella también sentía lo mismo, iba a ser difícil esconderlo.

Esa mujer y su hijo se habían metido en mi corazón, y ahora si estaba seguro de que debía ayudarlos, a huir o a reparar su situación de una vez por todas. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque, teóricamente, yo no sabía lo que la había traído hasta ese inhóspito paraje, por lo que me encontraba atado de pies y manos. Hasta que ella no me diera un voto de confianza, yo no podía hacer nada para librarla de su carga.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, esto parece que avanza y que ambos empiezan a sentir algo el uno por el otro.**

 **Que tengáis un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo…esto va avanzando.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Como hoy es un día especial porque vuelve Castle he pensado que mañana por ser esta semana especial también habrá capítulo así que un capítulo más esta semana para que disfrutéis.**

 **Gracias a todos por los mensajes**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Sentados, después de la comida delante de la chimenea… esa que el día antes estaba completamente apagada. Sabía que él había tenido que hacer algo para solucionarlo y me dividía entre darle las gracias o reñirle por haber arriesgado su vida tontamente. Luck estaba tumbado sobre mí con los ojos cerrados, dormidito.

\- ¿Quieres que lo lleve a la cama? Seguramente estará mejor - dijo levantándose para cogerlo. Asentí con la cabeza y deje que lo llevara. Estaba muy cansado, por el día que habíamos tenido y la mala noche.

Solo esperaba que descansara, mientras tanto hablaría con Rick. Tenía que darla las gracias por cómo se había portado conmigo y también con Luck. Nos había cuidado… hacía tanto que… ¡Dios mío! No puedo pensar en eso ahora, es solo un amigo… ni siquiera sé si es eso, solo hace unos días que nos conocemos y… no sé si puedo confiar en él… ahora mismo solo me puedo fiar de unos pocos en esta vida y él no está entre ellos… a pesar de todo… cada día me siento mejor a su lado… a pesar de lo bien que se porta… a pesar de que hay algo dentro de mí que me grita que puedo fiarme.

\- Rick llamando a Kate… tierra responda… - escuche mientras no retiraba la vista del fuego.

\- Te oigo… pero me encanta mirar el fuego – le respondí como excusa.

\- Está completamente dormido - dijo sonriendo y… esa sonrisa… No, no debía pensar en eso ahora… pero algo dentro de mí… me supera en estos momentos… es más, creo que si ahora tuviera que confiar mi vida a alguien, seria a él.

\- Gracias - eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca...

\- Tú cuidaste de mí también - dijo con esa sonrisa suya… única.

\- No deberías haber salido.

\- Pero a que ahora lo agradeces - dijo haciendo mención a como estaba arrimada a la chimenea casi hasta quemarme.

\- Si…claro, pero podía haberte pasado algo, haber sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

\- Lo se… pero estabas muy mal y pensé que las más importante ahora era que estuvieras bien y lo hice - dijo mirándome fijamente… sentí como con solo mirarme podía descubrir todos mis secretos y eso me dio miedo….

\- Yo… gracias por preocuparte por nosotros… hacía tiempo que nadie…

\- Will ¿nunca se preocupó por vosotros? - dijo sin pensar… - lo siento no debería…

\- No, está bien - no quería hablar de ello pero… necesitaba desahogarme y no tenía con quien… ¿podía confiar en él? Debería arriesgarme, era lo que me estaba demostrando - Al principio supongo que si… todo era muy distinto.

\- ¿Cuándo empezó…?

\- Después de nacer Lucas… cuando tenía un año más o menos.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué aguantaste tanto? No creo que seas una mujer así…

\- ¿Una mujer cómo? - pregunté algo enojada.

\- Que se deje pisotear. Lo siento… de verdad, es que no se por lo que estabas pasando. Pero me pareces una mujer tan fuerte… dura… que me cuesta creer que… aguantaras tanto tiempo que ese… te pusiera una mano encima - dijo casi enojado.

\- Es fácil decirlo. Yo he trabajo… he visto muchos casos como el mío y siempre pensaba como tú. Pero cuando lo vives es distinto. Pensaba… sobre todo en Lucas.

\- ¿Por? ¿También pego al niño? – me pregunto furioso.

\- Will es… alguien importante… bueno, tiene contactos importantes… hubiera hecho lo posible para hacerme daño… me lo hubiera quitado… me hubiera alejado de él. Por eso… terminé huyendo, era la única manera de mantenerlo conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué…? Cuando decidiste… - no sabía cómo explicarse pero sabía lo que quería preguntarme.

\- Un día… llegó tras un viaje y… el caso no fue muy bien. Lo pagó conmigo. Pero esta vez fue distinto. Siempre hacía lo que podía por… por qué Lucas no se enterara. Pero se despertó por los golpes, no se… nos vio y él… intento que su padre dejara de… dejara de pegarme. Lo golpeó… por primera vez en su vida lo hizo… y ya no pude más… en ese instante sabía que solo podía hacer dos cosas… o huir o matarlo… y no tuve valor para hacer lo segundo.

Vi cómo se levantaba para acercarse a mí, seguramente para reconfortarme, pero no podía dejar que sobrepasara esa pared que había puesto entre los dos desde que lo conocí. Sentía esa necesidad de alejarlo… sabía que si se acercaba, al final, terminaría haciéndome daño… ya no podía fiarme de ningún hombre… nunca pensé que Will me hiciera lo que me hizo y ahora no podía fiarme de nadie.

\- Kate… - dijo levantándome la vista que tenía fija en el suelo.

\- No… te lo cuento, porque parece que tienes interés. Pero yo… no quiero hablar de ello… no quiero sentir tu lástima.

\- No siento lástima – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, estaba arrodillado frente a mi mirándome con esos increíbles ojos azules que se oscurecieron al reflejarse en los míos - Siento orgullo de ti… siento rabia por no poder hacer nada… siento tristeza por Lucas… pero lástima no. Creo que eres una mujer luchadora, especial, increíble, extraordinaria… estoy orgulloso de ti y tu comportamiento… siento admiración por cómo eres… por cómo te desvives por ese niño… así que lástima no es la palabra Kate… pero si te diré una cosa, que si tuviera a ese cabrón aquí delante, yo… - dijo cerrando los puños con rabia.

No sabía que decirle… por un lado, quería gritarle que él no podía sentir eso que era imposible… por otro lado quería aferrarme a él y no soltarme nunca. Pero solo me mantuve en silencio mirando como las llamas consumían la leña… como poco a poco la madera se hacía ceniza por el calor abrasador que les rodeaba y yo sin quererlo me sentía así cuando estaba con él… sentía como mi pared de protección, todos mis recelos por él, por cualquiera que se acercara a nosotros, se convertían en ceniza cada vez que estaba a su lado.

\- Creo que la tormenta está acabando ya - dije para evitar ese silencio que estaba matándome.

\- Sí, parece que todo se está calmando un poco - dijo serio - Kate yo… siento haber sacado el tema… no debería…

\- Está bien… quizás necesitaba… necesitaba sacarlo.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí… por lo menos por hablarlo conmigo.

\- Rick yo… sé que mereces… algo más, pero ahora mismo yo… no se…

\- No puedes confiar en nadie, lo entiendo.

\- Si - dije tragando saliva.

\- Solo… déjame ganarme esa confianza… no me eches de tu vida… no te encierres tras esa pared de dolor y desconfianza, deja un paso abierto.

\- Lo intentaré - dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Deberías irte a dormir… tienes que estar cansada, esta mañana la fiebre te dio fuerte. Con un poco de suerte pronto todo esto habrá acabado.

\- Ojalá.

Me fui a levantar pero antes ni siquiera de ponerme de pie ya lo tenía allí a mi lado para ayudarme. Sentía que era como Will al principio y eso me daba mucho miedo. Eso hizo que me enamorase de él… y si luego cambiaba… y si luego era como Will… no puedo… no puedo tirar mi muro, porque luego seré incapaz de levantarlo de nuevo. Tengo que alejarme un poco… ojalá toda esta tormenta se acabe y pueda alejarlo de mí… necesitaba espacio… necesitaba mi espacio, no podía dejar que se acercara tanto, y no solo a mí, sino a mi hijo…

POV RICK

La deje tumbada en la cama y me coloque en el otro lado con Lucas entre los dos. Quería tenerla cerca, protegerla… pero también quería abrazarla… besarla… no sé qué me pasaba pero cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, se me hacía cada vez más complicado evitar tocarla, mirarla sin pudor. Sabía cómo se debía sentirse, ahora mismo, tenía que odiar a todos los hombres, que le costaría mucho confiar en mí pero… lo intentaría, ¿qué podía hacer para ganarme su confianza?… y más teniendo en cuenta de que ya le había mentido. Pero… ¿cómo le decía la verdad? si lo hacía, sin duda, sí que la perdería para siempre, entonces sí que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de estar con ella de ninguna manera.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, en ese estado no conseguiría dormir, necesitaba una copa. Me levanté y me senté en el sillón que ella había estado usando hacía un rato. Allí estaba aún la manta con la que se había arropado antes y la cogí para arroparme, olía a ella, a ese jabón o perfume que usaba, con ese olor tan particular a frescor y dulzor a la vez. Me llene de ese aroma mientras la chimenea estaba dando quemando las últimas brasas, apenas daba ya claridad en la noche cerrada. El aire ya no soplaba con tanta fuerza y la lluvia había cesado. Parecía que la tormenta había seguido su camino, pero dejando a su paso…muchos destrozos… muchas dudas… muchas preguntas… y escombros, humanos, materiales y dolorosos.

\- Hola – escuche a mi espalda.

\- Hola - respondí sobresaltándome.

\- ¿Qué… que haces despierto?

\- No podía dormir, ¿y tú?

\- Tampoco - dijo sentándose en el sillón de al lado. Cogí la manta y nos arrope a los dos con ella.

\- La tormenta parece que se ha ido.

\- Me alegro.

\- Yo también – le dije y era en serio, a pesar de que pensaba por momentos que había perdido la oportunidad de… no sabía muy bien de qué.

\- ¿Aún no ha vuelto la electricidad?

\- No.

\- Ni el teléfono.

\- No, seguimos incomunicados.

\- ¡Dios! Lanie me va a matar.

\- ¿Lanie?

\- Si… es una amiga… llama todos los días para saber de nosotros.

\- Pero… si te llama pueden descubrir donde estas… - dije exaltándome.

\- Jajaja, no soy tonta… tenemos un móvil desechable que cambia todas las semanas para que no puedan seguir la llamadas.

\- Lo siento, a veces olvido que eras policía.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – había metido la pata… me acababa de dar cuenta, se me había escapado información que no debía.

\- Porque… me lo abras dicho… seguramente - dije intentando salir de donde me había metido.

\- No… no lo dije.

\- Pues me lo habrá dicho Lucas.

\- Él no lo dice nunca, no creo ni que lo sepa.

\- Pues no lo sé… puede que lo imaginara, como dijiste que te habías encontrado con muchos casos como el tuyo no sé… solo lo supuse.

\- Am - dijo mirándome de reojo, sin creerme, pero al menos lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Has dicho que Lucas no sabe que eres poli?

\- Bueno, lo deje cuando estaba embarazada… no volví a ejercer nunca más.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por Will? ¿Él no te dejo?

\- No… fue decisión mía.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No era lo que querías?

\- Es lo que soy, a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo. Pero estaba cansada de ocultar mis lesiones… no podía seguir trabajando allí cuando… por lo que yo tenía en casa… no me sentía cómoda. Y además ya me estaba quedando sin excusa para los golpes aunque solía evitar que se vieran.

\- Lo siento.

\- Bueno… a pasado tiempo, ya lo he asumido… era buena en ello pero… ahora solo pienso en Lucas.

\- A lo mejor alguna vez puedas volver al cuerpo.

\- No creo…

\- No pierdas nunca la esperanza Kate… nunca se sabe… nunca…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **A disfrutar de CASTLE de nuevo que ganas. Mañana me tocara evadirme de todos los spoilers jaja. Bueno recordad que mañana habrá capítulo para celebrar el inicio de temporada, espero que os este gustando la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, ansiosa por saber que os parece cómo va la historia. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y a mi compi por todo su trabajo, por estar ahí…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Me desperté al sentir los rayos de sol sobre mi cara. ¿Rayos de sol? hacía dos días que no los había visto. Me giré y lo que me encontré dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara. Mi pequeño Luck abrazado a Rick… como cuando era más pequeño y Will lo acunaba…

Suspire por los malos recuerdos y me levante tras mirarlos durante un rato. Porque… porque no podía mostrarme según sentía… me gustaba mucho este hombre, pero luego pensaba en lo que Will me había hecho y lo alejaba de mí. Cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera me hacía desconfiar, yo nunca fui así y ahora…

Mire el teléfono y comprobé que tenía señal, sonreí ante aquella buena noticia. Necesitaba hablar con Lanie, sabía que tenía que estar preocupada, además, hablar con ella me ayudaría en esta locura de sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

Mire el reloj, a esa hora estaría trabajando, o quizás estaba de camino, para saber si estaba viva, conociéndola tenía que estar de los nervios.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola.

\- ¡Dios Kate…! me tenías muy preocupada.

\- Lo sé… hemos tenido una fuerte tormenta y se fue la luz.

\- Estaba a punto de coger un avión para ir a verte.

\- Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho.

\- Kate no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido de ti, no te voy a poner en peligro.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, es que estoy algo… no se… mis instintos de poli me tienen un poco a la defensiva.

\- Yo confío mucho en tus instintos y lo sabes… pero a veces te excedes con ellos.

\- Nada, tranquila, no sé… estoy algo nerviosa, es solo eso.

\- Kate ¿Qué pasa? Te conozco mejor que a ti misma, así que desembucha.

\- Yo… ¿te acuerdas del vecino del que te hable?

\- Sí, del que no te fiabas.

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A pasado estos días con nosotros porque su casa no estaba preparada para la tormenta y nos ha cuidado a los dos. Y ahora… ¡buf!

\- Kate que pasa ¿te gusta? - dijo mientras sonreía… no la veía pero note…

\- No… bueno si… no sé, estoy hecha un lio Lanie.

\- Kate… ¿Qué tal si te aclaras?

\- Vale, vale… me gusta.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? No creo que no sienta lo mismo si ha cuidado de vosotros como me has dicho.

\- Si, lo hizo… me puse algo enferma y cuido de mí y se ocupó de Luck… se porta muy bien con él…

\- ¿Pero? Porque te conozco y después de todo eso, hay un pero.

\- No puedo confiar en él.

\- ¿Ha hecho algo para que no te fíes?

\- No… o si… no sé, la verdad.

\- Estas espesa hoy ¡eh!

\- De acuerdo… vale, me gusta… se porta bien con nosotros, pero hay algo… no sé.

\- Kate ¿estas segura que esto no es por Will?

\- Confíe en él y ahora mira como estoy - dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas de rabia.

\- Cariño… no puedes apartar tu vida por Will. No puede condicionarte tanto… eso es lo que él quiere. No dejes que te gane esta batalla. No todos son iguales… no son como Will… Kate confía en tu instinto… si le has dejado estar cerca de Lucas, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?

\- Lo cierto, es que es un encanto de persona, pero… es algo que me supera, cuando noto su cercanía, algo hace que lo repela, que lo aleje de mí… veo a Will en él… lo sé, es una locura pero… mi subconsciente actúa sin pedirme permiso…

\- Kate, relájate, déjate llevar. Despacio… conócelo… pero si te gusta, no lo alejes Kate… quizás es el hombre de tu vida. Quien sabe…

\- Si… ya - dije sonriendo.

\- Kate… prométeme que te darás un oportunidad… si te gusta, no lo alejes cariño…

\- Lo intentare, pero… no sé si podré.

\- Seguro que puedes… te mereces ser feliz.

\- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabías?

\- Y yo a ti amiga mía… mañana te llamo y más te vale cogerlo y que me des buenas noticias sobre ese macizorro.

\- Lanie… - la regañe escandalizada.

\- Adiós bombón.

\- Adiós.

La llamé porque sabía lo que me iba a decir, precisaba escucharlo de alguien. No sabía que era lo que sentía pero, necesitaba un empujón, para dar el paso pero aún no estaba preparada. Tiempo era la palabra exacta, necesitaba conocerlo mejor… necesitaba dejar que se acercara a mí para ver si dentro había lo que yo quería que hubiera… para conseguir esa confianza que necesitaba en esos instantes. Pero, ¿y si se ponían las cosas feas? ¿Estaría a mi lado? ¿Quería meterlo en este lío? Estaría en peligro… si Will nos encontraba. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café en mis manos, mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas a algo que ni siquiera me había planteado nunca después de lo del padre de Luck, volver a fiarme de un hombre lo suficiente como para empezar una relación.

\- Hola - dijo justo en mi espalda haciendo que me sobresaltara.

\- Hola – le respondí seria… aún seguía inmersa en mis dudas.

\- Ha vuelto la luz.

\- Si.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si… solo llame a una amiga.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Lanie, verdad? – Tenia buena memoria – Voy a ver como esta lo que queda de la casa y los animales.

\- Puedo acompañarte.

\- Mejor ocúpate del pequeñajo - dijo señalando la habitación donde aún dormía.

\- De acuerdo, claro.

\- Vendré en un rato. Solo voy a arreglar lo principal. Luego iré al pueblo si puedo para conseguir algo de comida.

\- Vale.

\- Nos vemos luego.

\- Claro, si - dije sonriéndole y me devolvió la sonrisa. Lo vi alejarse hacia donde había estado su casa y sentí algo extraño en el estómago, como si se marchara para siempre, sabía que iba a volver, pero esa presión en mi pecho, me daba mala espina - Rick.

\- ¿Si? – respondió girándose.

\- Ten cuidado por favor.

\- Lo tendré - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lo deje ir y empecé a hacer el desayuno para Luck. Cuando estaba acabando llegó muy sonriente y casi saltando y se agarró a mis piernas.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola mami.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

\- Porque ya no hay tormenta.

\- No, se fue. Pero todavía no podemos salir de casa. Quizás mañana el terreno este mejor. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-Vale. Tengo hambre – dijo entusiasmado.

\- Todo listo peque - dije dándole un pequeño beso y colocándole su desayuno delante.

Pasaron unas horas desde que Rick se fue. Empecé por colocar un poco la casa mientras Luck se entretenía un poco dibujando. Estaba llegando el momento de comer y pensé en ir a por Rick para que comiera con nosotros.

\- Luck ¿Qué haces? – pregunte gritando, no sabía dónde se había metido.

\- Estoy haciéndole un collar a Rick – escuche su voz, venía desde su habitación.

\- ¿Ah sí? – le dije cuando llegue y vi todo lo que tenía preparado en el suelo.

\- Si… él es mi amigo – me explico.

\- ¿Con macarrones?

\- Si… nos lo enseñaron en el cole. ¿Crees que le gustara?

\- Seguro cariño. Voy a por el para que venga a comer mientras acabas, después recoge. No te muevas de aquí.

\- Vale mami - dijo sin mirarme enfrascado en su tarea.

Salí al exterior por primera vez desde la tormenta, y después de respirar el aire fresco, ande hasta la que fue la casa de Rick… o lo que quedaba de ella. Lo encontré retirando los escombros de la casa, se le veía agotado y estaba todo embarrado. Agarraba un trozo de madera bastante pesado y se le escurrió de las manos, enfurecido, le pego una puerta patada haciéndose daño involuntariamente en el pie, se le notaba enfadado.

\- Así no vas a solucionar nada - dije sobresaltándole, pero al mirarme me sonrió… con esa sonrisa tan especial, que tanto me gustaba.

\- Bueno… como lo harías tú.

\- No sé, quizás con una sonrisa y algo más de delicadeza - dije riéndome y haciéndole reír.

\- Tú lo consigues todo con una sonrisa, ¿no?

\- Venga. Deja eso… es la hora de la comida.

\- Tengo mucho que hacer todavía…

\- Eso puede esperar. Además Luck quiere verte.

\- Si te pones así… no puedo negarme – dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Deberías darte una ducha.

\- ¿No te gusto así? - dijo acercándose a mí y abriendo los brazos para atraparme entre ellos.

\- Ni se te ocurra… - pero antes de poder acabar mi amenaza tenía ya toda la cara pringada de barro - te vas a enterar - dije corriendo tras de él.

Pero con tanta mala suerte que tropecé y si no llega a ser por él, que me agarro fuerte por la cintura, mínimo me tendrían que haber puesto un par de puntos en la cabeza. Podía sentirlo tan cerca… sentir su cuerpo caliente y sudado sobre el mío… sus manos sobre mi cintura abrazándome con fuerza para evitar mi caída… su aliento cerca de mi boca… y su mirada sobre mis labios, que empecé a sentirme incomoda y acalorada. Debió notar mi turbación e incomodidad, porque, gracias a Dios, se alejó de mí.

\- Gracias - dije en apenas un susurro.

\- Creo que te manche la ropa - dijo acercándose para limpiarme, pero me aleje de su toque porque me ponía muy nerviosa - lo siento – dijo alejándose y dándome un trapo, medianamente limpio para que me quitara el barro de la cara.

\- No, está bien. Deberíamos irnos, creo que ambos necesitamos una ducha ahora… cada uno por su lado – aclare, al ver su cara de pícaro… me sonroje y cuando vi que no me miraba no pude evitar sonreír ante toda esta tontería… ante este estúpido juego que acabamos de vivir ¿Qué podía haber pasado si Will nunca hubiera estado en mi vida? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Will no estuviera siempre en mi mente recordándome todo el daño que me había hecho? No lo sé… quizá le habría permitido besarlo y dejarme llevar, pero ahora mismo no podía permitirme que nada pasara… no podía…

Caminamos juntos pero un poco alejados el uno del otro… lo sentía tranquilo a mi lado, incluso sin mirarlo, sabía que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando entramos, enseguida vino Luck a recibirnos.

\- Habéis tardado mucho.

\- Lo siento cielo.

\- Hola campeón - dijo Rick intentando tocarlo.

\- No, que me ensucias… mami… mami - empezó a gritar entre risas corriendo mientras Rick le perseguía con las manos llenas de porquería.

\- Anda, deja de jugar y vete a duchar - le regañe con una sonrisa – no sé quién de los dos es mas crio.

Al rato, salió con su pelo mojado y oliendo a limpio… Siendo sinceros, era muy guapo y hasta ahora no me había fijado bien, pero… era un hombre muy atractivo… todo un seductor. ¡Dios mío Kate! Me grite a mí misma al notar como me sonrojaba mientras le miraba atentamente.

\- Rick… tengo algo para ti - dijo Luck agarrándole del pantalón.

\- ¿Ah sí? – le dijo sentándose a la mesa.

\- Te he hecho esto… como somos amigos… - dijo algo vergonzoso… preocupado por la reacción de Rick.

\- ¡Oh! Cariño - dijo Rick al ver un collar hecho con macarrones de colores algo destartalado - me encanta… es un gran regalo… ahora me siento mal… yo no tenga nada para darte.

\- No pasa nada - dijo ya más sonriente, como liberado por la reacción tan fantástica que había tenido Rick con él.

\- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

\- Claro - dijo ayudándole.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ya van cogiendo confianza…y Kate cada vez está más tentada para lanzarse a sus brazos jaja. Bueno veremos a ver como continúan ahora que parece que la tormenta se ha ido pero eso sí…la casa de Rick sigue derruida en algún lugar tendrá que dormir. Mañana nos vemos con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Estoy comiéndome las uñas para poder ver por fin el inicio de temporada de Castle.**

 **Bueno como siempre me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios, apunto de llegar ya a los 100, sois muy grandes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por vuestros mensajes sois increíbles. Espero que os siga gustando todavía queda mucho**

 **Gracias a mi compi Ladydkl por su trabajo y su paciencia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Comimos los tres juntos, entre risas… me encantaba verlos hablar… ojala pudieran hacerlo más a menudo. Cuando acabamos de recoger toda la mesa, Luck se marchó a jugar con sus juguetes y yo me quede con Kate en la cocina sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- ¿Te apetece un café? – me ofreció amablemente.

\- Si, gracias.

Me coloco una taza delante y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Intentaba entablar conversación, quería hablar, pero le estaba costando empezar. Me mantuve tranquilo esperando a que se decidiera, si es que lo hacía.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? - pregunté sorprendido mirándole esos preciosos ojos verdes que le brillaban tanto o más que las estrellas.

\- Si… por aceptar el regalo de Luck. Estaba preocupado por si no te gustaba. Sé que no es gran cosa pero para él era importante.

\- Oye… que me encanta, además, me sienta bien ¿no te parece? - dije enseñándoselo entre mis manos y haciéndola reír con ello. Esa mujer necesitaba reír más, estaba tan bonita cuando lo hacía.

\- En serio Rick… de verdad, gracias.

\- Soy yo quien tengo que darle las gracias a ese pequeñajo… y a ti, por permitirme forma parte de su vida por este corto tiempo…

\- Esperemos que sea más largo - dijo más seria.

\- Claro… esperemos… ¿Quién sabe?

\- Rick, veras, sé que… a veces, soy un poco… fría… por decirlo de algún modo.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres fría? No lo eres Kate… créeme - dije riéndome - se lo que quieres decir… pero a mí me basta… por ahora. Además, esa sonrisa tuya – dije mirándola a los ojos pidiendo permiso para tocarla, y ella asintió, acerque mi mano y con mi dedo índice acaricie levemente, solo con un suave roce, sus labios – es cualquier cosa, menos fría-dije sin poder apartar mi mirada de su boca…de sus labios.

Se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzándose de su rubor. Comprendí que había dado un gran paso con ella y que ahora precisaba espacio. Por lo que me termine mi café y le conté lo que pensaba hacer.

\- Voy a ir al pueblo a por algunas cosas.

\- De acuerdo, te deje una lista en la entrada, ¿podrás traernos algunas cosas para nosotros? por favor, también hay dinero junto a la lista.

\- Por supuesto. Nos vemos en un rato.

Me monte al volante de mi coche e inicie el camino al pueblo. La última vez que pase por ese lugar fue hacia casi una semana, pero el camino fue mucho más fácil, esta vez una gran rama de árbol me impedía continuar. Estábamos aislados hasta que no retiraran esa rama, pero para ello necesitaría ayuda y algunos materiales con los que no contaba y ya empezaba a anochecer… tendría que esperar para quitar el obstáculo.

Volví al coche y después de dar la vuelta volví a la que desde hacía una par de días era mi casa… mi hogar. Entre con una sonrisa, me sentía muy afortunado…

-Hola familia – dije dejando las llaves en la entrada.

\- Hola, has vuelto pronto.

\- Tenemos un pequeño problema. La carretera está cortada por árboles que han caído con el temporal… mañana veré si puedo hacerme cargo de ello, pero estaba empezando a anochecer.

\- Hiciste bien en volver – me dijo Kate.

Me senté a jugar un buen rato con Luck… me encantaba pasar tiempo con él… me divertía mucho. Y aunque nunca pensé en tener hijos, la verdad es que no se me daría mal… y si era como Luck, no me quejaría nunca de tener uno.

De repente empezó a sonar mi teléfono y cuando mire quien me llamaba decidí disculparme y salir al exterior para que Kate no pudiera oír la conversación.

\- Hola hermano.

\- Hola Rick.

\- ¿Tienes algo de tiempo?

\- ¿Me echabas de menos?

\- ¿Dónde andas? ¿Te mando trabajo y lo dejas? Eso no se hace hermano.

\- No tenía sentido seguir.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Creo que podría haber sido un trabajo que podía haberte llevado al primer puesto entre los detectives privados.

\- Ya lo estoy… mi vida no dependía de este caso - dije sonriendo.

\- Hermano… ya sabes la publicidad que te habría dado el caso.

\- Lo sé… pero ya le dije a Sorenson que era perder el tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que están muertos?

\- Si, si estuvieran vivos ya los habría encontrado.

\- Vale… vale… te creo - dijo y sentí una presión el pecho por estar mintiéndole al que para mí, era un hermano… y me dolía tener que hacerlo - pero Sorenson no va a parar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que ha contratado a otro. Y no a cualquiera, a Dick Coonan. Así que ten cuidado.

\- No sé porque lo dices.

\- Yo si lo sé… si hay una mujer guapa de por medio, pierdes toda lucidez - dijo riéndose… me conocía de verdad, pero esta vez no era por eso… o al menos, no solo por eso… también por un niño pequeño y por hacer justicia… por defender a dos inocentes. Él problema venía con el nombre de Dick Coonan, más que un detective privado, era un matón… un asesino… si le daba permiso Sorenson, la mataría sin dudarlo y mataría a todos los que se interpusieran para evitarlo. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar en alerta, porque tendría que cuidar de ellos más que nunca. Coonan haría lo que hiciera falta para encontrarlos, sin importar a quien tenga que matar para conseguirlo…

\- Hermano tengo que dejarte. Pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – esperaba no se negara a lo que iba a pedirle, sino lo tendría muy complicado.

\- Claro, lo que sea.

\- ¿Me avisas con los avances de Coonan? Solo quiero saber si se me paso algo a mí… ya sabes lo competitivo que soy.

\- Eso está hecho. Pero ten cuidado y disfruta de tus vacaciones.

\- Nos vemos pronto.

Esas noticias no me gustaban nada… estaban en peligro… tenía que intentar convencerlos para que nos fuéramos de aquí lo más rápido posible. Quizás también debía avisar a sus amigos quizás estarían en peligro. Esa sería una llamada que tendría que hacer pero… necesitaba convencerlos de marcharnos como fuera… si yo los encontré, Coonan también daría con el lugar… solo esperaba que tardará un poco para que pudiera conseguir lo necesario.

Primero averiguaría el número de Lanie, sería fácil mirar el teléfono de Kate, luego llamaría a mi hombre para que me consiguiera nuevos pasaportes. Pero antes tenía que tranquilizarme para que no me notaran nada. Sabía que esto era importante a la vez que peligroso pero ¿para qué preocuparles antes de tiempo? Sería mejor que no supieran nada de nada… cuando tuviera todo preparado, los convencería.

\- Hola – dije entrando en la cocina buscando al pequeño para seguir con nuestros juegos.

\- Hola – respondió Kate enfrascada con la preparación de la cena.

\- ¿Dónde está Luck? – le pregunte al no verlo por allí.

\- Está lavándose las manos para poder cenar – me aclaro - ¿todo bien?

\- Si - dije mirándola con una sonrisa, para ocultar el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Seguro? – era tremendamente lista, había notado mis dudas.

\- Claro ¿por? – dije intentando despistarla.

\- No sé, te veo raro… ¿malas noticias? - dijo señalando el móvil que aún mantenía en mis manos.

\- ¡Oh! algo así… es mi editora, metiéndome prisa para el próximo libro.

\- Pues… no sé yo… llevas aquí dos días y no te he visto escribir nada.

\- Ya… prefiero disfrutar de esto… de la compañía - dije sonriendo.

\- Venga, mentiroso, prepárate para la cena, a ver si lo haces mejor que mentir – me dijo tirándome un trapo que tenía ella en la mano.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Luck se fue a dormir a su cama enseguida… parecía cansado, cosas de niños supuse, porque yo, por mucho trabajo que hubiera echo hoy, no iba a poder dormir. Y menos si pensaba en la dichosa llamada… en la llamada que los ponía en peligro y me ponía a mí en alerta.

\- Rick… Rick…

\- ¿Si? – dije sorprendido… estaba en mi mundo pensando posibles estrategias y no repare en que me llamaba.

\- No estabas escuchando. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Solo pensaba – le confesé.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En… vosotros - dije sin poder mentirle.

\- ¿En nosotros? – pregunto extrañada.

\- Si… en que me gustaría poder ayudaros con todo esto.

\- Estamos bien.

\- Ya pero… no estáis completamente a salvo. Me gustaría que estuvierais en algún lugar donde fuera imposible que os molestaran.

\- Rick… aunque no te lo diga… aunque no te lo demuestre… nos has ayudado mucho desde que llegaste… esto antes de tu llegada era un infierno… sobre todo con Luck… estaba solo y contigo, es feliz. Nunca estaremos a salvo mientras Will viva pero tenerte alrededor al menos lo hace más divertido… más ameno… así que gracias de nuevo.

\- Gracias por aceptarme… y por hablar conmigo - dije haciéndola reír… y disfrute de esa sonrisa suya tan preciosa… como si se colara de repente un rayo de sol por una pequeña rendija.

\- Debería… acostarme.

\- Claro… si, buenas noches… yo estaré bien en el sofá.

\- No seas tonto… ya hemos compartido antes cama, sería tonto que te quedarás aquí, incómodo en este sofá cuando…

\- Vale… no hace falta que supliques más, dormiré contigo - dije riéndome y haciéndola sonreír a la vez que se sonrojaba.

\- Nada de…

\- Tranquila… aprecio demasiado mi cuello.

\- Más te vale – dijo tirándome un cojín por la cabeza.

Mientras ella fue al baño para cambiarse, yo me cambié rápidamente y me metí en mi lado de la cama. Qué raro resulta esto… nunca antes había tenido lado de la cama… supongo que porque nunca me duraban mucho mis parejas como para tener que elegir lado en la cama. Esa era mi antigua vida… la que yo pensaba que era divertida… la que me gustaba, pero era porque no conocía una vida en familia… con Kate, con Luck, esta sí que sería una buena vida.

Salió del baño y me quede boquiabierto. Llevaba un pantalón largo de pijama y una camiseta que dejaba su cuello al aire. Poder ver sus hombros… su clavícula… ¡Dios ayúdame! Implore en mi mente, porque no sé si podré quedarme quieto mucho tiempo con esta belleza a mi lado. Se tumbó a mi lado boca arriba, como estaba yo. Ambos nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que escuche como Kate carraspeaba.

\- ¿Puedes apagar la luz?

\- ¡Oh! Sí, claro… lo siento - dije girándome para apagarla.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches - le respondí tragando todo el aire que había estado manteniendo desde que se tumbó allí a mi lado. Esta mujer era increíble y sin duda sería mi perdición. Ya de momento, había hecho que dejara mi primer trabajo sin acabar… por ella había dejado un trabajo a medias… por ella sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por salvarla, por mantenerla a salvo… aunque tuviera que cambiar mi vida por completo… aunque tenga que irme lejos de aquí… aunque nunca más vuelva a mi antigua vida. Pero ella merecía todo eso, todo y más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Una noche, solos en la cama y ambos sintiendo algo el uno por el otro, veremos si aguantan sin tocarse jaja.**

 **Bueno espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **He de comunicaros que he acabado de escribir la historia y justo a tiempo porque siento que la inspiración se me ha ido de golpe nada más acabarla. Creo que he dado mucho a esta historia como siempre, pero me ha sido fácil de escribir, mucho más que anteriores me salían las palabras casi sin quererlo…Bendita Inspiración. Espero que vuelva pronto para seguir escribiendo. La historia como avisé sería un poco más cortita 32 capítulos, pero aún queda mucho para disfrutarla.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, os dejo un capítulo que va a servir un poco de transición, que es importante para la historia. No quiero que me odiéis pero ya lo entenderéis un poco más adelante.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, sois muy grandes. Y gracias a Ladydkl por su trabajo y su apoyo, sin ti no sería igual.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

No podía dormir y notaba como Kate se movía a mi lado. Me giré un poco para verla aunque la oscuridad de la noche me lo impidió. De repente, la escuche sollozar. Estaba llorando y yo no podía estar tan cerca y no intentar aliviar ese llanto, así que pase un brazo por su espalda y la atraje hacia mí. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero terminó escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Podía sentir sus lágrimas cálidas caer por mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera… me dolía tanto sentirla así.

Poco a poco, note como se relajaba en mis brazos, intente calmarla pasando suavemente mis brazos sobre su espalda con una leve caricia.

\- ¿Estas mejor?

Su cabeza se movió de forma afirmativa. Me separé un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Casi no veía nada, pero sus ojos vidriosos de haber estado llorando, los vería a mil kilómetros de distancia. Eran tristes, preocupados, distantes. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos él uno al otro y de repente sus labios de forma tímida, se posaron sobre los míos.

Me quede paralizado… sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? ¿Lo hacía por lo que acababa de pasar? No me dio tiempo a hacerle esas preguntas cuando sentí como me empujaba y se colocaba sobre mí, apretando más sus labios sobre los míos. No pude resistirme más… ¿quién podría?

Le devolví el beso con todas mis ganas, mientras la atraía hacia mí abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura. Quería hacerlo más lento… demostrarle que esto no era solo pasión… aunque había mucho de eso… esto no solo era deseo… no era solo cosa de una noche. Pero no podía parar… al sentirla cerca, su cuerpo presionando sobre el mío, su lengua en mi cuello sacándome un gemido… sacándome de todo pensamiento.

Sus manos sobre mi pecho… tocándome, acariciándome, pellizcando mis pechos mientras su mirada me pedía que me abandonara, estaba en la luna. Me estaba volviendo loco. No podía parar, de tocarla, de llenar mis manos con su pechos tan excitados como los míos, pero necesitaba que ella… sintiera lo mismo.

La gire quedando sobre ella y le bese el cuello haciéndola suspirar, bese su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, su hombro y subí mi boca hacia su oído mordiéndolo suavemente haciéndola gemir y estremecerse.

\- Kate, si quieres que pare, hazlo ahora…

\- Lo que quiero es que te calles - dijo mirándome, con esa sonrisa tímida, pero tan seductora. La mire una vez más para darle tiempo a cambiar de idea, pero al ver su nerviosismo, igual o superior al mío, empecé a despojarla de su ropa. Tenía una piel tan suave, tan adictiva. No podía dejar de tocarla, no podía dejar de besarla.

Me quite la ropa con su ayuda deprisa dejándonos a ambos completamente desnudos.

\- Necesito…

\- Primer cajón -dijo con un suspiro al moverme y rozar con mi rodilla donde más lo necesitaba.

Cogí un preservativo del cajón, me lo coloque rápidamente y me volví a colocar sobre ella. Quería poseerla, notarla mientras estrechaba mi miembro con sus labios. Estaba tan obsesionado de hacerla mía que no espere más y la penetre de un golpe haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido. La bese para callarlo, no quería hacerle daño, solo hacerla suspirar y disfrutar. Esa mujer tan bonita no se merecía dolor, solo placer, todo el del mundo. Mientras esperaba que se adaptara a mí. Sentí como me abrazaba el cuello y empezaba a mover sus caderas en busca de las mías mientras sus piernas me acercaban más a ella, para hacer mi penetración más profunda, dándome permiso… más bien rogándome que me moviera.

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese instante, hasta este momento donde ambos nos movíamos dándonos el mayor placer del mundo. No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo eso me daba igual… todo me daba igual. Solo podía sentir su estrechez sobre mi pene volviéndome loco, sus labios sobre los míos y sus uñas clavándose sobre mi espalda provocando un dolor placentero que me volvía loco. Estaba tan cerca, cuando decidí levantarme un poco para poder aumentar mejor la envestida, pero enseguida note que Kate no estaba de acuerdo con ese movimiento. Me agarro por el collar para atraerme de nuevo hacia su cuerpo… para poder sentirnos piel con piel con tanta mala suerte que el collar se rompió… pero me dio igual. No podía parar, no quería quedarme quieto… estaba tan cerca y notaba que ella también lo estaba. Levantó más sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura con ellas instándome a ir cada más y más profundo hasta que sentí como tenía su orgasmo, apretando mi pene con mucha fuerza… pero seguí moviéndome con fuerza y rapidez aumentando su placer y llevándome al mío… al mayor de mi existencia… nunca antes me había sentido así… tan pleno y con de ganas de repetir una y mil veces más.

Me quede quieto sobre ella durante unos segundos, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran, dejando suaves besos sobre su cuello, su hombro, mientras notaba su aliento acelerado aun sobre mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera.

\- Eres tan, tan hermosa Kate… eres preciosa - dije en su oído, mientras aguantaba su cara con mis manos para que no se moviera, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero de repente paso algo que no me esperaba. Kate me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo y su mirada cambio a ¿pánico?

\- Kate ¿he dicho algo malo? – dije volviendo a subir al colchón.

\- No… esto… esto ha sido un error - dijo mirando a sus manos entrelazadas tapando su pecho cubierto por las sabanas.

\- Kate… - le dije asustado… que había hecho mal…que era….

\- Lo siento, lo siento pero… no puedo… - casi grito tapándose la cara con las manos y empezando a llorar de nuevo.

\- Pero habla conmigo… - le dije cogiéndola por los brazos al tiempo que me ponía de rodillas frente a ella - podemos hablar… aclararlo.

\- No, no puedo… ha sido un error – decía una y otra vez llorando de forma desesperada.

\- Por favor Kate, ya me voy, pero deja de llorar - dije levantándome enfadado.

Cogí mi ropa y una almohada y salí dando un portazo. Me deje caer en el sofá, sin entender absolutamente nada. Aun llevaba el preservativo puesto, me lo quite con una servilleta y después de tirarlo me fui al sofá.

Si al menos me hubiera explicado que había pasado… si al menos… no le encontraba explicación a lo sucedido. Para mí fue una experiencia sublime… para luego, acabar de una forma tan dolorosa.

Estaba tan enfadado que lo page con la mesa, la golpee con fuerza, casi rompiéndola de una fuerte patada. Intente relajarme para no asustar a Luck, pero estaba tan enfadado… tan desconcertado, ¿si al menos me hubiera contado que sucedía? Quizás, así, la hubiera entendido, pero ahora me sentía enfadado, engañado, utilizado y muy confundido.

Me tumbe en el sofá arropándome con la manta hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos, aunque sabía que la noche iba a ser muy larga y que no iba a conseguir dormirme.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, me di por vencido y me levanté quedando sentado sobre el sofá. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza pensando en lo sucedido ayer y… si no tuviera que cuidar de ellos, ahora más que nunca, me iría, desaparecería, ahora mismo sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero tenía que cuidar de ellos, con más motivo ahora, que Coonan estaba suelto.

Sentí unos pasitos acercarse a mí y cuando levanté la vista no pude evitar sonreír al ver un adormilado Luck acercándose a mí, arrastrando una mantita con la que estaba arropándose. Cuando llego hasta el sofá lo agarre y lo subí sobre mis rodillas.

\- Buenos días enano – le salude.

\- No soy enano - dijo sacándome la lengua.

\- Es verdad, eres un grandullón - dije removiéndole el pelo.

\- No me líes el pelo…

\- Ah ¿pero ya te has peinado?

\- No… pero no quiero hacerlo. Me gusta así.

\- Ah claro - dije riéndome.

\- Rick ¿Dónde estás tú collar?

\- ¿Mi collar?

\- Si, el que te regale.

\- Ah… - entonces me vinieron imágenes de cuando lo había visto por última vez, del cuerpo de Kate retorciéndose debajo del mío, de sus labios sobre los míos…

\- ¿Rick? - dijo el niño devolviéndome a la realidad.

\- Está en la habitación de mama.

\- Voy a por él - dijo poniéndose de pie, salió corriendo y no supe dónde esconderme le iba a doler verlo roto. Fui tras él y me quede en el pasillo, no quería molestar a Kate de buena mañana.

\- Mami…

\- Hola cariño.

\- ¿Dónde está el collar de Rick?

\- ¡Oh cariño! – le dijo su madre, al recordar la misma escena que había visto yo en mi memoria.

\- ¿Qué? - pero a Kate no le dio tiempo a responder cuando lo vio roto y tirado por el suelo - ¿Lo has roto? ¿No te gustaba? - dijo llorando mientras me miraba con gesto de resentimiento. Salió corriendo fuera de la habitación y se encerró en la suya.

\- Luck - dije intentando pararlo, pero fue imposible.

\- Lo siento. Hablare con él, le diré que fue mi culpa – me dijo Kate… que me miraba muy seria.

\- No déjalo. Prefiero arreglarlo yo - dije recogiendo los restos del collar.

\- Rick ¿podemos hablar?

\- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dije saliendo disparado después de coger mi ropa.

\- Rick, por favor… - me suplico.

\- Voy al pueblo… vendré a la noche.

\- Pero… - intento pararme, pero la esquive y a modo de despedida le dije que hablaría con el niño.

\- Luego hablare con Luck - dije saliendo de la habitación sin dejar que se explicara porque estaba dolido… muy dolido y ahora cualquier cosa que me dijera no iba a poder entenderla… no era el mejor momento.

Salí de la casa y subí el coche rumbo al pueblo. Cuando llegue a donde el día antes estaba el árbol tirado me encontré con que ya no estaba, en cambio se encontraban Mary y su abuelo.

\- Hola Rick - dijo Mary abrazándome - estábamos preocupados.

\- Estoy bien. Iba a hacer eso ahora para poder ir al pueblo.

\- ¿Y la granja?

\- Destrozada pero lo arreglaré.

\- Tranquilo. Eso nadie lo esperaba, no es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé, pero lo hare. Los animales están a salvo.

\- Bien. ¿Y los vecinos?

\- Están bien. Voy al pueblo a por algunos utensilios y víveres, ¿me acompañáis?

\- Claro, vamos.

Compre todo lo que recordaba de la lista de Kate, más algunas cosas más, como leche, galletas, cereales… cosas que duraban mucho, además de todo el material necesario para poder recuperar la casa… sabía que tenía que repararla, pero iba a ser complicado si teníamos que huir en unos días. Quizás lo mejor sería dejarle dinero al viejo, para que se ocuparan ellos, después de todo tenía mucho que agradecerles.

Se estaba empezando a hacer tarde. Cogí mis cosas las cargué en el coche y tome rumbo de nuevo a la casa… tenía que afrontar los problemas que había dejado cuando me había ido tenía que dejarle la oportunidad a Kate de que se explicara y tenía que aclarar las cosas con Luck… no podía perderlo a él también. Kate, ya no era recuperable… esa mujer seguía aún muy dolida contra los hombres, por mucho que hiciera, no conseguiría nada. Necesitaba una ayuda que yo no podía darle, pero si podía ayudarla a ponerse a salvo y eso ahora mismo tenía que ser lo más importante.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia. Los que no entendáis a Kate espero que la entendáis en los próximos capítulos cuando pueda explicarse, creo que tiene buenas razones.**

 **Bueno sin más, que nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, os dejo un capítulo más. Gracias por seguir ahí y espero que os sigua gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV RICK

Pare el coche justo en la entrada de la casa, pero antes de entrar necesitaba hacer una llamada, la que podía ayudarme a convencerlos de que lo mejor era irse lo más lejos posible con una nueva identidad.

Marque el número de teléfono de Lanie, lo había memorizado esa noche en uno de mis paseos para calmar mis nervios.

\- ¿Si? – escuche la voz de Lanie… no la había visto más que una vez, pero se notaba que quería a Kate y que haría lo que fuera por su amiga.

\- Hola soy Rodgers – me presente.

\- ¿Rodgers?

\- Si, el detective privado.

\- Déjame en paz… - dijo amenazando con colgar, tenía que hacer algo para impedírselo.

\- Ya no trabajo para Sorenson.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo callando y después de coger aire siguió - Me da igual.

\- Espere… solo quiero ayudar – intente decirle para que no colgara.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Deje el trabajo porque sabía que si lo cumplía haría daño a su amiga y su hijo. Conozco la historia de Kate, por eso abandone el caso. No quiero que los encuentre.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que creerle? – era inteligente… al menos.

\- Porque sé dónde están y no se lo he dicho a Sorenson.

\- Seguro.

\- Siento lo de su tía Dawson - dije y me quede esperando su reacción.

\- Para que llama. ¿Qué es lo quiere? ¿Dinero?

\- Solo avisarla. Sorenson no lo ha dejado. Ha contratado a otro para que los encuentre. Pero… él otro, no es como yo. No se dejara influenciar por la verdad… él hará lo que sea por cumplir su cometido… es un asesino a sueldo.

\- ¡Dios! Kate… - pude ver su rostro de pánico, aun sin tenerla delante.

\- Necesito pedirle un favor – le suplique

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Necesito que se ponga a salvo. Que se cuide, y se esconda, porque será la primera que quiera matar para conseguir una respuesta. No se quede sola y vaya con cuidado.

\- Bien ¿Qué es lo que quiere pedirme? – seguía atenta, no tenia miedo.

\- Necesito que avise a Kate… hágaselo saber y aconséjele que huya. Es el momento de hacerlo, no debe, no puede esperar más.

\- Pero… - dudaba aun de mí, debía dejarle claro que solo lo hacía por proteger a su amiga y su hijo.

\- Dígaselo… sino la encontraran y… la mataran. Él no es un detective al uso, es un asesino, lo conozco, hará lo que sea por acabar la faena que no termino Sorenson. Están todos en peligro los que la conocen y usted más que nadie, por facilitarle la huida.

\- No creo que pueda convencerla.

\- Si la encuentra a usted… le será fácil sacar su paradero… créame la torturara si es necesario, no tiene reparos.

\- Bien, lo intentaré. Hablare con ella.

\- Hágalo…y por favor… cuídese.

\- Gracias… no sé porque lo hace, pero muchas gracias.

\- Solo me vale si pone a salvo. Supongo que lo hago porque me siento mal, solo de haberlo ayudado.

\- Hablaré con ella.

\- Gracias, adiós.

Colgué, ya no podía hacer nada más. Ahora mismo Kate no me creería nada de lo que le dijera… al revés, si le decía la verdad, no iría conmigo a ningún lado. Tenía que convencerla su amiga Lanie y entonces, yo me ofrecería para ayudarlos…

Baje del coche y entre en la casa. Kate estaba haciendo la cena, algo rico por lo bien que olía mientras Luck estaba sentado jugando en el sofá. Solo me miro por un segundo, pero entendí que aún seguía enfadado.

\- Hola – le dije acercándome, a lo mejor podía disculparme con él.

\- Hola

-¿Sigue enfadado?

\- Un poquito – dijo sin mirarme.

Fui hacia el sofá y me senté a su lado. No dejo de jugar y siguió sin mirarme ni una sola vez.

\- Luck ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – pregunte bajando la voz, para que solo él pudiera oírme.

\- No quiero hablar contigo – respondió ofendido aun.

\- Bien, pues solo escúchame - le dije despacio y vi como asentía sin apartar la vista de su juguete - siento mucho lo de tu collar, fue un accidente, no quería romperlo, me gustaba mucho. Lo siento, en serio y no quiero que estés enfadado. He hecho esto cuando he estado fuera - dije a la vez que sacaba dos pulseras con los macarrones del collar - una para ti y otra para mí… para que seamos siempre amigos. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día - dije levantándome y dejándolas en el lugar donde me senté.

\- Me gustan mucho, ¿eso quiere decir que siempre seremos amigos? - pregunto y me gire para mirarlo… estaba muy serio.

\- Si tú me dejas serlo… siempre será tu amigo - en cuanto termine de hablar, Luck se levantó y me abrazo con fuerza.

\- Te quiero mucho Rick – dijo bajito a mi oído.

\- Y yo a ti Luck, ¿amigos?

\- Amigos - dijo dándome la pulsera para que se la pusiera. Cuando se la ate, me puse yo la mía. Se levantó corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre para enseñársela, cuando miré hacia su dirección pude ver a Kate sonriendo y me dio una punzada el pecho al pensar en que esa sonrisa no era para mí.

\- Muy chula cariño. Venga vamos a cenar, que se está haciendo tarde.

\- Vale. ¿Rick me ayudas? – me pidió el pequeño.

\- Claro - dije levantándome con una sonrisa, porque al menos, tenía el perdón de Luck… lo de Kate, no creo que tuviera arreglo, muy a mi pesar.

Cenamos, solo hablando de las diabluras de Luck… contando lo que había hecho y lo que quería hacer estos días cuando ya pudiera salir de la casa… no sabía el pobre que quizás su vida volvería a cambiar. Solo esperaba que cambiara para bien y de forma definitiva… para que pudiera vivir una vida tranquila y feliz.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Luck se acostó, yo no tenía ganas de conversación, y mucho menos con Kate, porque sabía que me haría daño. Quería huir, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, así que me tumbe en el sofá y me arrope para dormirme.

\- Rick… podemos… - dijo intentando entablar conversación.

\- Estoy cansado – respondí de forma brusca. Quizá fui muy borde, pero me dolía en el alma su comportamiento de anoche. Para ella quizá solo hubiera sido un revolcón, pero para mí fue algo más… había comprendido que para mí, aquello, había sido amor.

\- Vale… lo siento - dijo Kate con dolor.

¡Dios mío! no quería hacerle daño pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo? cuando yo estaba tan dolido… o más que ella. Tan dolido de que pensara que haberse acostado conmigo fuera un error, un error fatal. Yo nunca pensaría que estar con ella fuera un error… nunca y eso me dolía…

¿Por qué me dolió tanto? Porque la quiero… si la quiero. Increíble pero la quiero… la quiero de una forma irracional. Solo la conozco hace dos semanas y ya estoy loco por esta mujer. Quiero cuidarla, amarla, protegerla con mi cuerpo, como Sorenson nunca hizo, quiero darle una vida llena de amor, pero creo que yo no soy él que puede dárselo o eso al menos piensa ella, para ella solo fui… un error.

POV KATE

En la habitación, tras su negación a hablar, sentía como mi corazón se rompía, pero que podía esperar… le dije que fue un error, lo que sucedió anoche, eso tan bonito y que deseaba repetir, no era un error, era una preciosa convergencia de dos seres necesitados de afecto. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en los últimos años y yo metí la pata de tal manera… que comprendo que me odie… Fui una estúpida, pero me dio tanto miedo.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara y solo pensé en hablar con mi amiga, ella me entendería. Saque el teléfono que había cogido justo antes de meterme en la habitación y llame a mi amiga… sabía que no debía hacerlo pero necesitaba hablar… necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor.

Marque su número y de golpe no supe que decirle… no sabía cómo explicarle como me sentía porque ni siquiera yo sabía cómo lo que sentía, ella me conocía tan bien, que no necesitaría decir nada para que ella supiera lo que me estaba pasando.

\- ¿Kate? – dijo al descolgar, sin oír aun mi voz.

\- Siento llamar tan tarde.

\- No, está bien ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- Y yo contigo – note su voz asustada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunte temerosa de su respuesta.

\- Primero lo tuyo… tiene que ser importante si has llamado tan tarde.

\- Pues… veras…

\- Es sobre tu amiguito… tu vecinito.

\- Lanie – la reprendí, aquello no era un juego.

\- Es sobre él ¿verdad?

\- Si… yo… ayer me acosté con él.

\- ¿Que? – callo para coger aire y siguió diciendo - No me lo puedo creer.

\- Ni yo – le respondí sin saber que decir… aquello no podía estar bien.

\- Cariño eso no está mal.

\- No… lo que está mal, es lo que paso después…

\- ¿Qué? Me tienes en ascuas.

\- Le dije que había sido un error – calle esperando su bronca.

\- Pero Kate… me sabe mal decirlo tan claramente… pero la has cagado amiga.

\- Ya lo sé. Ahora no me habla y lo entiendo… pero no sé cómo explicarle lo que me paso porque ni yo lo sé.

\- Kate dijo algo que…

\- Me… llamo preciosa… Will siempre me llamaba así… supongo que me bloquee y...

\- Kate… tienes que explicárselo. Sé que te importa, así que háblalo con él.

\- Pero no quiere escucharme.

\- Pues oblígalo… nadie te ha impedido nunca decir las cosas claras. Habla con él Kate… no le pierdas por tus miedos.

\- No quiero perderlo… me importa mucho… me hace sentir bien… especial…

\- Pues entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

\- Lo haré, gracias Lanie.

\- Qué harías sin mí - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Bueno, cuéntame que querías decirme.

\- Verás he tenido noticias nuevas sobre el detective…

\- ¿Y?

\- Por lo visto a dejado el caso, ha descubierto porque huiste

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – empecé a temblar… ahora sí que estábamos en peligro.

\- No sé, será tan bueno como dicen. Me llamo para avisarme de que Will ha contratado a otro y por lo visto es un animal. Creo Kate que ha llegado el momento de que os mováis. Tenéis que iros.

\- Lanie ¿estás en peligro?

\- No, estoy con Espo… no te preocupes… estaré bien. Pero tienes que irte Kate.

\- No se sí es lo mejor.

\- Yo si lo creo… intentaré conseguirte los pasaportes pero… no sé si podré hacértelos llegar.

\- Sin ellos no podré hacerlo.

\- Podría contárselo a los chicos y ellos me ayudarían.

\- No, si no saben nada no pueden hacerles nada.

-Bueno… pero piénsalo. Tenéis que huir.

\- Lo intentaré… aunque creo que será muy complicado.

\- Cuídate amiga.

\- Tú también… no andes por ahí sola.

\- Lo haré. Y tu arréglate con tu bandido… no lo dejes escapar.

\- Lo intentaré.

-No lo intentes, hazlo. Y si no te escucha pues… demuéstraselo - dijo haciéndome reír.

Apague el móvil y me tumbe en la cama. Lanie tenía razón tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y quizás también tenía que pensar en que era el momento de moverse e irnos lo más lejos posible. Pero…Rick ¿querría venirse con nosotros? Tendría que preguntárselo para saberlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Momento de dar un paso hacia adelante, momento de huir. Veremos a ver como Kate empieza a tomar decisiones y si Rick está dentro de sus planes de huida o no.**

 **Gracias a todos y que tengáis un gran fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando y gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros mensajes.**

 **Gracias también y en especial a mi compañera por su trabajo, increíble.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV KATE

 _Escuche un ruido, un fuerte golpe, como si hubieran tirado una puerta abajo. Me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo hacia el exterior. Pero todo paso muy rápido. Vi a un hombre con una sonrisa siniestra y el rostro… no podía verlo… llevaba un arma en la mano apuntando hacia el otro lado del salón pero manteniendo la mirada en mí, con esa sonrisa que hacía que las piernas me temblaran de pánico._

 _Cuando miré hacia donde la pistola apuntaba, vi a Rick con cara de miedo y tras un fuerte sonido, por desgracia, muy familiar en mi vida, cayo hacia atrás con una herida en el pecho por la que no dejaba de sangrar. Salí corriendo cayendo de rodillas a su lado y tape la herida fuertemente a fin de parar la hemorragia, podía notar el líquido elemento impregnando mis manos, el olor inequívoco de la sangre en toda la estancia… y los ojos perdidos de Rick mirándome… se estaban muriendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía como el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos al presenciar su último suspiro._

Me desperté sobresaltada tras la pesadilla que acababa de tener. La llamada de Lanie me había inquietado y ahora tenía miedo, no solo por Luck, sino por lo que le podían hacer también a Rick. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, necesitaba verlo… cerciorarme de que estaba bien.

Me limpie con rabia las lágrimas mientras me movía despacio por la habitación para no despertarlos. Cuando abrí la puerta sentí miedo… una fuerte presión al recordar la dramática experiencia de mi sueño.

Mi mirada inmediatamente se fue hacia la puerta que seguía cerrada como la había dejado hacía apenas unas horas. Me arrime despacio al sofá, necesitaba verlo, comprobar que estaba bien, vivo. Cuando lo vi, allí tan tranquilo, tan dormido… volví a respirar. Como si me liberara del sueño y me relajara nuevamente.

Me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, a su lado. Sentí como las lágrimas volvían a cegarme y con mucho cuidado… con el tembleque residual del sueño en mis manos, le acaricie suavemente la mandíbula intentando no despertarlo. Recordé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior… quizás perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a un gran hombre… pero me bloqueo el miedo, se apodero de mí el pánico al escuchar esa palabra, que normalmente me hubiera gustado, pero escucharla de su boca, después haber hecho el amor, removió mi memoria y con ella todo el dolor, el miedo y la rabia. Lo triste es que recibió quien menos culpa tenia, él.

\- Kate - me susurro su voz y cuando levante la cabeza me encontré con su mirada preocupada por mis lágrimas.

\- Lo siento - dije intentando levantarme, precisaba huir, esconderme de mi vergüenza después de lo mal que le trate el día anterior, pero Rick me agarro de la mano y me interrogo.

\- Kate ¿pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado - ¿está bien Luck? - y no pude decirle nada, empecé a llorar como una niña… lloraba porque mi corazón estaba tan asustado, triste y maltrecho que termine dañando a quien no hizo nada más que darme su cariño, ayudando y protegiéndome… estaba llorando porque mi corazón estaba roto, herido de muerte, destrozado por quien no lo merecía.

\- Yo… perdona… siento haberte despertado – dije tímida mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo y rodando por mi rostro.

\- Eso no importa – dijo incorporándose y sentándose. Asentí sin levantar aun mis ojos por vergüenza y el siguió hablando – pero ya que estas aquí, podemos hablar. ¿Por qué estas llorando Kate?

\- Tuve una pesadilla, y me hacía falta comprobar que estabas bien… solo necesitaba…

\- Ven siéntate - dijo mostrándome con la mano un lugar a su lado. Me senté temerosa donde me indicaba, me costaba mantener su mirada y huyendo de sus ojos me fije en nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo que me provoco un escalofrió.

\- Yo… tuve una pesadilla… te hacían daño… necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

\- Tranquila, solo fue un sueño. ¿Ves? estoy bien –dijo poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro en señal de protección.

\- Rick… yo… es que ayer… veras… lo siento… perdóname – sin darme cuenta estaba tartamudeando, sentía tanta vergüenza de que me viera en esas condiciones que no sabía que decir.

\- Kate no hace falta que me des ninguna explicación, ni que te disculpes…

\- Pero quiero… necesito hacerlo. Primero y antes de nada… para mí no fue un error… me exprese mal y tus palabras me dejaron tan helada… que no supe explicarme y acabe diciendo algo de lo que me arrepiento.

\- Kate…

\- Necesito que me perdones – repetí tragando saliva - verás cuando me llamaste preciosa yo me bloquee… él… Will, me llamaba así y de repente… volví a atrás… me bloquee… siento… haber dicho lo que dije.

\- No Kate, soy yo quien lo siente.

\- No, tú no sabías lo que me sucedía, ni a que era debido. Tú no tienes la culpa.

\- Ya pero debería haber entendido que quizás no estabas aun preparada, pero cuando empezaste a besarme, deje de pensar… no pude parar…

\- No…no estoy lista para tener intimidad con alguien. Pero quería… necesitaba hacerlo… es más, quiero estar preparada para intentar algo contigo Rick… de verdad. Pero… a veces me asaltan los recuerdos y pienso que nunca podre dejar atrás todo el daño que Will me hizo… sé que no tienes la culpa, pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo parar mi memoria y a veces aun siento sus golpes cuando alguien me toca…

\- Tranquila por favor – me dijo al notar que mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro… - Kate, yo estaré aquí siempre. Si solo quieres mi amistad… la tendrás… me conformo con lo que puedas darme porque me importas Kate y no quiero verte sufrir, no por mi culpa.

\- Quiero más que una amistad de ti Rick, pero mi corazón está herido y tengo tanto miedo…

\- Déjame ayudarte… necesito curar ese corazón herido… déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz Kate. Por favor… deja que me acerque para ayudarte.

Levanté la mirada para reunirla con la suya y vi sinceridad… sabía que no tenía que temerle… sabía que quería hacerme feliz… que me cuidaría como hasta ahora lo había hecho… y lo necesitaba… mi corazón precisaba de él.

No podía negar lo que me sucedía cuando lo tenía cerca. Quería olvidar, dejar el dolor y el miedo atrás y él podía ayudarme a conseguirlo.

Me acerque despacio y uní mis labios a los suyos en un dulce beso. Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por mi rostro, acariciándome tiernamente, haciéndome sentir viva… cuidada… amada. Me estremecí y todos los poros de mi piel se pusieron alerta, pero esta vez era por algo diferente… era por lo que me hacía sentir cuando me tocaba… con solo rozarme. Notaba su mano enredarse en mi pelo para profundizar un poco más en nuestra unión, y terminamos por la necesidad del aire.

Nos separamos despacio aunque aún podía sentir su cálida mano en mi pelo y su aliento cerca… muy cerca del mío. Abrí los ojos despacio y cuando lo miré vi un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo sonreír con ilusión por un presente lleno de ese azul brillante de sus ojos.

\- Hola – dijo tímido al verme sonrojada.

\- Hola - respondí tímidamente.

\- Me alegro de que hayamos hablado y me contaras lo que te sucedió.

\- Si, yo también - dije a la vez que se me abría la boca en un bostezo largo que intente evitar, tapándome con una mano, pues la otra seguía asida a él fuertemente.

\- Estás cansada, deberías seguir durmiendo ahora que paso la pesadilla – me argumento cariñoso y atento.

\- Si pero… ven conmigo – le suplique con los ojos entornados.

\- Kate…

\- Por favor… te necesito, solo quiero dormir contigo.

\- Está bien - dijo levantándose y tirando de mi para que me levantara.

Entramos en la habitación y Rick se quedó parado durante un segundo antes de seguirme. Nos tumbamos en la cama y en cuanto él puso su cuerpo acomodándose, me giré hacia él apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y dejando allí un beso cerca de su corazón. Note sus brazos fuertes sobre mi cintura apretándome sobre él para tener una mayor cercanía y depósito un suave beso en mi pelo.

\- Buenas noches Kate – me deseo en un susurro.

\- Buenas noches - dije sonriendo y cerré los ojos para intentar dormirme.

Me desperté por la fuerza de su abrazo. Si, era él, estaba a mi lado, en mi cama. Ese pensamiento me saco una sonrisa. Me tenía atrapada fuertemente, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, tanto que pude notar su excitación matutina. Me moví despacio para intentar liberarme para ir al baño, pero él se movió en sueños, separándose de mí.

Intente escabullirme sin despertarlo y mi cara se iluminó al verlo dormir. Parecía un niño pequeño acurrucado con el pelo todo revuelto y todo espatarrado en la cama. Le roce y sentí su piel sobre la mía, acaricie suavemente la cara y mi piel se erizo. Deje unos besos suaves alrededor de su cara, despacio para no despertarlo. Pero, en ese instante, su mano me sobresalto, apoyándose sobre mi cabeza acercándome a sus labios y sorprendiéndome con un beso de buenos días.

\- Hola dormilón – le salude.

\- Buenos días - dijo sonriendo y estirándose a la vez.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Genial - dijo colocándose sobre mí y atacando mis labios y todo mi cuerpo con su boca… con sus manos, haciéndome suspirar. Le atraje hacia mi colocando mis manos sobre su cuello y lo bese… como si no hubiera mañana… olvidándome de Will, de sus malos tratos y golpes, de Lanie, incluso de Luck y comprendí eso había sido un error. De repente sonó un clic, y Rick se separó rápidamente de mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi mama? – dijo enfadado el pequeño. Se acercó rápidamente y con sus pequeñas manitas, la emprendió a golpes contra Rick que alternaba su vista entre mis ojos y al niño sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Después de haberle propinado un par de golpes con sus puños y sus piernas, debió pensar que era suficiente, me separo de él con un certero empujón y se sentó sobre mis piernas muy orgulloso - mami tranquila… estoy aquí para cuidarte… - dijo con esa toda tranquilidad después de, según él, haber cumplido su cometido de protegerme. No sabía si reír o llorar… mi pequeño no había dudado en agredir a quien consideraba su amigo, con tal de protegerme… eso hizo que me llenara de ternura y me diera unas ganas enormes estrujarlo con abrazos y llenarlo de besos. Pobre mi pequeño, lo que hizo su padre le había marcado de por vida, pensé yo… como le explicaba que lo que me hacía sentir Rick no era nada parecido ni remotamente a lo que me hizo su padre.

\- Luck… - dijo un sorprendido Rick, pero mi pequeño seguía mirándole con cara de odio y rabia.

\- Cariño… Rick no me estaba haciendo daño.

\- Si… te estaba sujetando… no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

\- Luck amigo… nunca le haría daño a tu mami, ni a ti… os quiero mucho a los dos.

\- Papa también decía que nos quería y le pegaba a mami, tú no vas a hacerle lo mismo, no quiero.

\- Pero campeón… - intentaba explicar Rick sin saber muy bien donde se estaba metiendo - Yo no soy tu padre.

\- Cariño escúchame – intente explicarle - Rick no me estaba…no me ha hecho daño… solo estábamos… jugando. Me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

\- ¿Cosquillas? – repitió el pequeño mirándome confundido.

\- Si… como cuando te las hace a ti - me miraba sin terminar de creérselo.

\- ¿Le hacías cosquillas a mami?

\- Si – respondió Rick mirándome para no meter la pata.

\- ¡Ah! vale… pero si le haces daño a mi mama… no volveremos a ser amigos y te pegare mucho.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta colega – le dijo sonriendo, y resoplando como si se hubiera librado de la tercera guerra mundial – Pero… - dijo justo antes de lanzarse a por el para seguir el juego de las cosquillas – tu tampoco te vas a librar pequeñajo…

Veía a mi hijo retorcerse ante los juegos de Rick… y en mi interior suspire tranquila, al ver que juntos podíamos empezar una vida nueva, podíamos formar una nueva familia para Luck. Que juntos podíamos ser felices. Quizás Lanie tenía razón y que marcharnos lejos, muy lejos… y cuanto antes, sería lo mejor. Tal vez, después de todo este mal trago, de todo esto podía volver a empezar a vivir… quizás junto a él, mi corazón terminaría de sanar y podría curar mis heridas a base de cariño y amor… Un amor que Rick me estaba brindando con los brazos abiertos y que yo a pesar de todo el dolor que tenía acumulado, quizá con el tiempo, podría recibirlo en condiciones, a lo mejor en un futuro cercano, pudiera incluso hasta disfrutarlo sin temores o miedos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando y poco a poco irá empezando la acción. Estamos ya a medio camino para llegar al final, son 32 capítulos por lo tanto todavía queda pero ahora les toca disfrutar un poco de lo que tienen, de lo que han conseguido.**

 **Espero vuestros mensajes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Esperando y deseando que este día que empieza sea aunque sea solo la mitad mejor que el de ayer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Estábamos desayunando juntos como un autentica familia. Rick jugaba con Luck, estaban en su salsa ambos. No sabía si es que a Rick le gustaban los niños, pero con mi hijo estaba haciendo milagros, le hacía mucho bien, es más, nos hacía mucho bien.

Sabía que tenía que contarle lo que estaba pasando, o al menos poner en antecedentes a Rick para que no se sorprendiera a partir de ese momento por lo que pudiera pasar, esperaba que decidiera venirse con nosotros, aunque temía su respuesta, era demasiado… le iba a pedir que abandonara todo para venirse con nosotros. Dejar su antigua vida atrás para empezar una nueva a nuestro lado. No era nada fácil… pero Luck y yo le necesitábamos para empezar la nueva vida con algo que nos animara a seguir luchando.

\- Chicos – dije para llamar su atención, había llegado el momento de contarles todo.

\- ¿Si? – respondieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose por la casualidad y echándose a reír.

\- Tengo que hablar con los dos.

\- Claro…dinos - dijo Rick levantando del suelo a Luck en brazos y mirándome expectante.

\- Creo que es hora… de irnos de aquí para siempre… es hora de moverse.

\- Guay mami. Pero Rick se viene – dijo seguro de si mismo, con inocencia y yo agradecí que fuera él quien hiciera la pregunta que tanto miedo me daba a mi hacer. Ambos nos quedamos mirando a Rick y me di cuenta de lo difícil que tenía que ser para él negarse cuando ambos estábamos casi obligándole a que diera una respuesta afirmativa, así que quise ayudarle un poco quitándole presión, haciendo que el pequeño desapareciera de escena unos minutos.

\- Luck… porque no vas a lavarte y nos dejas a Rick y a mí un momento a solas.

\- Jo mami… - dijo protestando, pero obedeciendo y yendo hacia el baño.

\- Rick… veras, no tienes que… sentirte obligado, yo sé que es una decisión difícil para ti y no tienes porque… - estaba dándole motivos para que se negara, pero su cara no me daba la sensación de que fuera a negarse, más bien lo contrario.

\- Pero… y si yo quiero.

\- ¿Qué? – dije abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Quiero estar con vosotros, y si para eso tengo que irme lejos, dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, lo haré - dijo mirándome muy serio a los ojos para que yo no tuviera duda de que lo decía de verdad, desde el corazón. Me acerque y le bese con todas las ganas del mundo, me separé despacio sintiendo aún su sonrisa sobre mis labios.

\- Gracias –dije… y él sonrió agradecido por mi muestra de afecto.

\- Kate te dije que cuidaría vosotros y voy a cumplir con mi palabra. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Eso… es que es el problema, aún no sé cómo voy a conseguir los pasaportes.

\- Tranquila yo tengo un "conocido" – respondió seguro de si mismo.

\- Un "conocido" no sé si me gusta eso Rick.

\- Es una amigo con el que he trabajado para mis libros… él puede traérnoslos y en un par de días estarían en nuestras manos.

\- Pero… - no me gustaba eso de "conocido" me sonaba peligroso.

\- Kate confía en mí, solo dímelo y yo haré lo necesario.

\- De acuerdo… hagámoslo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Will está insistiendo más que nunca. Y además creo que quiero empezar ya a vivir… una vida donde él esté lejos… fuera de mi vida y de la de Luck… no quiero tener más miedo.

\- Bien… Así me gusta, que digo… Me encanta – grito dándome ahora un abrazo y un beso.

\- Y a mí que vengas con nosotros – le respondí aun entre sus brazos.

\- Voy a llamar a esa persona y pasado mañana estaremos lejos de esto…y de su alcance.

\- Eso espero - dije algo asustada y él me abrazo con fuerza dándome la seguridad y el sentimiento de protección que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos.

\- ¿Ya puedo pasar? - preguntó mi pequeño entrando y sentándose de nuevo en las piernas de Rick que enseguida empezó a acariciarle tiernamente el pelo.

\- Luck… que apellido te gustaría ponerte para empezar una vida nueva - le preguntó Rick haciéndole cosquillas.

\- No sé… ¿Cómo te apellidas tú? - le pregunto a Rick muy serio… él se lo pensó… antes de responder, cosa que me pareció extraña - Castle… me apellido Castle.

\- Rick Castle, que guay mami se llama como el de tus libros.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Rick sonriéndome con cara de pillo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme… ¿de verdad él podía ser mi escritor favorito? ¿De verdad estaba saliendo con el dueño de mis momentos de relax y placer?

\- No le hagas caso – respondí rápidamente para evitar la vergüenza.

\- Esto no quedara así señorita - dijo sonriendo, pero sabía que aunque ahora lo había dejado pasar terminaría burlándose de mí.

\- Mami, ¿podemos llamarnos Castle?

\- ¿Castle? – como podía explicarle a mi hijo que en mis ensoñaciones yo me imagine siendo la mujer de un importante escritor de misterio que se llamaba así… que pequeño era el mundo, y ahora mi hijo pretendía que hiciera realidad mi sueño - ¿Porque quieres llamarte así? – le dije disimulando.

\- Porque si Rick se llama así… podemos ser una familia ¿no?... me gustaría que Rick fuera mi nuevo papa.

Rick se tensó un poco ante aquello, pero rápidamente lo abrazo y me miró, antes de responder para saber cuál era mi opinión, pero yo no sabía que decir. ¿Qué podía decirle a mi hijo? Rick no era su padre, pero después de como Will se había portado con nosotros, era normal que quisiera un padre como Rick… que lo tratara bien, que lo quisiera y con el que sentirse seguro y a salvo del mundo en el que estaba creciendo. Pero y el pobre Rick… le estaba cargando de responsabilidades sin comerlo, ni beberlo. Se había metido de lleno en un lio tremendo por… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Pero Rick no quiso esperar más mi consentimiento y hablo desde su corazón, mirando a los ojos a mi hijo para responderle. Haciendo que yo me emocionara con ello.

\- Luck… me gustaría ser tu papa… pero sabes que ya tienes uno ¿verdad?

\- Si… pero no me gusta… me gustas tú.

\- A mí también me gustas tú, pero ten en cuenta… - en ese momento Luck le interrumpió sin miramientos… mi hijo sabía lo que quería.

\- ¿Entonces? - dijo y vi como Rick me miraba a mí y yo no pude negarle nada.

\- Castle…me gusta – dije yo para sacar del apuro a ese hombre que sin conocerme había decidido ser el padre de mi hijo y también mi bastón para ayudarme a salir del mundo del miedo en el que hacía cuatro años que vivía.

\- Entonces no se diga más… llamare ahora a mi amigo y pediré tres pasaporte a nombre de Castle.

\- Dos ¿no? tú no necesitarás hacerte uno.

\- ¡Ah…claro! que tonto - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Me estaba mintiendo? O era yo que estaba paranoica con la llamada de mi amiga Lanie.

Cogió a Luck en volandas y tras darle un par de vueltas como si fuera un avión, lo dejo en el suelo y salió afuera para poder hablar por teléfono con ese "conocido" que decía tener. Estaba muerta de miedo… pero ahora no estaba sola… ahora le tenía a él.

POV RICK

Me había sorprendido que Kate me contara tan pronto lo de huir, pero me alegraba que Lanie hubiera conseguido convencerla, creo que también tenía que agradecerle en parte lo que tenemos Kate y yo… agradecerle lo que paso anoche.

Cuando el niño dijo que quería que fuera su padre, no supe si llorar o reír de lo nervioso que me puse… verdaderamente, ahora que lo pienso… solo podía sonreír. Ese niño era un amor y aunque él ya tenía un padre no me importaría serlo yo definitivamente si algún día ese hombre terminaba encerrado, cosa que tenía muy clara que conseguiría yo, cuando fuera posible.

Es un amor y pienso cuidar de él como si lo fuera me da igual si lo es o no. Lo quiero y pienso demostrárselo…a él y a su madre. Ambos merecen ser felices y yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo. Eso mismo fue lo que me dije y que jure firmemente llevar a cabo mientras tuviera vida.

Me molestaba internamente el saber que les mentía, aunque no quisiera. Ahora me necesitan y yo a ellos y si les digo la verdad… Kate me echara de su vida y de la del pequeño enseguida… quizás para siempre. Debería habérselo contado antes, pero… no se hubiera dejado ayudar.

Busque el número en la agenda de mi móvil y marque el número de mi "conocido"…estaba seguro que podía conseguirme en menos de dos días lo pasaportes. Luego ya veríamos cómo y hacia donde iríamos, pero lo mejor era tener cuanto antes esos pasaportes para empezar una vida nueva… al menos para ellos.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola brother.

\- ¿Sigues vivo Castle? – Me dijo a modo de reprimenda por tardar tanto en llamarle – cuanto tiempo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, la vida no me trata mal.

\- ¿Y cómo es que llamas?

\- Verás ¿te acuerdas de ese favor que me debías? – le dije para refrescarle la memoria.

\- Sí, claro ya sé que te debo una… pero no hace falta que me llames para recordármelo.

\- No es eso… pero preciso algo y creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme.

\- Dime. Pide lo que quieras.

\- Necesito tres pasaportes y urgentes…

\- Claro, solo tienes que darme los nombres y mandarme una foto y los tendrás en una semana.

\- No… Necesito que estén hechos en un par de días como mucho.

\- ¿Castle estas metido en un lio? – pregunto preocupado por mi… era un buen tipo, sabía que me haría el favor si comprendía mi prisa.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Claro, pero ten en cuenta… - iba a pedirme dinero, lo sabía, pero eso no me preocupaba ahora. Lo más importante era darnos prisa.

-Te mando en un rato las fotos por el móvil y en un par de días no vemos.

\- Ok. Un abrazo brother.

\- Igualmente… y tío… cuídate – colgué porque sabía que se estaba jugando el cuello por hacerme el favor.

Debía volver a Nueva York a por los pasaportes, allí conseguiría sacar todo mi dinero para poder empezar, luego ya vería como lo hacíamos. Seguiría escribiendo, lo podía hacer en cualquier lado y con ello mantenerlos, Kate volvería a trabajar si quería con su nueva identidad… una vida tranquila, normal, sin tener que esconderse de nada, ni de nadie.

Cuando entré en la casa, Kate sonreía con Luck en brazos, estaban bailando, mientras daban vueltas al ritmo de una melodía que tarareaba ella misma. Esa imagen me gustó tanto, que quise grabarla a fuego en mi mente. Se les veía felices, contentos, olvidando miedos y golpes y suplique al destino poder verla así cada día por el resto de mi vida, quería participar de esa imagen quería disfrutarla.

\- Hola – le dije cuando ella reparo en mi presencia en el umbral de la puerta donde me había quedado prendado de la visión de la felicidad personificada.

\- Hola – respondió aun con esa luz tan especial en sus ojos, sin soltar a su hijo que reía.- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunto.

\- Sí, necesito hacernos las fotos y en un par de días iré a recogerlos.

\- Bien, cuanto antes mejor. Qué pena no poder ir contigo – dijo bajando al pequeño al suelo para hacernos las fotos.

\- ¿Echas de menos Nueva York? – le pregunte al ver cierto deje de melancolía en su voz.

\- Era mi casa… estoy feliz por empezar una nueva vida pero… me gustaría no tener que dejar mi ciudad y a mis amigos.

\- No es justo, lo sé. Sin tener culpa de nada, debes huir y eso es muy triste - dije abrazándola - lo justo sería que se fuera él. Pero quizás algún día, las leyes sean justas y podamos volver.

\- Quizás - dijo abrazándome con fuerza y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Quería apoyarla, quererla, consolarla… conseguirle la felicidad que merecía. Haría cualquier cosa por ella… cualquiera, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente - dije haciéndola reír he intentado aligerar un poco el ambiente y al escuchar su risa abierta, natural, tan bonita, me relajo y esa sensación tan especial me hizo presentir que todo iba a salir bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Un capítulo bastante intenso y lleno de sorpresas que van a afectar a su futuro juntos. Espero que os guste y gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Estábamos tumbados en la cama después de un largo día en el que hubo grandes cambios, era nuestro primer día juntos e iba a ser el primero de muchos más… o eso esperaba. Rick me tenía entre sus brazos y solo con eso conseguía que me sintiera tan bien… creo que nunca antes me había sentido así ni siquiera al principio con Will, cuando todo iba tan bien.

\- ¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?

\- No lo valen… solo pensaba… en lo bien que estamos - no era una mentira, estaba pensando eso, pero dicho de otro modo.

\- Me encanta que hayamos hablado, ojala lo hubiéramos hecho antes si no… si no me hubiera negado al principio… – dijo arrepentido aunque para ser realistas, tenía razones para estar enfadado conmigo.

\- Y si yo no hubiera dicho lo que dije… o lo hubiera arreglado en aquel momento.

\- Bueno, da igual… lo importante es que estamos juntos y como has dicho estamos muy bien ¿no?

\- Si - dije besándole.

\- Por cierto… no sabía que eras una fan de esas locas de mis libros si no te lo hubiera dicho antes - dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

\- No te creas tanto. Solo las encontré un día y bueno me entretienen - dije mintiéndole.

\- Me hieres - dijo de forma dramática agarrándose el corazón.

\- ¿Quién sabe tu verdadera identidad?

\- Bueno, poca gente, no me gusta darme a conocer, así que los imprescindibles, mi editora… y mi madre…

\- ¿Tu madre? – no sabía que aun tuviera a su madre. Eso me hizo pensar que debíamos contarnos muchas cosas aun, él no sabía casi nada de mí y yo poco o nada de él.

\- Si.

\- No sabía que…

\- No hablo mucho de ella nunca pero… es mi madre y me sacó adelante sola, eso se lo deberé toda la vida.

\- Rick… sabes que tendrás que dejar muchas cosas atrás cuando… - quise advertirle… el paso que íbamos a dar era algo drástico y él no era perseguido, no tenía por qué desaparecer.

\- Lo sé.

\- No quiero que lo hagas.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Me despediré cuando vaya a por los pasaportes.

\- Rick no…

\- Mira… quiero hacerlo. Además estoy seguro de que esto terminara por solucionarse, no será una situación fija… solo algo temporal.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le pregunte… parecía confiado y seguro de sus palabras.

\- Porque creo en la justicia y esto no es justo - dijo tajante y convencido. Me recosté más sobre él abrazándolo con mucha fuerza… porque yo también creía en la justica, me levantaba cada día por y para ella. Luche día tras día para conseguirla, pero ahora… era una huida… podían detenerme en cualquier momento.

\- Háblame de ella… de tu madre – su comentario anterior me había dejado intrigada.

\- Es… muy difícil de definir, pero por ejemplo, hay algo que si la describe, es una mujer única. No hay nadie como ella - dijo riéndose y hablando con orgullo - ella es mi apoyo desde siempre. Me crio sola, es algo excéntrica… algo loca y muy exagerada para todo. Aunque, eso sí, da los mejores abrazos y consejos del mundo.

\- Me encantaría poder conocerla alguna vez.

\- Llegado el momento te diré "ya te avise" - dijo riéndose.

En esos instantes, sonó mi teléfono, él lo cogió de la mesita y me lo paso. Me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el baño para poder hablar mejor más tranquila, cuando vi el nombre de mi amiga Lanie.

\- Hola.

\- Hola amiga. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

\- Bien… a decir verdad, bastante bien.

-¿Ah sí? – su voz era curiosa…

\- Sí, Rick ha conseguido los pasaportes. Los tendremos en un par de días y luego nos iremos de aquí para siempre.

\- ¡Oh…! Como me gustaría alegrarme pero…te voy a echar tanto de menos amiga.

\- Lo sé, yo también – le confesé.

\- Quiero verte.

\- Lanie es peligroso.

\- Lo sé… pero necesito despedirme. Y decirle a ese "amiguito" tuyo que como te haga daño se las verá conmigo - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Se porta muy bien, demasiado para las circunstancias.

\- Eso espero. ¿Os vais juntos?

\- Si - dije con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

\- Eso significa que lo habéis arreglado, me alegro que me hicieras caso. Seguro que el sexo de reconciliación habrá sido espectacular.

\- Lanie… - le dije avergonzada, me costaba hablar de eso, es más, a pesar de ser solo un comentario, note el calor en mis mejillas – pero si, aunque espectacular es quedarse corto.

\- ¿Qué? Quiero todos los detalles y para eso tengo que tenerte cara a cara para disfrutar plenamente de tus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

\- Estás loca – a ella le encantaban esos cotilleos y yo a veces lo hacía para complacerla, pero lo que teníamos Rick y yo, era nuestro y a pesar de que era soberbio en la cama, no pensaba compartirlo.

\- Quiero ir.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si… cogeré todos los desvíos que hagan falta, pero necesito veros por última vez.

\- Como quieras… ven, yo también… estoy deseando verte.

\- Y yo a ti amiga mía. Deseando que empieces una nueva vida – Lanie era como era, pero era mi mejor y única amiga… no hubiera podido escapar si no llega a ser por ella.

\- ¿Hablamos mañana?

\- Hablamos mañana, y quizás podamos vernos pasado ¿Te parece bien?

\- Eso espero, un beso.

\- Un beso amiga.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí de nueva a la cama tenía ganas de contarle a Rick la buena noticia sobre la visita de Lanie. Estaba deseando que pudieran conocerse, seguramente se llevarían bien, es más… a Lanie le iba a encantar.

POV RICK

Venia sonriente hacia la cama y eso me alegro. Cuando llego a mi lado, la empuje suavemente dejándola boca arriba sobre la cama y me coloque sobre ella besando su cuello haciéndola reír.

\- Castle – le amoneste.

\- ¿Castle? – me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre "artístico". Estaba claro que era una de mis fans, a pesar de negarlo - Me gusta… la verdad… me pone. Y supongo que a ti también, ¿verdad picarona? - dije levantando mis cejas y haciéndola reír.

\- En tus sueños.

\- No, más bien creo que en los tuyos - dije riéndome mientras le mordía suavemente el cuello haciéndola suspirar.

\- Rick… estate quieto...

\- No quiero – le respondí juguetón.

\- Está bien, pero espera un momento… tenía que contarte algo.

\- Bueno… -dije resignado dejándole un poco de espacio

\- Verás, era Lanie, mi amiga.

\- Aja… parece como si la conociera… no dejas de hablar de ella - dije de forma inocente sin saber lo que me esperaba.

-Pues me alegro de eso… porque ha decidido venir para despedirse… está deseando conocerte - dijo feliz. Pero no podía… si Lanie me veía sabría que yo era Richard Rodgers… y entonces este sueño se habría acabado.

\- Yo… tengo que ir a por los pasaportes… por lo que no podré… - iba a escaparme y así no tendría que verla, pero Kate me interrumpió.

\- Pero podemos esperar un día más.

\- No creo que eso sea oportuno – debía quitárselo de la cabeza.

\- Vamos Rick, a Lanie le hace ilusión y a mí también – me decía mientras me hacía mimos para convencerme.

\- Pero… - ¿cómo podía hacerla cambiar de opinión…?

\- Vamos Rick… no seas malo… - insistía haciéndome caritas tristes.

\- No creo que sea bueno que tu amiga venga. Ese tío y Will estarán vigilándola.

\- Rick… necesito esto. Necesito despedirme y necesito que te conozca… me importa mucho su opinión, quiero que os conozcáis – sentencio sin darme otra opción… estaba decidida.

Lo dijo tan seria y mirándome con los ojos muy serios, no podía negarme. Sería mi perdición, estaba claro, pero ¿qué podía hacer? lo importante era su protección

\- Vale, si me lo pides así - dije concediéndole el gusto.

\- ¿Entonces? – me pregunto mirándome ya más sonriente.

\- Los pasaportes pueden esperar un día más.

\- Bien. Me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad. Irme con la bendición de ella, después de conocerte, de verdad que es muy importante para mí.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – dije serio yo esta vez. Si su amiga venia, sabría quién soy y se lo contaría a Kate… no podía escapar, aquello era un hecho consumado y no tenía posibilidad de escaparme… tendría que hablar con ella para que no me delatara.

Kate noto que en un segundo nos habíamos distanciado y quiso arreglarlo. Sentí como tiraba de mi camiseta acercándome hacia ella y empezó a besarme con mucho amor. Sentía sus manos enredadas entre mi pelo atrayéndome hacia sus labios. No pude aguantar más mi enfado y coloque mis manos en su cintura tirando de su camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Kate me empujo, quedando ella encima de mí, me quito toda la ropa sin perder tiempo. Sentía como bajaba por mi cuerpo y pensé que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi entrepierna, pero cuando note su lengua sobre mi erección, deje de respirar, aquello era el sumun de la satisfacción, alteró de tal forma mis latidos, que pensé que no había aire suficiente para respirar… me agarre con fuerza a las sábanas con los puños cerrados y recé para ser capaz de aguantar un rato más aquella sensación tan maravillosa que me hacía sentir Kate.

Pero no podía aguantar más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, así que tiré de ella hacia arriba y la coloque justo entre mis piernas, estar dentro de ella era mi meta, sino… aquel placer acabaría muy rápido, quizá demasiado.

Volvió a empujarme contra la cama y empezó a jugar frotándose conmigo, pero sin dejarme acceder a su entrada, era una auténtica tortura.

\- Esta es tu manera de demostrarme lo que me quieres… - dije aguantando la respiración para controlarme.

\- Valdrá la pena, aguanta… que no se diga… - dijo mientras me acercaba despacio - Rick… dime lo que quieres – me dijo con voz sensual mientras mi erección intenta alcanzarla.

\- Quiero estar dentro de ti… por favor -dije suplicante, aquello era una tortura, todo mi ser temblaba por la espera del momento, como no empezara pronto, iba a terminar antes de haber empezado. Y en ese instante Kate se dejó caer en un solo movimiento, permitiéndome penetrarla por completo haciéndonos a los dos suspirar de pasión, de deseo, de agonía deseada. Empezó a moverse despacio, mi respiración pugnaba por acelerarse, dentro y fuera, cada vez más rápido. Kate estaba cerca y yo ya no podía aguantar más, me estaba volviendo loco al sentir sus entrañas apretar fuertemente mi miembro. Ahí ya no pude contenerme y con solo un movimiento, hizo que explotara en su interior. Ella estaba cruzando el camino que ya ande yo, así que para ayudarla a encontrar su placer, la acaricié en su clítoris haciendo que disfrutara, ella también, de su orgasmo y termino tumbada sobre mi pecho agotada.

\- Creo que te he dejado bien claro lo importante que es para mí.

\- Efectivamente – dije convencido mientras los dos recuperábamos el aliento después de ese maratón de placer.

No me quedaba más remedio, tenía que cumplir con lo prometido, pero tendría que buscar una solución para no arruinar esto tan bonito que habíamos creado…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer…se acerca la llegada de Lanie y veremos a ver cómo afecta a los dos. Tienen que empezar a aceptar la realidad.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios sobre la historia**

 **Tengo que avisaros que intentaré seguir subiendo los mismos días, pero que a lo mejor tengo que subir por las tardes o a lo mejor algún día no puedo…no puedo prometer, pero si prometo que lo intentaré hasta el final.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo (eso espero)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Encuentro o reencuentro de Lanie con Rick. Veremos cómo se lo toma todo Lanie y si acepta callar o se lo cuenta todo a Kate. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Habían pasado dos días, largos y llenos de trabajo para conseguir dejar todo más o menos preparado para cuando tuviéramos que irnos. Para agradecerle que me hubiera dejado el lugar quería dejar la granja que use al principio lo mejor posible y tenía pensado también, darles algo de dinero para que pudieran seguir con ella. Habían sido dos días duros, pero ahora, una vez pasados y llegado el momento, no me importaría volver atrás. Aquel lugar era tranquilo, se estaba bien y no estaba lejos del pueblo por si hacía falta alguna cosa. Para escribir, hubiera sido un sitio perfecto.

También llego el día de la llegada de Lanie, y sabía que todo cambiaría con ella, entre otras cosas porque seguía sin saber que decirle. Pude conocer mejor a Kate y no me iba a perdonar cuando supiera el motivo de mi llegada a ese lugar. Solo me quedaba pedir misericordia a Lanie para que me diera un poco de tiempo… para demostrarle que los quiero, y no solo eso, sino que necesitan mi ayuda. Que me dé el tiempo necesario para que puedan huir lo más lejos posible. Por eso, había decidido ir hacia el pueblo y allí parar su coche lo justo para explicarme y hacerle entender la situación.

\- Hola – dijo Kate acercándose a mí por la espalda.

\- Hola bombón… - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, demostrando lo que me alegraba de verla. Intentaba no llamarla "preciosa" como aquel día para evitar recuerdos innecesarios y dolor inútil, así que iba cambiando el apelativo, para que no se sintiera mal.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que me subía al coche.

\- Voy a ver Mary y a su abuelo. Quiero avisarles que nos vamos y agradecerles que me prestaran la granja, a pesar de su estado.

\- Si, pobre gente, les queda aún mucho trabajo si quieren usarla, pero, al menos ahora tiene techo… - dijo riéndose de mi trabajo de esos dos días - no tardes, Lanie está al caer.

\- Tranquila… lo sé - dije besándole suavemente los labios - ¿Todo claro? ¿Estás segura de todo lo que hemos planeado?

\- Sí, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo – matizo arrugando la nariz para demostrarme su desacuerdo.

\- Ya verás… estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero - dijo soltándome para que pudiera irme.

\- Vuelvo enseguida – le dije a modo de despedida.

Había ideado un plan de huida que serviría aun si Lanie me delataba. Habíamos decidido que llamaría a Will para despedirse, para que pudieran dar con su localización. Luego yo me llevaría ese móvil, y lo tiraría camino del norte mientras ella y Luck irían hacia el sur para coger un avión. Yo cogería otro avión pero a un lugar equidistante del que Kate y Luck. Justo en el aeropuerto me desharía del móvil o intentaría ponerlo en la maleta de alguna otra persona para poder confundirlos. Ella cogería el primer avión que saliera, sin que ni yo supiera el destino. Serviría para despistarlos, pero además, si me cogían con el móvil, tampoco sabría a donde iban, por lo que no podrían sacarme ninguna información, no podría decirles nada porque no sabría nada. Luego con suerte y si me perdonaba, ella se pondría en contacto conmigo para hacerme saber su paradero a través de un mensaje encriptado en una página web.

Pero para eso tenían que pasar muchas cosas, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo y salirme las cosas demasiado bien y sabía que eso era imposible… Kate terminara odiándome y no querría saber nada de mí, solo suplicaba poder seguir con nuestra idea inicial, aunque no volviera a saber nada de ellos, eso supondría que estaban a salvo.

Cuando llegue al pueblo, entre en el bar y entable conversación con Mary y su abuelo, eran buena gente y los convencí de que me cogieran el poco dinero que me quedaba, me senté cerca de la ventana, así vería si llegaba Lanie para explicarle y que no destrozara mi felicidad y la de su amiga… aunque el culpable era sin duda yo, no lo escondía… pero yo no esperaba enamorarme de Kate.

Estaba enfrascado en mi café cuando escuche como un coche paraba, cuando vi quien se bajaba supe enseguida que era ella, la recordaba muy bien de cuando la visite en la ciudad. Solo vi su espalda, su ropa de ciudad, eso la delato. Salí de la cafetería a toda velocidad, acercándome a ella, que como si supiera de mi presencia, se giró quedando cara a cara conmigo. Vi miedo, pánico en su mirada, seguramente pensando que acababa de delatar a su amiga, pero la saludé, para ver si podía evitar el desastre de su confusión.

\- Hola Srta. Parrish…

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Era una trampa ¿verdad? - dijo mirando hacia todos los lados como una loca buscando a Will o a todos sus matones.

\- No es eso… no es lo que piensa, ¿me permite hablar con usted un momento?

-¿Conmigo? No tengo nada de qué hablar con usted caballero.

\- Es por Kate, por favor... – le suplique.

\- Exactamente por eso, no voy a mantener ninguna conversación con usted.

\- A ver… discúlpeme, vamos a tutearnos… si no te molesta, gracias a Kate, es como si te conociera y me siento estúpido hablándote de usted. Creo que debes confiar en mi, yo te avise de las intenciones del necio de Sorenson… solo por eso ya deberías entender que yo no quiero hacer ningún mal a tu amiga… todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte? – Bueno, al menos ya me tuteaba… algo había conseguido. Aunque hubiera recapacitado antes de hacerme esa pregunta.

\- Porque nunca les haría daño… a ninguno de los dos - dije mirándola a los ojos para que comprendiera que decía la verdad, a pesar de que la duda nublaba sus ojos - Déjame explicarte. Dame cinco minutos y si no te convenzo, pues… haces lo que quieras o te parezca conveniente. Pero antes, tienes que saber dos cosas. Una que fue Kate quien te dio permiso para venir y otra que no te necesitaba para saber dónde se encontraba porque yo la encontré antes.

\- Has podido hacerlo para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras… solo que teníamos que poner a Kate a salvo – le recordé.

\- Vale… cinco minutos – dijo algo indecisa.

Señale el interior de la cafetería y allí nos sentamos en un lugar apartado, pedí café para ambos y espere a que Lanie se quitara el abrigo y se sentara. Los dos estábamos callados hasta que trajeron lo pedido, entonces ella ataco para que me diera prisa.

\- Empieza – exigió.

\- Bien… yo… como sabes Will me contrató para encontrarlos… lo hizo con un montón de mentiras que me trague como un imbécil. Me di cuenta de todo a medida iba hablando con la gente… y conociéndola poco a poco. Por eso cuando descubrí donde estaba no pude decirle quien era y cual era mi trabajo. Me quede aquí y sin darme cuenta, los estaba cuidando y protegiendo… para enmendar el error de haberles encontrado y puesto en peligro - en ese instante comprendí que me había entendido… que era lo que había pasado… quien era ese Rick que había aparecido de repente en la vida de su amiga.

\- ¡Dios! Que cruel es la vida…

\- Si… me quede cerca de ellos cuidándoles… solo quería hacer eso pero… ahora, ahora son mucho más que eso para mí, por favor… intenta entender.

\- No solo le has ocultado quien eres, si no la has conquistado. ¿Sabes el daño que vas a hacerle? No sabes lo que le ha costado superar lo de Will, esto la va a matar. Si no podías con tu conciencia hubieras ido a confesarte pero con esto la mataras sentimentalmente para toda la vida.

\- Yo… sé que tenía que habérselo dicho desde el principio, pero no pude y ahora… - tenía la mirada baja, me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo… culpable

\- Ahora que… ahora vas a destrozarla.

\- No quiero hacerle daño Lanie… no lo soportaría. Te lo suplico, créeme.

\- ¿Que me quieres decir con eso? - dijo enfadada, sus ojos irradiaban rabia.

\- Estoy enamorado de ella y también de Luck… de sus ojos cuando ríe, de los juegos que le enseño – le conté con una sonrisa boba en la cara, la que se me dibujaba solo al pensar en ellos - los quiero… los necesito en mi vida, quiero hacerles felices… pero sé que empecé mal las cosas. Sé que tienes que decírselo, pero necesito tiempo… solo un poco más de tiempo, no puedo perderla ahora.

\- ¿Tiempo? ¿Crees que lo mereces? ¿Y qué es eso de que estás enamorado de ella? – no creía en mis palabras… pensaba que la estaba engañando y que todo era para delatarla.

\- No lo tenía planeado, pero ¿quién planea enamorarse…? es una mujer increíble. Los quiero y sé que no los merezco. Podrás decírselo, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para ayudarles, para conseguirles los pasaportes y para que huyan lejos. Si se lo dices, sabes que no aceptara mi ayuda.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Déjame ayudarles y luego… - sabia lo que estaba haciendo, iba a perderlos para siempre… pero, no quería hacerles daño, fue culpa mía lo sucedido y no quería romper el corazón a esa preciosa mujer por un error mío, pero no quedaba mas remedio.

\- ¿Y luego qué?

\- Luego podrás decírselo… pero por favor, déjame ponerles a salvo. Ninguno de los dos podríamos vivir si les pasara algo.

\- No estoy convencida de lo que me pides. No quiero que la engañes un minuto más, no se lo merece – me respondió mirando su café y removiéndolo, como si no estuviera frio ya…

\- No la engaño, la quiero, y a Luck también. Déjame demostrártelo. Dame aunque sea este día. Mañana iré a por los pasaportes a Nueva York… si quieres decírselo entonces, no te lo impediré… en realidad, es al contrario, quiero que lo hagas. No creo que pueda perdonarme… no creo que me de otra oportunidad para estar a su lado, pero no puedo dejarle empezar una nueva vida con mentiras… creo que debe saberlo, pero tiene que dejarme antes que la ayude.

\- De acuerdo… te daré el día de hoy – lo dijo como si con ello se tragara un jarabe intragable, no se fiaba de mí y de mis sentimientos, no la culpaba por ello - y si veo que me engañas no te acostaras esta noche sin que sepa la verdad. Si me convences… dejaré que vayas a por los pasaportes y cuando vuelvas, cuando todo esté listo, se lo contaré.

\- Gracias… de verdad – iba a perder a la mujer de mi vida… me dolía como si llevara un puñal clavado en el corazón, pero había sucedido así y no podía cambiarlo. Yo era el único culpable.

\- Se te acabo el tiempo, tengo ganas de ver a mi amiga y mi sobrino – dijo levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas.

\- Yo te llevo - dije levantándome para abrirle la puerta.

El viaje fue silencioso, apenas se oía el motor del coche y nuestras respiraciones y suspiros. Era un buen día para que la radio hubiera funcionado, pero también se había aliado en mi contra. Cuando llegamos a la granja, Kate salió a recibirme sin saber que llegaba con su amiga. Cuando se bajó ella, fue corriendo para abrazarla y me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo, había sido una buena idea, porque Kate necesitaba irse con las pilas cargadas de cariño.

\- ¡Dios mío! cuanto te he echado de menos – le dijo Lanie cuando se soltaron.

\- Y yo – le respondió Kate con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me quede un poco al margen mientras se saludaban, con la pequeña maleta de Lanie en la mano. Cuando acabaron, Kate se acercó a mí, me abrazo y me deje envolver por ella, y disfrutando del poco tiempo que seguramente nos quedaba juntos.

\- Veo que ya os habéis conocido – dijo con una sonrisa que le llenaba la cara.

\- Si - dijo Lanie mirándome fijamente, sabía que a pesar de haberme ganado unas horas no me creía aun, aunque note su mirada algo más suave que cuando estábamos en la cafetería. Sin duda eso tenía que deberse a Kate… ella atraía lo bonito de las personas que de verdad la queríamos.

\- Tía Lanie - dijo Luck, saliendo a toda velocidad a abrazar a la visitante.

Y yo solo pude abrazarme más fuerte a Kate y besar su cabeza suavemente. Porque a pesar de que me quedaban pocos momentos como este, era un afortunado por haberlos tenido.

Solo suplicaba al Dios Todopoderoso, si existía, no hacerle mucho daño, que pudiera volver a ser feliz… que no creyera que todos los hombres somos iguales, que por mucho que le haya fallado yo, ella puede ser feliz. Puede y merece serlo… ojala esa persona pudiera ser yo… ojala.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno espero que os gustara. Rick tiene un día para demostrarle a Lanie que está enamorado de Kate, que solo quiere ayudarla. ¿Lo conseguirá?**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Gracias a todos por leerla y contribuir en ella con vuestros mensajes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Kate estaba terminando de preparar la comida mientras yo ponía la mesa. Nuestra invitada no me quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento. No quería comportarme diferente de como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía evitar estar tenso, crispado por la situación y por si fuera poco, sabiendo que en pocas horas perdería a Kate para siempre. Pero a pesar de todo eso, quería disfrutar esos pocos momentos.

\- Rick – dijo Luck llamándome.

\- ¿Si? – respondí sobresaltado… estaba en mi mundo y no lo había escuchado.

\- Te estaba llamando, ¿estas tonto? -dijo Luck riéndose.

\- Lo siento enano -dije levantándole y dándole vueltas para sacarle unas risas. Lanie seguía vigilante, me miraba de forma tan fija que pensé que me estaba atravesando. Deje despacio a Luck en su sitio de la mesa y me senté en mi lugar, ese que había ocupado esos días, Kate se acercaba con la comida.

\- Yo a tu lado - dijo Luck bajando de su silla y poniéndola con algo de dificultad, cerca de la mía.

Comimos prácticamente en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era Kate contándole algunas tonterías a su amiga y a Luck que metía baza sin saber de qué iba la cosa. Cuando acabamos de comer, me ofrecí enseguida para limpiar los platos y así poder alegarme un poco de esa mirada que me estaba poniendo enfermo. Empecé con mi tarea, cuando sentí unas manos abrazándome por la espalda y besaba mi omoplato. Solo podía ser mi chica… la de los ojos tristes en un principio y ahora la más alegre y preciosa mujer que había visto en la vida.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto algo intranquila, había notado mi seriedad durante toda la comida.

\- Si - dije girándome y besándola.

\- Te noto raro ¿Estas nervioso por Lanie?

\- Puede ser… - dije mintiéndole.

\- Tranquilo, sé que le gustaras – sentencio dándome un beso en los labios.

\- Si queréis quedaros un rato a solas, puedo llevarme a Luck a la granja para cuidar a los animales, a él le gustara y eso os dará un poco de intimidad.

\- Vale, pero sé que no lo haces por mí. Lo haces para pasar tiempo con el enano, para ponerme celosa…

\- Me has pillado - dije sonriéndole y la bese, tenía tantas ganas de perderme en ella y dejar atrás todo lo malo que nos esperaba. Pero solo pensar en eso hizo que me separara, sentía una pensión fuerte en el pecho… tenía ganas de llorar y eso solo era por pensar en perderla, cuando nos separáramos, me mataría.

-Te echaré de menos – dijo.

\- Yo también – le respondí golpeándole suavemente el culo con el paño que tenía en las manos. Y la vi cómo se iba con esa sonrisa suya… era tan increíble, tan perfecta con su imperfecciones… allí se iba mi felicidad, mi vida…

Al acabar, llame a Luck y nos fuimos a la granja a ver a los animales. Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él. Solo esperaba que estos minutos a solas con mi pequeñajo no acabaran en tragedia al volver y darme cuenta de que Kate me odiaba para el resto de mi vida.

POV KATE

Se iba con Luck, entre risas y bromas, y supe que era el hombre que quería que estuviera a mi lado y al lado de mi hijo, quería que fuera él, quien ejerciera de padre de mi hijo.

\- Te gusta de verdad ¿no? - preguntó Lanie haciéndome saltar.

\- Yo… creo que me he enamorado… no sé cómo pudo pasar, pero… sí, creo que lo estoy.

\- Kate… - me dijo en forma de reprobación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Algún un problema?

\- No, solo me sorprende que te hayas enamorado tan rápido.

\- Te aseguro que no estaba en mis planes, pero el destino es caprichoso y es que es… tan bueno. Se ha portado tan bien con nosotros, es tierno con los dos, es gracioso, divertido, sabe escuchar, consolarme y además es guapo.

\- Si lo es. Pero si, te has vuelto a enamorar…

\- Sí, pero es distinto – como le podía explicar a mi amiga que ese hombre me transportaba a otro mundo cuando estaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Distinto? – seguía sin entender

\- Sí, esta vez siento que es distinto, él es distinto.

\- Kate apenas lo conoces – me recrimino mi amiga.

\- Oye Lanie, sé que estas nerviosa, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero… estoy segura de que es un buen hombre… estoy segura de que puede hacerme feliz.

\- Debe de ser fantástico en la cama – me dijo tratando de enfadarme.

\- Pues sí, no creí que existiera una química así, pero existe, te lo aseguro. No lo has visto mucho con Luck, pero… se ha comportado con él como si fuera un padre, eso también me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de lo buen hombre que es. No huyó cuando le conté todo, al revés estuvo ahí, apoyándome y ayudándome a superarlo. Es un buen hombre y me ha sabido comprender para poder dejar atrás todo este dolor. Así que sí, creo que es un buen hombre, y si estoy segura de que puede hacerme feliz.

\- Está bien, solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

\- Lo tendré - dije abrazándola - pero dejemos eso por una rato, pensemos en cosas buenas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Cómo que te marchas y me dejas para siempre? – soltó con tristeza.

\- Nunca te dejaré. Pero comprende que tengo que irme.

\- Lo sé y siento si te ofendí. Solo es que me duele tanto no volver a veros.

-Nos vamos a volver a ver, estoy segura de que esto terminara arreglándose – le dije dándome cuenta que eran las mismas palabras que había dicho Rick esta mañana, me había contagiado su optimismo.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de repente?

\- Rick me lo dijo esta mañana y he decidido ser optimista como él.

\- ¡Ah! si él lo cree, será cosa de hacerle caso…

\- No es que crea que lo que dice se va a cumplir. No me he vuelto tonta de repente - dije haciéndonos reír a las dos - solo que me hizo creer en lo bueno de la vida. Prefiero ver el lado bueno… seguro que todo se arreglara.

\- Sí que te ha cambiado este tipo – seguía siendo escéptica con respecto a Rick… pero me daba igual, mientras estuviese yo para defenderlo… ya me bastaba.

\- Pues si Lanie. Y ya veo que no te ha caído muy bien.

\- No es eso. No me hagas caso, el viaje no me ha sentado muy bien - dijo sonriéndome - mejor háblame de mi sobri.

\- ¡Oh! está muy bien. Al principio le costó, pero ahora está mejor que nunca. Creo que poco a poco se va olvidando de todo lo malo… hasta dejo las pesadillas.

\- La verdad es que os veo muy bien, no me esperaba encontraros tan felices y eso me hace feliz a mí.

\- Gracias - dije abrazándola con fuerza. La verdad es que la había echado mucho de menos.

Estuvimos durante un buen rato hablando de los chicos y de cómo iba todo por mi antigua casa… la que tanto echaba de menos, por muy bien que estuviera ahora.

\- Mami, mami - gritaba Luck mientras entraba corriendo sin parar de reír mientras Rick corría detrás de él todo mojado. Luck se vino a mis brazos escondiéndose y Rick se acercó todo mojado.

\- Ni se te ocurra… - pero antes de acabar de hablar ya nos tenía abrazados a los dos, y por supuesto, empapados - te voy a matar – le dije furiosa, pero riéndome como hacia siglos no hacía, pero pare cuando note como me besaba suavemente en los labios…

\- ¿Mami? - preguntó sorprendido Luck mirándonos a ambos con la boca abierta.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Rick cuando nos separamos. Sabía que había metido la pata… pero no me preocupaba, más pronto o más tarde debía saber que estábamos juntos como pareja.

\- Luck verás… - fui a explicarle, pero me interrumpió.

\- ¿Sois novios? - dijo y todos los adultos nos miramos. Quería gritar que si… porque era lo que sentía pero vi algo raro en la mirada de Rick y no supe que responder.

\- Luck quédate un momento con la tía Lanie, ¿vale? – debía aclarar esa mirada extraña…

\- Pero… - insistió el pequeño.

\- Ni peros, ni nada, ahora volvemos.

\- Pues vale… - dijo el pobre sin saber que era lo que había hecho.

Me lleve a Rick al exterior, necesitaba saber en qué punto estábamos, porque si ahora se iba a asustar prefería saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - pregunté sin rodeos.

\- Solo… no, veras, no sabía… que hacer - dijo tragando saliva, ningún día se comportó de ese modo, algo le pasaba algo gordo, pero si no quería hablar de ello, quizá algo de espacio… después de todo, el me dio el mío cuando lo necesite.

\- Rick si pasa algo… cuando quieras… - intente sonsacarle, pero estaba serio, como triste.

\- No, solo me pilló desprevenido – se disculpo

\- Bueno, tu nos has puestos en esta situación - dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Cómo qué yo? – ese no era mi Rick… ¿Qué le habría pasado con Lanie en el coche?

\- Fuiste tú… me has embrujado o algo - dijo agarrándome por la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo - no puedo dejar de besarte cuando te veo - dijo mostrándome con hechos lo que acababa de decirme, y repitió una y otra vez.

\- Rick… - le recrimine cuando paro un segundo – Compórtate. Bien ¿Entonces quieres contarle lo nuestro?

\- Creo… que deberíamos esperar a que estemos juntos, establecidos. Si ahora nos separamos pensara que algo va mal… cuando estemos juntos pues…

\- Bien, si es lo que quieres - dije algo molesta en realidad yo estaba deseando que nuestra relación se conociera, no me daba miedo decirle al mundo que le quería, pero a él, primero le costó un mundo aceptar conocer a Lanie y ahora no quería decírselo a Luck. Por ahora tenía que aceptarlo pero… no podíamos seguir así si íbamos a formar una familia y a llevar su nombre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto al verme tan callada.

\- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos dentro – pero aquella conversación me había dejado triste. Primero tan seguro y ahora… tan distante.

\- Bien - dijo besándome - por si luego no puedo - dijo volviéndome a besar y terminé sonriendo como una tonta… aunque me enfadaba o me decepcionaba a veces, luego sabía cuándo y cómo sacarme una sonrisa. Por eso le quería… ¿le quería? si porque negarlo estaba enamorada de él… por volver a poner mi vida cabeza abajo pero de una forma que hacía que mi corazón volviera a latir feliz, sin miedo.

A pesar de todo, le quería y sabía que él me quería… lo notaba, me lo hacía saber cada día y por eso se merecía el tiempo necesario para estar preparado, solo esperaba que esto no acabara, porque me había cambiado la vida y ahora no podría volver a salir de una decepción… soy fuerte, pensé, pero me siento tan bien estando a su lado…

Como dijo la protagonista de un conocido film de la historia del cine: Ya lo pensare mañana.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado o no.**

 **Parece que de momento van tirando, pero Rick tiene miedo porque cree que los va a perder, y por eso no quiere contárselo a Luck porque sería hacerle más daño aun cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no lo estarían si Kate se enfada y lo deja.**

 **Bueno pues os dejo y nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy es Lunes Castle…veremos a ver qué pasa.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, os dejo un capítulo nuevo. Veo que estáis impacientes por saber si se lo cuenta o no y cuáles serán las consecuencias, me gusta que estéis tan metidos en la historia. Poco a poco se van a ir resolviendo vuestras dudas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Había conseguido sobrevivir al día con Lanie vigilándome a cada momento. Intente disfrutar del día al máximo, pero ese sentimiento de pérdida… esa desazón interna que iba a sufrir, me destrozaría. Tenía que contarle todo a Kate, si queríamos empezar una nueva vida, debíamos dejar todo esto atrás y en eso también, se incluía mi participación en la investigación de Sorenson, el mayor error de mi vida, menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo para alejarme de él y hacer algo para mantenerlos a salvo. Y si ella me dejara estar a su lado, haría lo posible, día a día para que olvidara lo que estuve a punto de hacer, el error que casi cometí, al encontrarla. Si no consigo que me perdone… al menos sabré que está a salvo… y pasare el resto de mi vida pendiente de que nada les pueda suceder a ninguno de los dos.

\- Has estado muy serio hoy - dijo Kate sobresaltándome mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

\- Solo… es morriña, os voy a echar de menos ¿sabes? - dije besando su hombro desnudo.

\- Rick solo será un par de días – quiso consolarme.

\- Si, pero luego… - si pudiera decirle la verdad.

\- Si tanto te cuesta, cambiamos el plan y nos vamos juntos.

\- No… lo más seguro es hacerlo como tenemos planeado.

\- Si, pero eso te pone a ti en peligro y no quiero tampoco eso.

\- Cuando lleguen aquí, yo ya estaré lejos.

\- Eso espero - dijo preocupada.

Tiré de ella para que quedara acostada a mi lado y le acaricié intentando memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada trozo de piel… su suave pelo.

\- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no? – era cierto… me había dado cuenta de que la quería como no había querido a nadie antes. Y ¿Por qué no decírselo? Me encantaba escucharme diciéndolo.

\- Rick…

\- Lo sé, solo quería recordártelo - dije sonriendo nervioso.

\- Todo va a salir bien - dijo mirándome fijamente y quise creerla, sobre todo quise creer que mi felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. - Rick, para… yo también tengo ganas de disfrutarte, pero tienes que descansar, mañana tienes... - pero no la deje acabar de hablar, me dedique a colmarla de cariño, de caricias y besos que le demostraran lo que quise decir y no me dejo - Rick por favor.

\- Vale, ya paro, lo siento - dije riéndome - pero ya te he dicho que es culpa tuya.

\- Claro, por supuesto, siempre es culpa mía - dijo golpeándome el pecho. Cuanto iba a echar de menos estos momentos en la cama con ella, jugueteando, disfrutando a su lado, de esa sonrisa, que siempre tendría grabada en mi corazón, cerca de donde ahora estaba su mano, allí estaría para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

\- Todo va a salir bien ¿verdad? - preguntó mirándome fijamente. Y no quise mentirle, aunque ahora mismo ella precisaba de esa certeza para seguir hacia adelante… y todo iría bien porque estaría a salvo, ambos lo estarían y eso era lo importante.

\- Toda va a salir bien cariño. Ya tienes mi coche preparado, yo alquilaré otro para ir hacia el aeropuerto y de ahí a Nueva York… tardaré varios días pero todo va ir bien. Luego nos separaremos y no sabrá nunca donde estas. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más… me gustaría que pagara por todo el dolor que te ha causado a ti y al niño, pero todo va a salir bien - le mentí una vez más, no podía tener dudas, porque si las tuviera, acabaría de nuevo en la boca del lobo.

\- Tengo ese presentimiento de que vaya donde vaya él estará ahí siempre – me dijo con una sombra de temor en los ojos, una sombra que yo hubiera querido borrar para el resto de su existencia, estando a su lado para protegerla. Cosa que no podría hacer, muy a mi pesar.

\- No estará, no debes pensar en eso. Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Y recuerda no hacerte notar, aunque para ti eso será difícil - dije riéndome y volviendo a recibir un golpe cariñoso de su parte.

\- Tonto… calla, venga, ven – dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cuello… eso me hizo suspirar

\- Mmm…. Me encanta cuando me tratas así.

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos… y también te quiero - dijo casi en un susurro haciéndome sonreír.

La besé por última vez antes de acomodarme y atraerla hacia mí para poder dormir y descansar, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

Daba vueltas y vueltas y no encontraba una posición cómoda para relajarme, o mejor dicho, no podía dejar de pensar. No podía dormir, miré el móvil y vi que quedaba solo media hora para sonar la alarma. Lo apagué y me levanté, quizá pudiera hacer algo. Fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar un café. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el primer trago.

\- ¿Me preparas otro para mí? - dijo una voz sobresaltándome cuando me giré me encontré con Lanie cara a cara.

\- Lo siento ¿te he despertado? No me acordaba de que estabas aquí.

\- Tranquilo, no tengo sueño, ¿te sabe mal?

\- No, faltaría más - dije cogiendo una taza y vertiéndole un poco de café. Cuando volví a girarme estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Le entregue la taza y con la otra mano me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Creo que llego la hora de la verdad.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo seria… esperaba ese momento, pero no quería que llegara.

\- Lo se… - respondí bajando mi tono de voz, como aquel que ha pecado y a pesar de saberlo, no quiere recibir su castigo.

\- Bien, te he visto un poco con ellos pero eso no me ha convencido.

\- Ya claro.

\- Pero no voy a basarme en eso Rick. He hablado con Kate y con Luck y ambos están locos por ti, no sé qué has hecho con ellos, pero te quieren demasiado por el poco tiempo que hace que te conocen - dijo consiguiendo que sonriera - no los había visto así nunca. Creo que si se lo dijera les haría más daño… por lo tanto creo que lo mejor es que viva sin saber tu mentira.

\- No, no debe haber mentiras entre dos personas que se quieren.

\- ¿No?

\- No…porque yo no puedo vivir así. Voy a decírselo – lo decidí durante esa noche de vigilia.

\- Pero…

\- Ella quiere volver a empezar una nueva vida dejando todo esto atrás… mi mentira pertenece a todo eso, así que tengo que contárselo… si no me quiere más en su vida… tendré que aceptarlo - dije tragando saliva para evitar las lágrimas que querían salir.

\- ¿Pero si ella quiere dejarlo atrás para que contárselo? Eso le va a hacer daño y si tú eres bueno para ellos, para que estropearlo.

\- No puedo vivir más mintiéndole… me gustaría que Kate me comprendiera y pudiéramos ser felices pero necesito sacarlo… porque me está matando.

\- Pero ella no te perdonara – me dijo siendo ella ahora que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Espero que me quiera lo suficiente para hacerlo… por lo menos ayudarla. Pero si no es así… necesito que me ayudes con el plan. Todo tiene que ir como está planeado, es lo mejor.

\- Ya me ha contado Kate… te vas a arriesgar inútilmente, vas a poner tu vida en peligro de una forma gratuita, eso es una estupidez Rick, perdona que te lo diga tan claramente.

\- En realidad no. Estamos lejos de Nueva York, cuando quieran llegar a donde estoy ya será demasiado tarde. Yo ya no estaré en peligro y ellos estarán a salvo.

\- De verdad los quieres, ¿eh? – Me levanto el rostro que yo tenía fijo en el suelo – el cazador cazado… que irónica es la vida.

\- Si… más de lo que pensaba se podía querer a alguien los quiero y no solo a ella, sino a los dos… nunca pensé en tener una familia, y ahora que pensé que pertenecía a una, les voy a echar mucho de menos.

\- Sé que a ellos les costara más, por mucho que a Kate le cueste demostrarlo, cuando te vayas… le costara sacarte de su vida, pero se lo cabezona que es y que después de lo que Will le hizo… no se deja pisotear por nadie. Pero dudo que pueda volver a confiar en un hombre en lo que le queda de vida.

\- Y me alegro de que sea fuerte… aunque no me perdone. Quiero que vuelva a ser la Kate fuerte que tuvo que ser antes de Will…

\- Ella era fuerte… nunca ha dejado de serlo pero… la inseguridad era muy grande desde que Will… pero tú le has vuelto a abrir al mundo… me da miedo de que vuelva a encerrarse después de esto.

\- Espero que no lo haga.

\- Buenos días tempraneros - dijo una voz haciendo que ambos nos miráramos nerviosos por si había escuchado algo - debo preocuparme porque estés hablando de madrugada a solas con mi novio - dijo Kate riéndose mientras me besaba.

\- La verdad es que está muy bueno pero… no es mi tipo.

\- ¿Demasiado blanquito? ¿No? – dijo Kate arrugando la nariz… así como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

\- Estoy aquí chicas… - protesté haciéndolas reír.

\- De verdad ¿qué hacías aquí? Es aún temprano – insistió Kate mirándome al tiempo que la acercaba a mi poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- No podía dormir - dije levantándome para preparar a Kate su café.

\- A mí me despertó tu novio - dijo Lanie riéndose.

\- ¿Estas preocupado por algo? – me pregunto mirando mientras yo andaba por la cocina, haciéndome el sordo.

\- No - dije demasiado rápido - ¿Por qué?

\- Ayer estabas raro… y ahora no puedes dormir, tú me estas escondiendo algo – dijo muy segura de sí misma.

\- Es que estoy deseando de que estéis a salvo, fuera de aquí y del alcance de Will - dije muy serio entregándole a Kate su café. - Tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas - dije saliendo de la estancia, porque como más pensaba más ganas de llorar tenia y no podía permitírmelo, menos delante de ellas. Me largue sin poder mirarla y al salir al exterior mis ojos no resistieron y soltaron todo lo reservado durante el día anterior y la larga noche.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño para derrumbarme en la intimidad. Iba a perder lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Necesitaba serle sincero, que empezara una vida de verdad desde cero. Ese siempre fue mi objetivo desde que deje el caso y me quede cerca de ellos. Lo que quería era cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo. He recibido mucho a cambio en estas semanas… ahora me tocaba cumplir con mi objetivo y mandarlos lo más lejos posible donde estuvieran a salvo y luego quizás podría hacer algo más para que algún día pudieran volver a su vida normal con sus amigos y su familia.

Y por supuesto, hacer pagar a ese desalmado por lo que les hizo. Si, ese sería mi nuevo objetivo cuando los tuviera a salvo… le haría pagar, porque gente como él no debería estar en la calle haciendo y deshaciendo a su libre albedrio.

\- Haré que pague – me dije convencido mientras me miraba en el espejo donde vi el rastro que mis lágrimas dejaron.

Me limpié con rabia y me levanté dispuesto a cumplir mis objetivos… mi felicidad dependerá de ellos y a ellos me debo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Veremos qué pasa con estos dos.**

 **¿Qué opináis sobre la decisión de Rick de contárselo? ¿Hace bien? ¿Cómo creéis que se lo tomará Kate? Espero vuestras apuestas y comentarios ;)**

 **Que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos el viernes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Veremos a ver qué es lo que pasa.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por participar de ella, ya veo que la mayoría pensáis que debería contárselo aunque hay gente que no. Veremos a ver…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo21**

POV RICK

Estaba llegando a Nueva York tras un largo viaje. Deseaba llegar para hacerme con los pasaportes a nuestra libertad… aunque el miedo a perderlos estaba muy presente, la rapidez era lo mejor, para así empezar a olvidar. Me encantaría tanto ser egoísta, solo pensar en mí y dejar de preocuparme.

Con mis cosas en la mochila, baje del avión lo más rápido que pude, debía mantenerme en movimiento, para no volverme loco. Me puse en camino hacia la casa de mi amigo, si podía hoy mismo volvería a coger un avión de vuelta, era mi meta, así acabaría todo antes.

No podía dejar de mirar a todos lados, la sensación de que me estaban siguiendo era constante, aunque sabía que era poco probable, todas mis neuronas se mantenían alerta y vigilantes. Sentía tanta tensión, que salte al notar la vibración de mi móvil en mi bolsillo. Cuando miré el teléfono y vi la cara de Kate en él, me relaje, lo justo para disfrutar de su voz.

\- Hola – dijo con esa voz tan suave y dulce.

\- Hola – le respondí deseoso de poder tenerla en mis brazos y no estar a miles de millas de distancia.

\- ¿Ya has llegado?

\- Si, acabo de hacerlo. Ya puedo oler el aire fresco de nuestra ciudad - dije haciéndola reír.

\- ¡Dios mío! no sabes lo que la echo de menos.

\- Te prometo que algún día volverás – le respondí sin saber a ciencia cierta si aquello era verdad o algo que solo usaba para animarla.- Eso espero… lo haremos juntos - dije tragando la saliva que me imposibilitaba respirar a pleno pulmón.

\- Me encantaría – me respondió, mientras podía sentir su sonrisa en su voz.- ¿Vas a por los pasaportes? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Sí, estoy de camino. Ojala lo tenga listo y así podre volver hoy mismo.

\- ¿Tanto me echas de menos? - dijo en tono de broma.

\- No sabes cuánto - respondí con seriedad.

\- Yo también.

\- Volveré lo antes posible, te lo prometo. ¿Está todo listo por allí?

\- Si, el coche a punto. Solo faltas tú…

\- Y los pasaportes – hice una pausa para pagar al taxista - Tengo que dejarte acabo de llegar – baje del auto y ya en la acera le dije - Luego te llamo y te cuento.

\- Espero tus noticias cariño.

\- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Podíamos ser tan felices… si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma. Si me hubiera cogido las vacaciones que iba a tomarme en vez de aceptar el caso… no la hubiera conocido… no hubiera podido ayudarla así que esa opción era mucho peor… Solo debía haber sido sincero cuando la vi, cuando estuve seguro de que no podía seguir con el caso. Pero en ese momento ya era tarde, me gustaba demasiado y tenía… bueno, más bien, necesitaba, caerle bien… entrar a formar parte de su vida o de otra forma, nunca habríamos vivido todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar. Así que definitivamente, no me arrepentía de nada, solo esperaba su perdón y algún día el olvido de mi mentira.

Contemple la casa y la identifique, si estaba en el lugar correcto, así que me acerque y llame a la puerta de la cocina. Cuando me vio enseguida se acercó, abrió la mosquitera y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tío, ¿en que lio te has metido? – pregunto cuando noto mi cara más seria de lo normal.

\- Es una larga historia… veras… - iba a contarle a grandes rasgos nuestra aventura, pero me detuvo poniendo una mano frente a mí… mientras me decía:

\- Ni una palabra, tranquilo, si no sé, no hablare. Pero, oye la tía esta…

\- Cuidado con lo que dices - dije borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

\- Vale… veo que la tienes ya ocupada ¿no? aquí tienes los tres pasaportes. Además tengo todos los documentos para la nueva identidad. Felicidades tío.

\- ¿Felicidades?

\- Si… te has casado.

\- ¿Casado?

\- Bueno como me distes tu apellido, supuse que seríais una familia, así es más creíble y menos sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué? – se había adelantado a mis planes… pero no me desagradaba la idea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿He hecho mal?

\- No, la verdad es que es genial, tranquilo. Gracias por todo. Te debo una.

\- Nada, sabes que te lo debía – respondió entregándome un gran sobre con todo lo necesario.

\- Si, pero esto nunca podre pagártelo-dije abrazándole antes de salir de allí. Quería volver a casa… si, mi casa, que a partir de ahora sería donde ellos se encontraran. Pero antes… haría una última parada: saquear mi cuenta corriente, para poder empezar una nueva vida.

POV KATE

Empecé a hacer las maletas de todo lo que habíamos ido acumulando el tiempo que estuvimos aquí. Casi dos meses desde que tuve que tomar la decisión de huir de todo y de todos. Realmente solo era de él de quien huía, no de mi vida, de mi trabajo, de mis amigos, de mi familia, pero por su culpa, todo mi mundo se quedó atrás e iniciaría ahora otro camino, otra vida. Pero no me arrepiento, porque por fin, lo tenía lejos, fuera de mi vida y mucho menos me arrepentía de haberlo conocido a él, que trajo de nuevo la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

Gracias a él quería volver a ser feliz y lo mejor es que sabía que podía serlo a su lado. Hacía apenas un mes hubiera dicho que eso era imposible pero en ese instante, estaba segura. Lo quería, Luck lo adoraba… juntos íbamos a empezar una nueva aventura. Me sentía de nuevo Katherine Beckett, el apellido Sorenson está lejos, muy lejos de mi vida y no quería volver a saber nada de él. Katherine Castle, Kate Castle sonaba tan bien…

\- Mami – me dijo mi hijo sacándome de mi abstracción.

\- Dime cariño - dije cogiéndolo en brazos y colocándomelo en mi cintura.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve Rick?

\- Pronto. Mañana cuando te levantes estará aquí.

\- Lo echo de menos.

\- Yo también, cariño.

\- Mami me gustaría haberme ido con Rick a casa.

\- Y a mí también cariño, pero de momento no podemos volver.

\- ¿Porque papi es malo?

\- Cariño… - no me gustaba hablarle mal de su padre, pero él lo había vivido, sabía lo difícil que era estar con él desde aquel día y el miedo que le tenía desde entonces. Un niño no debería nunca tener miedo de su padre, nunca, me dije para mis adentros, recordando una vez todo lo acontecido.

\- Yo no quiero a papi.

\- Anda, ven… - dije abrazándole para tranquilizarlo - vamos a ir a ver a la tía Lanie a ver cómo se lleva con los animales de Rick.

-Verás, yo se que va a ser muy gracioso - dijo ya riéndose, mientras corría llamando a su tía Lanie. Me encantaba que con tan poco pudiera olvidarse de todo, eso era la mente de los niños.

Fue complicado el llegar aquí y dejar todo atrás, pero este lugar… le ayudo a alejarse de todo eso, tanto que ya no tenía pesadillas. Eso era importante, era un gran avance y todo gracias a este lugar y a Rick, ellos eran "los culpables" de que todo fuera sobre ruedas… de que mi pequeño estuviera feliz. La verdad es que cuando llegue quería huir de este sitio, pero ahora, sin duda, iba a echarlo en falta.

Cuando me acerque donde se encontraban, no pude evitar reír ante la imagen de Luck tirando de Lanie hacia la casa que había sido de Rick durante demasiado poco tiempo, pensé. Era una casa que entre los dos habíamos vuelto a poner más o menos en orden. Un trabajo de los dos, algo que nunca podría olvidar, algo que pertenecería siempre a nuestra vida. Miraba con nostalgia todo lo que me rodeaba… y llegaba a la misma conclusión, iba a echarlo de menos, porque cada palmo de este lugar, me traía algún buen recuerdo de lo vivido.

\- Kate… - llamó Lanie casi suplicante.

Y cuando fije mi vista en ella, estalle en carcajadas, Luck perseguía una gallina, cuando se hizo con ella, decidió que su tía debía darle un beso para que se hicieran amigas y corría tras ella ofreciéndosela, mientras Lanie no dejaba de dar pequeños gritos.

\- Luck deja la pobre gallina - dije sin parar de reír, cuando vi la mirada de pocos amigos que me lanzaba Lanie, me puse a reír con más fuerza.

\- No seas mala… - me gritaba mi amiga.

\- No hacen nada – le respondía yo mientras no dejaba de reír.

\- Vale, no hacen nada, pero prefiero tenerlas lejos.

\- Venga – le decía Luck - tienes que ayudarnos a limpiarlos cuando seas su amiga.

\- Perdona, pero creo que paso – le dijo al niño poniendo cara de asco, haciéndome reír.

Con ayuda de Luck conseguí limpiar y dar de comer a los animales que Rick aún mantenía en su granja. Cuando acabé, deje que Luck jugará en el columpio que Rick le había hecho cuando llego y que tras la tormenta fue lo primero que arreglo. Lanie y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de la casa de Rick mirando a Luck divertirse a su modo.

\- No se aun como has podido vivir aquí – dijo mi amiga muy seria.

\- Bueno…. cuando no te queda más remedio, no piensas en donde estas, o como es el lugar, piensas en que debes hacerlo y punto.

\- Me costaba imaginarte de granjera.

\- ¡Ah no! Eso no, yo no soy granjera.

\- No, no lo eres ¿A qué piensas dedicarte ahora cuando empieces tu nueva vida?

\- No lo sé – le dije mientras no perdía de vista a Luck que seguía en el columpio - ya no pienso en lo que quiero, pienso en que le conviene a mi hijo.

\- No te gustaría volver a la comisaría.

\- No podría – respondí rápida.

\- ¿Y si pudieras…?

\- Esa era la vida que yo había elegido porque me gustaba, ahora ya no puedo hacer lo que me gusta o lo que quiero, me debo a él – le dije señalando al pequeño.

\- Disfrutabas tanto...

\- Si… pero es el pasado - dije pensando de forma nostálgica en esa vida cuando acababa de empezar justo antes de conocer a Will…

\- Ojala esto pudiera cambiar de otra manera. Ojala pudieras volver conmigo a Nueva York y pudieras volver a tener tu vida.

\- Si lo hiciera me quitarían a Luck y seguramente me detendrían por secuestro.

\- Lo sé, y es una injusticia.

-Lo es, pero… a veces la vida… es muy injusta.

\- Los chicos te echan de menos.

\- Y yo a ellos – hice una pausa valorativa de mi pasado y mi presente antes de responderle - Si no existiera Luck sería distinto. Lucharía cara a cara con Will, porque ya no le tengo miedo - dije tensándome - pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño al niño… no puedo dejar que me aleje de él, porque si me lo quita, entonces mi vida dejara de tener sentido.

\- No digas eso… eres algo más que una madre Kate.

\- Es la verdad… si no hubiera existido Luck quizás todo esto hubiera sido distinto.

\- ¿Distinto? – pregunto intrigada por mis pensamientos.

\- Si, distinto, diferente… porque o yo estaría muerta, o lo estaría él.

\- Kate…

\- Lo dijo en serio Lanie… si no hubiera existido Luck, seguramente lo hubiera matado la primera vez que me hubiera puesto la mano encima - lo decía tan en serio, que no me temblaba la voz, porque sin duda ahora más que nunca no tenía miedo a nada, ni a nadie. Si en este momento Will intentara separarme de Luck haría lo que fuera para evitarlo… incluso matarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo. Tras la gran charla entre amigas veremos cómo cambia la vida de Kate cuando tenga que largarse. En el próximo capítulo la vuelta de Rick, veremos a ver qué pasa.**

 **Vuestras opiniones son muy esperadas.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días a todos y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. Hoy no comento nada solo os dejo el capí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV RICK

Estaba casando, aun la noche era cerrada pero tenía tantas ganas de verlos… de salvarlos que no pude esperar para volver.

Entre despacio en la casa para no despertarlos y saque el sobre con el motivo de mi viaje, miré hacia el sofá y vi Lanie no estaba allí, supuse que dormiría con Kate y me alegre porque no estaba sola, tenía a gente que la quería y si él no estaba, al menos su amiga estaría dispuesta a ayudarla. Ocupe el sitio, me acomode y cerrando los ojos, en apenas unos minutos, caí dormido. Solo unas horas no había estado con ellos y me parecían meses.

Me despertaron unas horas después, sentía como alguien me acariciaba suavemente la cara, abrí los ojos y al verla, se me dibujó en la cara una sonrisa que lo decía todo, mi añoranza, mi deseo de verla y estar a su lado, todo. El corazón me dio un vuelco al imaginar lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que dejarles.

\- Hola – dijo con voz algo adormilada aun.

\- Hola - respondí levantándome lo justo para besarle esos labios que se habían vuelto indispensables. Con suavidad, puse mi mano sobre su cara acariciándola suavemente, mientras la besaba despacio sintiendo sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Se separó despacio poco después mordiéndose el labio de forma provocativa y protesté con un gruñido.

\- ¿Quieres matarme? - dije dejándome caer de nuevo contra el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Pero enseguida, note su cuerpo sobre el mío, dándome un abrazo que me hizo sentirme querido… Podía sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, como un pequeño soplo de aire fresco, moviéndose, provocando un cosquilleo más que agradable en mí ser.

\- Voy a hacer el desayuno, tu quédate aquí ¿vale? - dijo levantándose cuando vio que sus mimos estaban provocando algo que en ese lugar y el momento no era apropiado. Proteste ante su huida, pero con un beso, callo mi enfado, me empujo suavemente sobre el sofá y me arropo con la manta.

Me quede tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en soñar… en visualizar una vida con ellos, en que esto fuera eterno y nunca acabara. Quería mantenerla siempre a mi lado… pero sabía que… aquello solo era un sueño del que despertaría en unas horas.

Menos mal que un pequeñajo me saco de esos sueños que yo mismo estaba convirtiendo en pesadillas. Permanecí quieto y escuchaba como hablaba con Lanie, bajito, pensando que estaba dormido y se reía. De repente sentí como se acercaba con sus pequeños piececitos e intente no reírme, note como se subía al sofá y se puso a saltar sobre mí.

\- Pero… será posible - dije haciéndome el enfadado, como si acabara de despertar. Me levanté quedándome sentando y le ataque con una invasión de cosquillas. Luck se retorcía en mis brazos sin parar de reír. Iba a quedarme con esa imagen el resto de mi vida, porque era el vivo ejemplo de la felicidad de un niño. Con él en brazos, me levanté, colocándole en el hombro a forma de saco, mientras se quejaba aun riendo.

\- ¿Te he asustado? - preguntó pícaro.

\- Claro que me despertaste, pero esta… esta te la devuelvo enano – le dije haciendo que se riera.

Lo deje sobre una silla en la mesa de la cocina y desayunamos entre risas, comentarios y juegos con Luck, de forma relajada, disfrutando simplemente de nuestra mutua compañía. Pero esto se estaba acabando y lo sabía, tenía claro que debían marcharse lo antes posible… y eso iba a ser hoy. Empezar ya con el plan, pero antes había que dar la cara y decir la verdad para dejar así todas las mentiras en el olvido y poder comenzar de nuevo. Afrontar mis errores no era fácil y esperar a ver como Kate reaccionaba ante ellos, mucho menos.

\- ¿Kate podemos hablar? - pregunté tragando saliva y con la mirada hacia el suelo por la vergüenza de lo que debía confesar.

-Sí, claro… ¿está todo bien? – dijo mirándome preocupada.

\- Si… no… solo tengo que contarte algo…. – sentía escozor en los ojos al no dejar que soltaran las lágrimas que contenían.

\- Iros fuera chicos, yo me quedo con Luck - dijo Lanie sabedora de todo lo que iba a decirle a Kate y sentí como me daba un fuerte apretón de apoyo en el brazo.

Las palabras pugnaban por salir, pero un nudo atenazaba mi garganta, mientras en mi mente montaba el discurso que tenía que exponerle, solo esperaba que me salieran los sonidos que formaban las palabras para poder explicarme… y si conseguía hacerme entender, quizás ella… me perdonara.

\- Rick ¿qué pasa? - dijo nada más salir al exterior al ver mi cara compungida.

\- Yo… tengo que contarte algo… algo que no te he dicho – estaba temblando y mis lágrimas pugnaban por salir a pesar de mi contención.

\- Rick me estas asustando - dijo mirándome preocupada.

\- Yo… no me llamo Richard Castle.

\- ¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?

\- Bueno, veras, hay una explicación a eso, si soy Richard Castle… si soy escritor, pero en realidad mi nombre real es Richard Rodgers.

\- ¿Rodgers? De que me suena… - vi como su mirada pasaba de estar pensativa hasta cambiar a la del odio… la del rencor y la traición… ¿Cómo se sentía?

\- Kate lo siento… - que más podía decirle

\- ¿Trabajas para él? – sus ojos que minutos atrás estaban cubiertos de dulzura, ahora tenían un color distinto, un sentido diferente, lleno de rabia.

\- No… ya no, trabajaba Kate, pero ya no…

\- ¡Dios mío! pero como has podido… - empezó a andar de un lado a otro, como si sus pies pensaran por ella, rápidamente, respirando de forma acelerada.

\- Kate déjame explicarte – le dije quieto, viendo como no paraba de moverse, llevada por su odio hacia su ex marido, o hacia mí, era igual quien hubiera provocado ese acto reflejo, pero estaba intentando no arremeter contra nadie en su ataque de ira.

\- ¿Explicarme? - dijo gritando enfadada – Me mientes y encima pretendes explicarlo… que civilizado… sí señor, muy civilizado.

\- Kate en cuanto supe la verdad… - intentaba decirle lo sucedido, pero no podía hablar con ella gritándole. Así que calle para tomar conciencia de mi tono de voz y adecuarlo para no levantar el tono.

\- ¿En cuánto lo supiste? Dudaste de mí.

\- Kate, por favor, comprende que no te conocía, no supe la verdad hasta que te conocí… no soy adivino - dije ya más bajo tras mi ataque de cólera instintivo.

Me sentía mal pero es que no me dejaba explicarme, no quería entender y eso me estaba matando - Kate todo ha sido real… de verdad… yo te quiero y quiero ayudarte.

\- Si claro… como le ayudaste a él – seguía moviéndose y de tanto en tanto paraba, me miraba y volvía a su acto de reflejo de pasear de un lado a otro.

\- Kate no… - pero en ese instante paro, me miro y dijo claramente:

\- Déjame… quiero que te vayas, que desaparezcas, que te esfumes… no quiero saber que existes.

\- Kate… - dijo una voz a nuestra espalda, era Lanie que al ver el ataque de exaltación de su amiga había salido para poner un poco de cordura en aquella discusión de locos - deberías escucharle.

\- Tú no te metas ¿Lo sabias? – y ella asintió - ¿y me lo ocultaste?

\- Kate cariño… era su trabajo, comprende… - pero no entraba en sí, estaba dolida, ofuscada, no daba crédito y no hacía más que gritar.

\- Si, eso es todo lo que soy para él, un trabajo. ¿También fue tu trabajo acostarte conmigo? ¿Seducirme? Romper el corazón a mi hijo eso ha sido tu trabajo. Pero tu trabajo ya ha acabado.

\- Kate… ¿Qué dices? Yo te quiero, por favor, escúchame.

\- No quiero escuchar nada más - dijo mirándome fijamente dejándome claro que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

\- Lo siento – dije ya con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de mis ojos.

\- Muy bien… - dijo llena de cólera hacia mí - pero quiero verte fuera de mi casa y de la vida de mi hijo y mía.

\- Kate tienes que irte… no puedes quedarte aquí.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que creerte? ¿Y si lo que quieres es atraerlo hacia mí?

\- Kate, de verdad, crees que podría…

\- Ya no sé qué creer – dijo volviendo a su acto reflejo de andar de un lado al otro.

\- Kate en esto tienes que hacerle caso - dijo Lanie, pero le lanzó una mirada que la dejo muda.

\- Recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que tú estés lejos, a salvo.

\- Si es cierto lo que dices y crees conocerme algo, lárgate, sino no respondo de mis hechos.

\- Kate estas en peligro… no solo tú… piensa en Luck.

\- No hables de mi hijo… lávate la boca con jabón antes de nombrar a ese pequeño que ha confiado en ti, que te ha abierto el corazón y al que también has engañado. Eres un ser sin alma, hacerte con el cariño de un niño que seguramente tendrá secuelas en su vida debido a lo que hacía su padre y ahora vas tú y le rompes el corazón.

\- Kate… - ya no podía ocultar mi dolor, lloraba como un crio ante tanto odio, y no de cualquiera, sino de la mujer que amaba.

\- Fuera - dijo entrando en la casa y dando un portazo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

\- Rick… - Lanie intento comprenderme y llego a hacerlo y ahora había sido espectadora del momento más cruel de mi vida.

\- No, está bien - dije cortando a Lanie porque en este momento lo que necesitaba no podía dármelo ella – me lo gane yo solito.

La deje allí y me fui hacia mi casa. Me senté en el lugar donde habíamos pasado muchos momentos… en las escaleras donde siempre vigilábamos a Luck en su columpio. Me lo merecía… pero me dolían tanto sus palabras. Tenía que darle espacio, tiempo para asimilarlo, pero no podía darle todo el que necesitaba o el que ella quisiera, antes debía ponerlos a salvo. Tenían que huir hoy y quisiera o no iban a partir para ponerse a salvo ella y a Luck… tenía que conseguirlo.

POV KATE

Me sentía tan mal… tan engañada, traicionada por las únicas personas en las que confiaba… a las que había abierto mi corazón.

Solo quería desaparecer, irme lejos, sin mirar atrás y empezar una vida sin secretos, mentiras, golpes y dolor. Quería empezar una nueva vida con Luck… empezar por completo de cero. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? no podía fiarme de que fuera bueno o no huir. ¿Y si era una trampa? De verdad estaba tan dolida, que… hasta mis pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por la sorpresa… pero ¿cómo podía ser? Trabajaba para Will… sabe Dios que podría hacer.

\- Mami... mami – dijo Luck interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de mi mente que ahora mismo iban más rápido que cualquier coche de formula uno.

\- Hola cariño - dije cogiéndole en brazos y abrazándole. Él… mi hijo, él era lo único que debía importarme en esta vida, nada ni nadie podía infringirme dolor suficiente para que dejara de pensar en él.

\- ¿Dónde está Rick? - preguntó inocente, con una sonrisa y yo… no supe responderle.

Que me hiciera daño a mí… podía soportarlo, incluso olvidarlo, pero a Luck… él era el que más iba a sufrir con todo esto… él lo quería como si fuera su padre y ahora lo habían vuelto a traicionar. Tenía que haber creído más en mis instintos, mantenerlo alejado, por si acaso… pero no pude… ¡maldita sea! ¿Porque no pude….?

\- Kate ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó Lanie entrando en el comedor, mientras Luck seguía sentado en la mesa jugando con su bol del desayuno.

Pero sentía tanta rabia, porque si de alguien siempre me había podido confiar, fue de ella. Y de golpe, saber todo y no contármelo… ahora entendía muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo porque Rick no quería conocerla… porque fue al pueblo ese día… seguro que para convencerla de que no me contara nada. Pero mi amiga… eso me dolía aún más.

\- Lanie ahora… - intente decirle sin gritar ni decir nada que no conviniera delante del niño.

\- No podemos perder más tiempo con tonterías, ¿vale? - dijo enfadada.

\- Luck vete a la habitación – No debía estar presente cuando le dijera cuatro verdades a la que decía ser mi amiga.

\- Pero… - intento quejarse, pero no estaba para explicaciones.

\- Vete - dije gritando, pero en seguida me arrepentí - por favor cariño.

\- Vale - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con la cabeza gacha.

\- Kate entiendo que este enfadada. Entiendo que nos odies a los dos. Pero ahora mismo lo que importa es vuestro bienestar. Tenemos que seguir con el plan.

\- No creo que sea buen plan.

\- Kate solo lo he conocido un par de días y sé que no te haría daño. No me puedes decir que conociéndole durante todo este tiempo puedes pensar…

\- Si lo creo. No lo conozco me ha mentido todo este tiempo.

\- Kate él te quiere… se quedó para ayudarte para solucionar un poco todo lo que hizo. Solo quiere ayudaros. Te quiere de verdad… eso es imposible que lo haya fingido.

\- Ya veo que os habéis hecho buenos amigos – dije deseando ser irónica pero imprimiendo todo el dolor que sentía en esa afirmación.

\- Kate, me vas a escuchar ya de una vez. Quieras o no os vais a ir. Sé que estas enfadada y podrás seguir estándolo el tiempo que quieras. Como si no quieres perdonarnos nunca más, pero vas a coger los pasaportes, el dinero y a Luck y te vas a ir de aquí ahora mismo siguiendo el plan. ¿Me oyes? - dijo sacando su genio, ese que tan bien conocía.

Y sabía que en parte tenía razón tenía que huir de Will, de todos los que venían detrás de mí y de los recuerdos que este lugar me traía… huir de él y del dolor que me había hecho… Huir, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Qué pensáis de la reacción de Kate? ¿Creéis que cambiara de opinión? ¿Qué hará Rick?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios para ver si os esperabais esta reacción, si la entendéis y que pensáis que va a pasar ahora.**

 **Que tengáis un buen fin de semana y el lunes nuevo capítulo os puedo asegurar que estará muy interesante y habrá tensión en todo el capítulo. Se acerca el día de la huida.**

 **Recordad no me matéis si queréis saber cómo sigue ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días. Quería daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestras opiniones sobre cómo deberían ir las cosas. Tenéis grandes ideas de verdad, la pena es que el final está escrito hace ya un mes. Pero de verdad la idea era muy buena y si quizás hubiera querido alargar más la historia hubiera sido perfecta. Pero prometí una historia más cortita y por eso a partir de este quedan 9 capítulos más.**

 **Gracias a mi compi por su colaboración siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Seguía en el mismo lugar, aún sentado, mirando al infinito, intentado coger fuerzas para volver dentro y decirle que tenía que seguir con el plan sí o sí. Pero cualquiera diría que el universo me leyó el pensamiento, porque en ese instante, vi como Kate salía con Lanie y Luck de la casa. No podía dejar de mirarla, ver si su rostro me decía algo sobre su estado de ánimos pero…

\- Rick… - dijo Luck corriendo a mi encuentro saltando para que lo cogiera. Le di un par de vueltas solo para verlo sonreír, pues sabía que sería una de las últimas veces que vería a ese niño que me había robado el corazón, al igual que su madre.

\- Hola campeón.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto intrigado cuando pare.

\- Solo necesitaba algo de espacio, respirar… estoy un poco cansado del viaje.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo aceptando mi explicación, como si fuera todo tan fácil.

\- Luck porque no vas a columpiarte - dijo Lanie, mientras yo le soltaba con todo mi pesar, pero sabía que era lo mejor… al menos para él, no debía estar presente con su madre enfadada y hablando del tema que seguramente querían hablar.

Me quede allí parado mirando a Kate, a pesar de que ella evitaba mis ojos. Sentí un fuerte dolor al verla así, sufriendo por culpa mía, no era agradable ver como la mujer a la que quieres está ahí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… más lejos que nunca.

\- Chicos tenemos que hablar - dijo Lanie - haya pasado lo que haya pasado tenemos que seguir con el plan.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dije dándole la razón.

\- Bien, pero lo haremos ahora mismo - dijo Kate aun evitando encontrarse con mis ojos.

\- De acuerdo – respondí decidido, su seguridad era lo indispensable en esos momentos.

\- Necesito los pasaportes de Luck y el mío – ahora estaba mirando al niño, que intentaba tomar impulso así como le enseñe yo días antes.

\- Están dentro de la casa, dentro de un sobre grande, con un poco de dinero que he podido sacar para que empecéis de nuevo.

\- No lo quiero – dijo esquiva y dolida.

\- Kate por favor – le suplique.

\- No… ya me está costando bastante aceptar los pasaportes sabiendo que vienes de parte de Will - dijo mirándome por primera vez, pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, nunca creí que tanto odio, traición, desamor y dolor pudieran caber en esos ojos tan bonitos y dulces.

\- Kate lo necesitas para sacar a Luck adelante.

\- No necesito que nadie haga nada por mi hijo, puedo hacerlo sola – respondió dolida.

\- Necesitarás algo para empezar - durante un buen rato se quedó pensativa, intentando colocar sus miedos y heridas, intentando aceptar que no podía seguir sola el camino que iba a iniciar.

Di su silencio como una afirmación y seguí hablando, sabiendo que ella estaba lejos, muy lejos de mi, de nosotros, su mente se hallaba lejos, llorando sus penas en algún rincón, sin que sus ojos derramaran ni una sola lagrima por el engaño sufrido. Era orgullosa, no iba a demostrar su dolor.

\- Pues no hay tiempo que perder… pongámonos manos a la obra.

Kate cogió el móvil y marco el número de Will, le temblaban las manos y daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie debido a los nervios contenidos que la estaban azotando. Lanie por su lado, tampoco podía quedarse quieta, así que fue al lado del niño, al ver su lucha por conseguir que el columpio se moviera. Aunque supuse que también lo hacía para darnos un poco de tiempo solos. Intente no mirarla para no ponerla más nerviosa pero si me quede cerca por si necesitaba mi ayuda en algo.

POV KATE

Estaba muerta de miedo, era como si fuera a materializarse de repente, aquí, a mi lado, en cuanto marcara su número. Tenía miedo pero había que hacerlo para engañarlo y también para dejarle claro de una vez por todas que estaba para siempre fuera de nuestras vidas. Cuando empezó a dar tono sentí que me iba a desmayar, me faltaba la respiración y no conseguía que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Rick se acercó un poco más a mí de forma protectora, o eso me pareció. En ese instante no podía pensar en eso… pensar en él.

Cuando paro el tono y escuche la voz de Will tan seria, tan prepotente, casi militar se me erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, recordaba ese tono de voz, que en los últimos tiempos, me avisaba de que corría peligro y en esos instantes se clavaron como puñales en mi piel.

\- Sorenson – dijo seco y contundente.

A eso siguió un largo silencio. Era yo quien debía hablar, pero no podía, tenía un nudo de pánico en mi garganta. Un nudo que atenazaba con matarme por falta de aire.

\- Kate ¿eres tú…? – Escuchaba su respiración que se aceleraba - sé que eres tú, me oyes. Voy a recuperar a mi hijo, ¿comprendes? Voy a recuperarlo y te prometo que no vas a volver a verlo en tu vida… te lo juro, me oyes, te lo juro. No pienso matarte, tranquila, quiero verte sufrir, agonizar el resto de tu vida sabiendo que tienes un hijo y que no puedes acercarte a él, nunca más, ese será mi castigo.

Intente inhalar un poco de aire, pero no pude, el nudo se hizo más grande si cabe, no entraba, ni salía una gota de aliento, estaba a punto de colapsar no tuve fuerzas para seguir con eso, se acabó, mi cuerpo termino con las reservas que poseía. Y no me dio tiempo a responderle, mis piernas perdieron su consistencia y note como caía, como mi cuerpo se derrumbaba y unos brazos que me impedían pegar de golpe contra el suelo.

Desperté poco después al sentir un olor extraño y fuerte muy cerca de mí nariz. Abrí los ojos despacio, y vi a Rick con un frasco en la mano. Seguramente me había desmayado por la impresión de volver a escuchar a Will… solo recordar el momento, volvía a sentir pánico.

\- Kate, cariño, respira, tranquila mi amor - dijo Rick acariciándome suavemente relajándome con sus palabras y cerré los ojos ante su contacto, como si nada de lo acontecido esa mañana hubiera pasado. Dejándome ir en sus palabras y sintiendo su caricia en mi mejilla ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien? Debería odiarlo… alejarlo de mí, pero no quería, me sentía tan bien y tan relajada a su lado, me daba miedo estar perdiendo algo… que sin duda me había cambiado ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?

\- Y Luck… - dije sin abrir los ojos aun y dejándome llevar por ese contacto tan relajante.

\- Está bien, no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Estaba con Lanie fuera - dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme para sentarme sobre el sofá… ¿el sofá? ¿Cómo llegue yo hasta aquí?

\- Tenemos… - iba a dar instrucciones, algo que solía hacer muy bien, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para ello.

\- Si tenéis que iros, pero tómatelo con calma, acabas de perder el conocimiento - dijo mirándome preocupado - Lanie os llevara hasta el aeropuerto y luego ella volverá a Nueva York.

\- Tú también…

\- Yo también me voy. Pero todo está preparado, así que solo tienes que montarte en el coche y alejarte de esto.

\- Gracias… - dije llorando - gracias por ayudarme - le dije porque se lo debía a pesar de todo, sabía que esto que estaba haciendo, era para ayudarme, no había dudas en eso… aunque se lo había gritado enojada nunca creí que pudiera seguir trabajando para él, pero aun así no sabía si podría volver a confiar en su persona nunca más. Me había sentido tan dolida que dije que cosas que no sentía solo para hacerle daño…pero no le odiaba y tampoco creía que fuera a hacernos daño queriendo pero sin querer me había hecho tanto daño…

\- Kate, a mí no tienes que agradecerme nada, mi mayor recompensa… mi tranquilidad será que Luck y tu estéis a salvo… con eso me doy por satisfecho - dijo mirando el suelo donde seguía arrodillado delante de mí.

\- Rick siento no poder… - intentaba hablar, pero ahora las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, seguían sin salirme las palabras. Y él, que comprendí que me entendía y me conocía mejor de lo que había imaginado, acababa las frases por mí para evitarme el dolor de una despedida.

\- Tranquila… es culpa mía, no tuya, tu eres inocente mi amor. Solo se feliz, ¿me oyes? te mereces ser feliz – me dijo mientras yo solo podía asentir. Se levantó para dejarme hacer a mi lo mismo, pero cuando me incorpore, sentí unos deseos irrefrenables de sentirlo a mi lado por última vez y le envolví en mis brazos, enterrando mi cara sobre su cuello, él se tensó ante mi movimiento, pero enseguida note como se relajaba y a su vez, como me devolvía el abrazo, consiguió que me sintiera segura de nuevo, completamente a salvo de todo y de todos. Suspiré sobre su cuello y pose mis labios junto a su pulso, dejando un tierno beso antes de separarme.

Le miré a los ojos y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro de nuevo. Las limpié rápidamente y al salir de la casa, fui hacia la puerta del copiloto. Me quede allí parada, sin querer mirar atrás, pero escuché como Luck corría hacia la casa, cuando miré, comprendí porque tomo esa dirección. Se lanzó a los brazos de Rick y este lo cogió con fuerza abrazándole, sin dejar espacio entre ellos dos. Ambos lloraban y entonces yo me uní a su llanto.

\- Rick te voy a echar de menos. No tardes mucho en venir con nosotros – dijo Luck con un gran sofoco.

\- Cariño yo también voy a echarte de menos. Somos amigos, para siempre, recuérdalo, siempre - dijo enseñándole la pulsera que ambos llevaban.

-Sí, siempre.

\- Cuida de mama ¿sí? - dijo mirándome y sentí como mi corazón se rompía, fui muy injusta con él… mis palabras le habían hecho daño… y a pesar del dolor que sentía, sabía que me había excedido.

\- Yo cuidaré de ella – le prometió mi niño, mi pequeño.

\- Tú siempre serás para mí un superhéroe, recuérdalo.

\- Y tu mi compañero - dijo ya sonriendo.

Rick volvió a abrazarlo antes de dejarlo en el suelo para que saliera corriendo a donde me encontraba. Se abrazó a mis piernas, le acaricié tiernamente la cabeza antes de abrirle la puerta para que entrara. Luego abrí la puerta de mi coche para poder entrar pero antes de hacerlo… necesitaba hacer algo. Me giré corriendo hasta donde estaba él y sin pensarlo… le agarré por el cuello hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un suave beso lleno de amor… de buenos recuerdos… de gratitud. Me separé despacio aún con los ojos cerrados y lo abracé. Cuando estaba a punto de separarme de él, lleve mi boca a su oído y le susurre:

\- Te perdono… - dije antes de separarme definitivamente y dedicarle por última vez una sonrisa antes de irme corriendo de nuevo al coche para emprender el viaje hacia mi nueva vida.

Eche una última mirada por el retrovisor, para verlo allí parado sin dejar de mirarnos con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en la cara… esa sonrisa que nunca iba a querer olvidar… que siempre estaría en mi… en mi corazón… porque a pesar de todo… a pesar del dolor del engaño… de los enfados… de todo, es y será siempre el hombre que me hizo volver a confiar… él que me ayudo a creer de nuevo en mi… el me hizo ver que aun puedo volver a ser feliz… el que me hizo dejar atrás los peores momentos de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece ser que Kate le ha perdonado. ¿Pero eso significa que lo quiere en su vida? O solamente lo ha perdonado pero aun así no puede volver a confiar en él. Espero vuestras respuestas. Para que veías que he sido buena y no les he dejado muy enfadados demasiado tiempo. Empieza la huida, veremos a ver como siguen a partir de aquí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Buen día festivo y Lunes Castle.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Empieza la huida, el plan se pone en marcha para poder irse para siempre y mantenerse a salvo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Recordando los buenos momentos vividos, pisando lugares donde siempre habría recuerdos que me sacarían una sonrisa. Nunca olvidaría este lugar, lo sucedido aquí, las personas que conocí y ame. Podía irme con una sonrisa, Kate me había perdonado… aun sentía sus labios sobre los míos. Me sentía contento porque estaban a salvo. Ahora me tocaba a mí cumplir mi cometido.

Recogí las pocas cosas que había reunido… solo unos detalles, que quería llevarme para recordarlos, aunque no necesitaba nada, porque con solo cerrar los ojos, la imagen de ambos, sonrientes, llenaban mi mente de buenos momentos vividos a su lado.

Eche un último vistazo a la casa y cerré despacio, pero al girarme… el infierno se desató. Sentí unas fuertes manos que me agarraban de los brazos. No sabía que sucedía y cuando reaccione y comprendí lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba rodeado de dos tipos mucho más fuertes y altos que yo, que me agarraban, impidiendo que me moviera y entonces… apareció él.

\- Cuanto tiempo Rodgers - dijo con su sonrisa malvada.

\- No te recordaba tan feo - dije riéndome, lo que provocó el enfado de uno de los tipos que le acompañaban, y sentí su puño sobre mí costado, la risa se me congelo al instante.

\- Siempre tan gracioso. Te aseguró que pienso amargarte ese humor Rodgers… vas a terminar suplicando por tu vida - dijo a la vez que ordenaba a sus matones que me metieran en el maletero de su coche. Intente resistirme pero lo único que conseguí fue un par de golpes más que me dejaron algo atontado y totalmente descolocado.

Sentí como todos mis huesos y mis músculos protestaron antes el reducido espacio. Y deje de ver en cuanto cerraron la puerta. No podía hacer nada, pero al menos tenía el móvil de Kate aun en el bolsillo. Lo saque como pude e intente marcar algún número pero no tenía cobertura, solo se podía usar para emergencias, pero ¿qué decir si me respondían?

\- 911 dígame.

\- Me acaban de meter en el maletero de un coche, necesito que localicen este número.

\- Señor ¿puede repetir? No le escucho bien.

\- Necesito… - iba a repetir lo dicho, pero de repente note que el coche paraba, tenía que colgar. El móvil era mi única manera de salir de esto… si es que había alguna. Nadie sabía dónde me encontraba, nadie me iba a echar en falta, por lo que, solo Lanie, si me echaba de menos, quizás pudiera localizar el teléfono… tenía que confiar en ella. Colgué rápidamente y guarde el aparato en un rincón del maletero, con la esperanza de que el coche se quedara cerca de donde me fueran a llevar. Un lugar, por lo visto, cercano a la casa, porque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejaron allí dentro, ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿5-10 minutos?

No me dio tiempo a calcular cuando se abrió la compuerta, entrando toda la luz del día que me cegó por completo. Me agarraron con fuerza por la camiseta y me sacaron a la fuerza, medio a rastras, haciéndome caer contra el suelo. La verdad, para que iba a negarlo, estaba muerto de miedo… posiblemente no saldría de esta… o moriría en el intento de salvar el pellejo, pero al menos sabía que estaban a salvo, lejos de ese animal sin alma, mientras este se ocupara de mí… estaría dándoles tiempo para irse a otro lado del mundo donde no los pudiera encontrar. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso… porque a pesar de todo les habíamos ganado la partida.

-¿De qué te ríes maldito energúmeno? Metedlo dentro… vamos a empezar – les ordeno a los dos tipos que me aguantaban de pie - Vas a cantar como un pajarito - dijo riéndose.

Me estiraron, pero volví a forcejear, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el costado, haciendo que me doblara de dolor y cayera de bruces… pero enseguida sentí de nuevo esos brazos levantándome y obligándome a entrar en una pequeña cabaña, que a pesar de estar cerca, no recordaba haber visto nunca, durante el tiempo que había estado por aquí.

Me sentaron en una silla y me ataron con unas gruesas cuerdas las manos y las piernas para que no me moviera, aunque a decir verdad, el trayecto me había dejado muy tocado. Tenía todos los músculos doloridos y notaba como la sangre me caía por la cara, por alguno de los golpes que había recibido imagine, pero iba a aguantar, costara lo que me costara. Seria duro, pero tres horas y Kate estaría en un avión a salvo y lejos de todo esto… era lo que tenía que aguantar, tres horas… después, todo me daba igual… pero tenía que soportar lo que fuera… por ella, por Luck, por su libertad.

\- Bien chaval, vamos a empezar, tenemos algo de prisa. Pero para tu desgracia, tengo permiso para hacer lo que sea, para sacarte la información que necesito, aunque no para matarte, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, aunque supliques, no tendrás esa suerte… Pero voy a disfrutar mucho el proceso. Empecemos por las buenas… ¿Dónde están?

\- ¿Quién? – dije y recibí un fuerte golpe que me hice caer la silla y yo con ella. Enseguida me levantaron para que Coonan pudiera continuar.

\- Bueno, esto se va poniendo interesante. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto? ¿De verdad no vas a decírmelo? No deberías pasar por esto, a ti no te importan, total… ni te van, ni te vienen, además, al final me lo contarás - dijo hablándome muy cerca de la cara. Yo le sostuve la mirada, le mire con odio, con rabia, pero sin decir nada – Bien, continuemos. ¿Tan bien te lo ha hecho la mujer de mi jefe? Sera cosa de probarla antes de devolvérsela… la disfrutare un poco y luego se la llevare -dijo riéndose y provocando la risa también a sus dos matones.

La rabia me consumía, quería pegarles a pesar de no poder, hacer que se tragaran esas palabras sobre Kate, pero debía mantenerme callado, así que cerré mis puños con rabia, pero debía tranquilizarme, me estaban provocando y no podía ceder, aunque deseara romperles todo los huesos.

\- Jefe danos unos minutos… después hablara.

\- Bien, buena idea chicos, pero tened cuidado, lo quiero vivo para que pueda hablar… además el gusto de darle el último golpe… lo quiero yo. Voy a decirle al jefe que lo tenemos.

No me dio tiempo a nada, una lluvia de golpes me cayó por todos lados, el sabor de la sangre en la boca me decía que aquello no podía estar peor y cuando fui a escupir, uno de los golpes que iba dirigido a mis ojos, pego en la sien e hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

POV KATE

Pensé en él, ya habrá cogido su vuelo… debía estar lejos de aquí, surcando los cielos. Me encantaría poder verlo, abrazarlo, pero el plan estaba bien pensado, estaba segura que todo saldría bien gracias a él, por él. Levanté a Luck en brazos y entramos dentro de la terminal.

\- Lanie… vete ya, yo estaré bien.

\- Claro, además, si no sé dónde vas, será mejor. Yo voy a comprar mi pasaje para Nueva York – me respondió mientras se acercaba a un mostrador.

Yo me acerque a otro para comprar mis pasajes con nuestros nuevos pasaportes en la mano y con Luck en mis brazos, callado, como le había pedido que estuviera.

\- Buenas – me dijo una señorita que nos atendía.

-Buenas. Quiero dos billetes para…- me quede mirando hacia el panel de las próximas salidas y sin pensarlo… lo decidí - Atenas.

\- Bien, su vuelo saldrá en un par de horas - dijo entregándome los billetes. Los pague y nos sentamos en unas sillas cercanas a esperar a Lanie.

\- Mami tengo hambre – me dijo el pequeño… llevábamos cuatro horas sin comer nada, desde que salimos de la granja.

\- Ahora cuando venga tu tía iremos a comer algo.

\- Vale - dijo subiéndose a mis piernas y tiré de él para abrazarlo y consolarle un poco, estaba triste y no había hablado en todo el trayecto – Mami, echo de menos a Rick.

\- Yo también cariño.

\- Vendrá pronto ¿verdad? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

\- Claro cariño - le mentí, porque la verdad, es que no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar mañana, solo que Luck y yo estaríamos juntos.

\- Hola chicos. ¿Ya habéis elegido el destino?

\- Sí, el avión sale en un par de horas – le dije sin dejar de mirar a mi hijo que estaba en mi regazo.

\- ¡Oh! yo os gano. El mío sale en una hora – me informo mi amiga.

\- Mami, ¿porque no podemos irnos con la tía Lanie?

\- Porque no podemos, cariño.

\- ¿Por papa? – pregunto insistiendo… aquello era de cada vez más duro para Luck.

\- Lo siento – le dije, sin saber muy bien porque me disculpaba.- ¿Podemos comer algo? Luck tiene hambre – le explique a mi amiga.

\- Claro, vamos – acepto al ver al niño tan triste.

Fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos para comer algo. Luck estaba muy silencioso, comiendo tan tranquilo mientras Lanie me miraba dubitativa.

\- Lanie estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? He visto tu despedida con… y bueno, me ha sorprendido, después de lo sucedido las últimas horas, no sé qué decirte… ¿te has vuelto veleta desde que saliste de la gran ciudad?

\- Mira…, no puedo evitar quererlo… estar agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros desde que llego.

\- Lo has perdonado, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Si… - le dije sin mirarla… si lo hacía me pondría a llorar y no quería montar un numero en ese lugar y frente a mi hijo.

\- Entonces… ¿Lo avisaras? ¿Cómo quedasteis?

\- No.

\- ¿No? – dijo sorprendida.

\- Si, lo he perdonado… tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero aun así, no creo que pudiera confiar en él, no después de todo… lo sucedido.

\- Pensé que lo habíais solucionado.

\- Pues por lo que se ve no, cuando hable con… ya sabes, volví a sentirme de nuevo indefensa… volví a sentirme a su merced. Tenía tanto miedo que… - dije a punto de llorar y Lanie me agarró la mano para darme su apoyo.

\- Mami ¿por qué tienes miedo? – pregunto Luck mirándome muy serio.

\- ¿Miedo? No cariño, tranquilo - dije borrando las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

\- No tienes que tenerlo mami, le he prometido a Rick que cuidaría de ti - dijo tan inocente y se levantó para venir a abrazarme. Note como de nuevo, las lágrimas brotaban, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 1112 a Nueva York"

Y ahí llegaba una nueva despedida, quizás para siempre, de mi mejor amiga. Esto iba a doler casi tanto o más que despedirme de Rick. La abrace con fuerza volviendo a llorar y sintiendo también sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

\- Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca y cuídate.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- No te olvides de mí - dijo riéndose.

\- No podría - dije riéndome yo también.

Me soltó y se agacho para despedirse de mi pequeño. El pobre no tenía muy claro aun lo que sucedía, que hoy cambiaba su vida para siempre, no sabía que se despedía de su gente… de todos los que conocía, para siempre, que nunca más los volvería a ver.

Y sin mirar atrás, se alejó de mí, de nosotros. Pero no pudo evitar la tentación, finalmente se giró y nos dijo adiós con la mano y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, exactamente igual que el mío. La presión en mi pecho iba en aumento, de tal manera, que no sabía si podría soportarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo…,tenía que hacerlo por él, por mi pequeño, y por Rick, para que sus esfuerzos y los de Lanie, merecieran la pena, sirvieran para algo… para mantenernos a salvo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que no me matéis pero es normal después de todo que lo quiera pero que tenga un poco de miedo a que le hagan de nuevo daño. Ambos están sufriendo…esperemos que esto no dure demasiado.**

 **No vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Nuevo capítulo, mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestra paciencia. Y gracias a los nuevos seguidores, bienvenidos a la historia y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho pedazos, como si no hubiera una parte de él que no hubiera sido golpeada. Me desperté tras la inconsciencia, desorientado, hasta que pude abrir los ojos y ver las paredes que me rodeaban. Sabía muy bien donde estaba. Solo esperaba que hubieran pasado ya horas… muchas horas y que Kate estuviera lejos, porque aunque no fuera a decir nada, era consciente de que Coonan era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera. Ese fue el motivo por el que no quise nunca saber su destino, por miedo a delatarla, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Coonan, que al verme despierto, se le dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

\- Sabía que eras fuerte, pero no tanto, mis amigos se pasaron un poco contigo, creía que no lo contarías - dijo riéndose - te quiero vivo aun, me haces falta - dijo agarrándome de la barbilla levantándomela, aproveche para escupirle algunos coágulos sanguinolentos que tenía en la boca, con todas mis ganas se los tire a la cara, recibiendo una risa irónica por su parte - no te pases… todavía te queda mucho por sufrir.

\- Quizá… ya aguante unas horas, puedo soportar algunas más - dije picándole a ver si conseguía saber el tiempo que llevábamos en ese lugar.

\- De momento aguantas a ver hasta cuanto, porque te queda mucho aun que soportar. Hay un amigo, está por la zona y dijo que se pasara a verte. Quizá aun sigas vivo… porque colega, te queda poco por vivir - dijo acercando su cara a la mía, le veía borroso por la sangre que estaba en mis pestañas ya seca y que no me dejaba terminar de abrir los ojos - todos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, pero en tus manos esta, si quieres que sea muy lento y doloroso o rápido e indoloro. Personalmente, disfrutaría más si lo quisieras de forma lenta, muy lenta - dijo tirándome del pelo y soltándolo después con un fuerte empujón haciéndome caer de nuevo con la silla a la que seguía atado – Levantadlo - dijo mirando a los matones que seguían acompañándolo y salió de nuevo de la estancia donde me encontraba. Estaba claro que esperaba a alguien y ese alguien, solo podía ser una persona. Solo esperaba que Lanie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia, sino este sería mi fin, moriría aquí.

POV LANIE

Al aterrizar en Nueva York, no dejaba de pensar en Kate, si ya estaría en su destino o se habría ido tan lejos que aún estaría en su avión, ese que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, un hogar donde tendría que empezar de cero, sin conocidos, sin familiares, sin tener a nadie de los que quisiera o ayudara, a su lado… ¡Al menos tiene a su lado a ese cielo de niño! Me dije convencida. Mi amiga haría lo que fuera por Luck…

Aunque, una parte de mí, suplicaba que Kate dejara de ser tan testaruda por una vez en su vida y se reconciliara con ese hombre, que a pesar de engañarla, todo lo que hizo, fue por protegerla… solo los he vi juntos un par de días, pero conocía esa faceta de mi amiga, esa Kate divertida, cariñosa, me atrevería a decir que juguetona y sobre todo feliz, con ese hombre, ella era feliz. Se la notaba contenta, desinhibida, alegre… y nunca antes la había visto así, ni con Will, ni con nadie en la comisaria, cuando nos conocimos y trabajábamos juntas. Ahora que caigo pensé… tendría que haberme llamado ya Rick.

Busque el móvil en mi bolso y lo encendí esperando un mensaje escuchando su voz, pero allí no había nada. Llamé a su móvil y no daba tono. Una presión rara en el estómago se hizo presente en ese instante, como si algo fuera mal. Aún tenía el último número de Kate solo esperaba que al marcarlo estuviera apagado y siguiendo el plan, lo hubiera tirado en una papelera del aeropuerto, donde quedamos que Rick lo tiraría antes de subir a su avión para irse a algún lugar cercano, desde donde me llamaría para contarme como le había ido su salida de la granja. Quizás, después de todo… no esperara la llamada de Kate y decidiera irse más lejos para empezar el también una nueva vida.

A pesar de querer que eso fuera lo sucedido, seguía con esa fuerte presión en el pecho que me hacía sentir intranquila, temerosa de que algo hubiera interrumpido nuestros planes. Marque el número de teléfono de Kate y lo que sucedió después, empeoro mi tensión, mis malos presentimientos. El móvil seguía encendido y daba tono de llamada, pero nadie respondía. Quien sabe, igual había olvidado apagarlo, debió ser eso… suplique para mis adentros.

Pero no, esa sensación extraña en mi estómago, ese malestar, no salía de mi mente, lo que me preocupaba más y más, así como iban pasando las horas. Finalmente, mi vena detectivesca se cansó de suponer sola y acudí a los chicos, ellos no me fallarían y me ayudarían a saber que había sucedido en realidad. Porque esa situación me estaba poniendo enferma y yo sola no podía bregar con ella. Antes de nada, debíamos descubrir donde se hallaba ese teléfono ahora, y si se encontraba donde se supone que tenía que estar, entonces lo dejaría pasar y empezaría mi nueva vida sin ellos, por mucho que me doliera.

Al llegar a casa, desde el aeropuerto, deje mi mochila y después de darme una ducha y cambiarme la ropa, fui rápidamente a la comisaría no quería perder el tiempo, necesitaba quitarme esa tensión que me atenazaba, que me mataba por dentro.

No me anduve con preliminares, fui directamente donde se encontraban los chicos que se hallaban perdidos, cada uno de ellos, en un montón de papeleo que dejarían rápidamente si les pedía ayuda.

\- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal estáis? – dije dando un suave golpe en el hombro a Espo.

\- Hola Lanie - dijo Javi sonriéndome.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda.

\- Tu dirás… - dijo Ryan acercándose con su silla.

\- Necesito que me rastreéis un teléfono.

\- ¿Sabías que eso es ilegal? – dijo Javi con una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

\- Sin preguntas – les aclare ante sus miradas escépticas.

\- Pero… a ver… - dijo Ryan no muy decidido.

\- ¡Ey Bro! Es Lanie… - le respondió Javi a su compañero mientras le miraba muy serio.

\- Sabéis que si no fuera importante, no os lo pediría – les aclare muy seria.

\- Eso - dijo Javi mirando a Ryan, que era un poco reacio a hacerlo.

Finalmente, como era el él genio, en cuanto a las búsquedas, alargo la mano para que le diera la nota donde llevaba el número apuntado.

Se lo di y mientras ejecutaba unos comandos en el ordenador que tenía sobre su mesa, yo golpeaba la mesa distraídamente para conseguir que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaras? – pregunte nerviosa… aquello se estaba haciendo eterno y mi estómago no dejaba de decirme que había algo que no funcionaba.

\- Tranquila, déjale trabajar… - dijo Javi intentando tranquilizarme. No podía parar y él no dejaba de mirarme de reojo intentando entender que era lo que me sucedía.

\- Bueno, ya está - dijo Ryan.

\- Por favor, por tu madre Ryan, dime que está en una papelera del aeropuerto - dije a media voz para no ser escuchada.

\- Pues no, cerca pero no allí. Está en un pueblo, en Arizona… Me atrevería a decir que para ser exactos, está en Duncan.

\- ¿Qué? – grite sin darme cuenta.

\- Si, así se llama el pueblo, está en una zona alejada, pero pertenece a Duncan.

\- ¿Se pueden ver imágenes de la zona? – pregunte imaginando donde se encontraba.

\- Déjame intentarlo, aunque el satélite no siempre es tan exacto como para eso si no hay buena cobertura -dijo Ryan tecleando rápidamente. No podía creérmelo, el móvil estaba todavía en casa de mi tía o cerca. ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Rick seguía allí por? ¿Por qué? No eran esos los planes… ¡Dios! Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho y ponerse a saltar encima de la mesa...

\- Está en una cabaña - dijo enseñándome una imagen aérea de una pequeña cabaña, pero desde luego, no era la casita de mi tía. Por lo tanto, Rick había salido de la granja, pero… ¿para qué había ido a ese lugar? ¿Fue voluntariamente?

\- ¿Se podría saber si se ha hecho alguna llamada desde ese teléfono en las últimas horas? – pregunte intrigada. Yo no conocía exactamente cuánto podía saber Ryan con ese ordenador, y eso me ponía más nerviosa, porque temía preguntaran demasiado.

\- Claro… pero Lanie, creo tendrás que explicarnos que está pasando – dijo Javi muy serio y algo preocupado al verme tan exaltada.

\- Tu respóndeme… - dije amenazante, si mi presentimiento cierto, tendría que contarles todo. Más que nada porque necesitaría su ayuda, para ayudar a Rick, para encontrarlo o para ver que había sucedido con ese dichoso teléfono que le habíamos encomendado Kate y yo. No iba a dejar que le pasara nada a Kate, y si así fuera, no se lo perdonaría nunca porque esa sería la razón de que se derrumbara definitivamente sin remisión. Además, Rick me demostró que podíamos fiarnos de él, lo menos que podía hacer, era ayudarle si estaba en apuros. Que menos después de haberse portado como lo hizo con mi amiga y su hijo.

\- Aquí está, el historial de movimientos indica que… hizo una llamada hace varias horas. Lo curioso al número que llamo… es más, incluso puede que eso nos ayude a saber algo mas – dijo ironizando con su voz. Lo que consiguió ponerme más nerviosa.

\- Ryan… no estoy jugando, está en juego la vida de una persona.

\- Vale, vale… llamo al 911, el número de emergencias.

\- ¿Qué? – volví a gritar… todo aquello me estaba desquiciando del todo.

\- Que llamaron a emergencias, pero pensaron que era una broma, aquí hay una locución grabada y se oye fatal – dijo poniéndose unos auriculares para oír lo que se decía. Al quitárselos nos aclaró - no había cobertura por lo que parece, se oye la voz de un hombre y no se repitió la llamada.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – dije tapándome la cara con las manos temiéndome lo peor. Rick ya me había avisado… el matón que contrato Will, era de lo peor y no dudaría en matar a quien fuera si era preciso.

\- Lanie, esto no me gusta nada… una cosa es curiosear, pero aquí estamos hablando de la vida de alguien – dijo Javi abrazándome para tranquilizarme - tienes que contarnos que es lo que sucede.

\- Rick… Rick… - repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

\- ¿Quién es Rick? - pregunto Javi bastante enojado.

\- Os lo contare de camino – dije estirando de Javi hacia el ascensor - tenemos que ir allí lo más rápido posible… venga, daros prisa.

\- ¿A Duncan? – dijeron los dos a dúo con cara de extrañeza… si aquello no fuera algo tan horrible hasta hubiera sido gracioso.

\- Un hombre está en peligro, por favor… vámonos.

\- No vamos hasta que no nos digas que pasa… Lanie estamos trabajando, no podemos salir sin dar explicaciones al capitán, ya no tenemos a Beckett para que nos cubra… el necio que nos dirige ahora quiere saber nuestros movimientos al detalle…

\- Tenemos que coger un avión, vámonos, os lo suplico, os lo cuento por el camino - dije tirando de ellos, no podíamos perder más tiempo.

POV KATE

Estábamos en un hotel de Nuevo México. ¿Y por qué? ¿Si a esas horas debíamos estar camino de Atenas? Pues no lo sé… no había más razón. Algo dentro de mi decía me gritaba que yo debía volver al lugar de donde venía. Una fuerza sobrenatural me obligaba a volver a Duncan. La cordura me decía lo contrario, pero mi corazón le respondía que nadie sospecharía de que volviera al mismo sitio de salida, aun a sabiendas de que allí podía estar el matón de Will, no sería muy coherente hacerlo, pero ahora era lo que sentía, porque allí había vuelto a ser feliz, había conocido a Rick, mi hijo había conocido a un padre, uno que nunca tuvo... Pero además sentía algo extraño… no sé qué exactamente, un hilo que estiraba de mí, que me obligaba a quedarme cerca, que me impedía irme todo lo lejos que tenía planeado ir. Luck está cansado y no entendía nada. ¡Mi pobre niño! Siempre dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de hacerme feliz, de seguirme al infierno si fuera preciso. Pero… esto era una corazonada, un sentimiento que no podía descifrar y que me mantenía cerca de ese lugar. Cuando escuche la última llamada para mi vuelo me di cuenta de que ese no era mi destino… que daba igual a donde fuera, si estaba con mi Luck, estaba en el lugar adecuado. Y me di cuenta también, de que no quería, ni podía irme sin él… sin ese hombre que me hizo feliz simplemente siendo él, siento cariñoso, gracioso y sobre todo amándome como lo había hecho esos pocos días que estuvimos juntos.

Así que… aquí estaba, en un pequeño motel cercano al aeropuerto esperando el momento oportuno para volver.

Dudaba del tiempo exacto que debía estar ahí, si sería mucho, o si sería poco. No quería ponernos en peligro, no después de todo lo planeado y todo lo que estaba haciendo "teóricamente" Rick por mí.

Por eso, quería quedarme ahí unos días, pero en cuanto volviera, en cuando pudiéramos de nuevo establecernos, entonces lo avisaría, como lo habíamos planeado… para poder empezar una vida juntos y felices… porque ahora sabía que le echaba en falta, y no solo yo, sino Luck también me lo había dicho, y seguramente fuera él, quien me hizo reaccionar y replantearme todo el plan repasado cientos de veces en mi mente y hablado con Lanie y Rick.

Me faltaba él… me faltaba su sonrisa, sus tonterías, sus besos, sus caricias. Y luego estaba Luck, no podía alejarlo de él… Luck se merecía estar con un hombre que lo quisiera, que lo cuidara como un padre. Por eso decidí volver, quedarme… porque este era mi hogar… porque era donde habíamos vivido nuestra historia y quería seguir viviéndola, junto a él. Solo tenía que esperar… un poco más y podríamos estar juntos para siempre… como dijo Rick… siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os esté gustando aún jeje. Mil gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días.**

 **Antes de dejaros con una nuevo capítulo quiero informaros que estoy feliz porque esta semana se publicara por fin el primer capítulo de Te aprendí amar traducido al inglés y estoy muy feliz. Esperemos que en ese idioma me dé al menos la mitad de alegrías que me dio en versión original. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y ya sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV LANIE

Estaba muy nerviosa, le agradecía a los chicos que no me preguntarán mucho más de lo que les dije, que me siguieran sin decir nada, sin pedirme ninguna explicación. Necesitábamos llegar cuanto antes, necesitaba ayudar a Rick, salvarlo… por todo lo que hizo por Kate y Luck. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, enseguida me fui directa al mostrador para pedir billetes, sería mucho más rápido que ir en coche. Apenas me salían las palabras y Javi, suavemente, aparto de la ventanilla y dejo que Ryan se ocupara de todo, ellos con sus placas eran más eficaces, rápidos y baratos… tenía razón Javi.

\- Déjanos a nosotros – dijo mientras me sentaba en unos bancos para tranquilizarme - Lanie confío en ti… si no quieres que pregunte, no lo hare… pero creo que sería bueno el saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Ryan y yo nos debemos a una placa y no podemos hacer según qué cosas, cuando salimos de Nueva York… espero lo comprendas.

\- Lo sé… lo sé, solo necesito llegar allí, ¿comprendes? – le decía desesperada.

\- Lanie si es tan urgente, deberíamos llamar a la policía del lugar, ellos podrán ocuparse mas rápido, estamos a diez horas en coche de ese lugar y no tenemos ningún derecho allí. Nuestras placas son papel mojado en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

\- No podemos Javi.

\- No podemos… ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que no podemos Lanie? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Lo van a matar… - tenía que intentar que me entendieran dando los menos datos posibles.

\- ¿Matar a quién? – Me había cogido de los brazos y me miraba fijamente, debía pensar que estaba loca – chica me estas preocupando de verdad. ¿Estás bien?

\- A Rick… van a matarlo… no voy a poder salvarlo… no voy a poder.

\- Lanie… ¡basta! -dijo enfadado ya con mi comportamiento.

En ese momento llego a nuestro lado Ryan, llevaba los pasajes en la mano y los miraba atento. Cuando nos vio en semejante posición… puso una mano en el hombro de Javi y le dijo:

-Bro… relájate… cuando Lanie se tranquilice nos contara lo que sucede. Saldremos en media hora, en ese tiempo, mientras esperamos el embargue, ella nos contara a que nos enfrentamos, ¿verdad Lanie?

\- Gracias Ryan – le dije - en el avión os pondré al corriente.

Estábamos ya sentados en el avión a punto de despegar y sentí como todo el cansancio del día caía sobre mi cabeza, pero no podía dormir. Sabía que Rick estaba en problemas, pero Kate… de quien no sabía nada… ¿Dónde estaría? y si ella ¿también estaba en líos? Si así fuera Rick ya estaría muerto, lo único que le mantendría con vida era que quisieran sacarle donde estaba Kate… pero como él no lo sabía, iban a torturarlo, nadie podría ponerse en contacto con ella… ninguno sabia donde se hallaba ella.

\- Lanie - dijo Javi mirándome, casi suplicante, esperando la narración de mi secreto. Pero... ¿qué podía decirle y por dónde empezar?

\- Veras... creo que han secuestrado a un amigo… - dije de forma repentina viendo como los ojos de Espo miraban el techo del avión implorando ayuda al todo poderoso para no matarme.

\- Lanie, si eso es verdad, la policía debe saberlo cuanto antes - dijo sacando el teléfono.

\- Primero, no puedes usarlo - dije señalando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos - y segundo… si mandas allí a la policía, mi amigo y… alguien más… estarán muertos antes que ni siquiera se acerquen al lugar.

\- Lanie, por todos los santos… ¿puedes hablar más claro? No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices… - dijo suspirando y mirándome como si yo fuera un extraterrestre.

\- Son unos matones, unos profesionales. Van a sacarle todo…

\- ¿Todo? ¿Qué van a sacarle? - no sabía que decir… Kate se enfadaría tanto si les contaba a los chicos lo sucedido, pero más se enfadaría si no hacia lo que fuera por salvar a Rick.

\- Es sobre Kate – dije soltando el aire que había ido almacenando en mis pulmones durante la discusión.

\- ¿Kate? – dijo Ryan desde el otro lado del pasillo, desde donde nos estaba escuchando sin meter baza.

\- ¡Chicos! – dije levantando un poco el tono de voz y volviendo a inhalar para relajarme y explicarles lo sucedido desde el principio - no quiero que os enfadéis, pero… sé dónde está Kate, es más, yo la ayude a irse a ella y a Luck.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron ambos a la vez, sorprendidos.

\- Si… Will… a ver, como os explico esto para que me comprendáis… - dije pensando en voz alta - Will maltrataba a Kate y ella tuvo que huir.

\- ¿Qué? – volvieron a repetir los dos al unísono

\- Hijo… - dijo Javi sin terminar el apelativo malsonante que tenía en mente. Cerro los puños con rabia y pego un fuerte golpe en el reposabrazos de la butaca del avión.

Ryan no salía de su asombro, siempre fue más comedido que Javi, que con su sangre española era más efervescente y con la sangre más caliente. El como buen irlandés, era más lógico y reservado. Eso no quitaba que no estuviera rabioso, pero se controlaba mejor.

\- Se tuvo que alejar de él, después de su última paliza. La dejo marcada de pies a cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que Luck estuvo presente ese día. Lo vio todo y no ha dejado de tener pesadillas desde entonces – pare para respirar, todo había salido por mi boca sin pensarlo apenas, ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Por lo menos no estaba sola frente a ese secreto, por lo menos, ahora tenía a dos amigos, que estaban a mi lado e iban armados. Pensé estar en igualdad de condiciones que los matones de Will – Veréis, es una historia muy larga. Vino buscando ayuda a casa el día que sucedió. Yo le di los primeros auxilios y la mande lejos, a un lugar a salvo, del que nadie conocía su existencia, salvo yo – volví a parar, lo estaba vomitando todo como si fuera el peor empacho de mi vida… salía a borbotones - Estaba quedándose en casa de una tía mía, que murió hace poco… y de la cual herede una granja en ese pueblo.

\- ¿Estaba? – pregunto Ryan con ojos de pánico. Debió entender, cuando me escucho hablando en pasado, que Kate estaba muerta.

\- Sí, hace poco, cuando Will volvió a mover el caso de su desaparición, supimos que tenía que huir, pero necesitábamos papeles, pasaportes para empezar una nueva vida lejos de América.

\- ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda Lanie? ¿Por qué?... nos hubiera sido tan fácil ayudarla.

\- Ella no quería meteros en líos, reconoced que Will tiene gente metida en todos lados y en la comisaria hasta las paredes oyen. No quería que os hicieran nada. Además, no lo teníamos planeado, fue repentino, Kate no podía más.

\- Kate… ¿Por qué Kate? – dijo Ryan tapándose el rostro con las manos comprendiendo el sufrimiento de nuestra amiga.

\- Hace unos días, yo fui a verla, cuando me dieron unos días de permiso, recibimos la noticia de que su marido, de que Will, había contratado a un asesino a sueldo para encontrarlos.

\- ¿El detective ese que vino husmeando por la comisaria? – pregunto Javi mirándome con la cólera dibujada en su rostro.

\- No… él… veréis, él es el que está en peligro.

\- ¿Por él estamos haciendo todo esto? – pregunto esta vez Ryan.

\- Por él y por Kate. Él nos ayudó a conseguir todos los papeles necesarios, debía salir del país con el teléfono que tenía Kate, ese que localizaste – dije mirando a Ryan, que asintió – y ahora, lo deben tener retenido, por ayudarnos. Lo van matar y si Kate se entera, la terminara de hundir.

\- ¿Por qué? Él ayudaba a Will… - pregunto Javi arrugando la nariz sin comprender.

\- Espo… a veces eres un poco corto tío - dijo Ryan sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendido Javi.

\- Kate y el detective… - dijo haciendo un movimiento con los dedos dando a entender que estaban juntos.

\- ¿Qué? Pero como… no lo creo – exclamo muy seguro.

\- Pues créetelo – le dije reafirmando lo insinuado por Ryan - Le ha ayudado mucho… creo que Kate podría volver a ser feliz a su lado, aunque ahora mismo ella no lo sepa, estoy segura de que es el hombre de su vida, los he visto juntos y no os lo podéis ni imaginar, hasta Luck cayo rendido a los encantos de ese hombre.

\- Pero… - dijo Javi, a quien calle de inmediato.

\- Ni peros, ni nada… tenemos que salvarlo.

\- Lanie necesitamos ayuda, son unos asesinos… nosotros… no sabemos cuántos son, ni a que nos enfrentamos.

\- Había pensado en llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos - Dije mientras rebuscaba en la agenda de mi móvil.

\- ¿A quién? – dijeron ambos a la vez.

\- La agente Jordán…Ella estaba detrás de Will por algunos asuntos internos del F.B.I. – Ryan me interrumpió y termino la frase por mí.

\- Si conseguimos demostrar que está detrás de todo lo que le estén haciendo a ese detective, demostraremos sus trapos sucios.

\- Y lo meterán en la cárcel para siempre – siguió Javi.

\- Y Kate podrá volver – remate yo.

POV KATE

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que tome la decisión de quedarme, de no huir más, de establecer aquí mi hogar. Cuando me subí al avión, solo pude pensar en él… en los momentos que pasamos juntos y lo idiota que fui al enfadarme con él… por hacerle creer que no había ninguna posibilidad para nosotros… pero al menos… supe despedirme de él.

Aunque no creí poder perdonarlo… aunque no pensé que podría volver a confiar en él… ahora me doy cuenta, que a pesar de saber lo que me contó, a pesar de eso, no había dejado de confiar en ningún momento en él. Me enfade… si, tenía derecho, pensé en odiarlo… no sé… mi corazón se encogió al pensar que todo se volvía a repetir y estaba viviendo de nuevo una mentira… pero ahora, sabía que todo fue real, que lo echaba de menos y que me da igual donde estar, mientras él y Luck estuviera allí, a mi lado.

Luck, mi pequeño, al que casi le vuelvo a hacerle daño… del que casi le alejo de nuevo de las personas que le quieren. Ahora mismo me sentía con fuerza, con ganas de luchar… con ganas de vivir y ser feliz. Incluso sabía que si él estaba a mi lado, lucharía en igualdad de condiciones con Will, porque junto a él, me sentía segura… ambos, juntos, podíamos con todo.

Pero ahora estaba lejos, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero si cerraba los ojos, aun sentía sus labios suaves sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi piel y… que ganas de verlo tenia, tantas… que ahora mismo daría lo que fuera porque estuviera aquí... a mi lado, con nosotros.

\- Mami tengo sueño… - dijo mi pequeño tumbado a mi lado, frotándose sus ojitos cansados. Estábamos mirando la tele en la habitación del hotel del aeropuerto, apague el aparato con el mando y con ternura, deje un beso en su frente, mientras me acomodaba a su lado en la cama.

\- Duérmete mi amor, mami está aquí contigo - le dije mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda para que se relajara, como hacía cuando solo era un bebe… un bebe, que aún no se enteraba de nada y a quien nada, ni nadie, podía hacer sufrir. Todavía era pequeño, pero ya sabía lo que le rodeaba, comprendía la mayoría de situaciones de toda índole… se daba cuenta de mi tristeza y no quería me viera mal, se merecía ser feliz… todos los niños merecían ser felices y por desgracia, en los últimos meses, tuve muchos altibajos que no le venían bien a Luck. En cambio, Rick… le hacía bien, con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos intentando quedarme dormida y al poco tiempo, lo conseguí abrazada a mi "enano" como le gustaba llamarlo a Rick…

" _Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando de repente sentí como la puerta se abría de golpe y lo vi… estaba allí de pie, tan guapo como siempre._

 _Una sonrisa iluminó mi cara y sentí unas ganas terribles de levantarme y besarle, así que lo hice. Me acerque y junte mis labios con los suyos. Pero… no estaban calientes como siempre, estaban fríos, muy fríos._

 _Me separo de él y lo miró intentando averiguar porque sus labios no están cálidos, como los míos. Le miró a los ojos y sus ojos azules están apagados, me miran sin verme, parece que me atraviesan._

 _No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero de repente, siento mis pies mojados y cuando bajo la vista al suelo, veo mis pies descalzos, metidos por completo en un líquido caliente y rojo. Cuando subo de nuevo la mirada, veo de donde sale ese líquido. El estómago de Rick es una gran mancha roja de la que emana el líquido elemento. Cuando voy a taponarle la herida para que deje de sangrar, desaparece y gritó intentando alcanzarlo"_

\- Mami… mami… - alguien me llamaba y me tocaba. Me desperté de golpe asustada por la pesadilla y esa persona que me gritaba, quedando sentada sobre la cama.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, precisaba recuperar el aliento, pero me costaba. ¿Por qué aquello había sido un sueño, verdad? El miedo de repente me invadió… ¿era una pesadilla o una premonición?

\- Cariño, estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

\- Mami no tengas miedo, estoy aquí - dijo colocando sus manitas en mi cara, preocupado.

\- Lo se cariño - dije sonriéndole mientras le besaba sus deditos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que Rick me dijo cuándo le conté mis pesadillas?

\- Que cariño.

\- Que pensara que él estaba cerca de mí. Y que iba a cuidarme. Ahora ya no me asusto, el viene a rescatarme.

\- ¿Como tú cuidas de mí? - pregunté sonriendo ante lo que me estaba contado.

\- Claro mami… yo cuido de ti.

\- Bien, pues vamos a dormir - dije besándolo y tumbándome a su lado.

Estaba nerviosa aun por la pesadilla, pero el amor de mi niño y el que Rick le demostró a él, me relajaba y me hacía sonreír… porque sabía que estuviera donde estuviera, estaría pensado en nosotros, como nosotros, lo hacíamos en él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno que tengáis un gran fin de semana, aquí pasado por agua.**

 **Espero como siempre vuestras impresiones sobre la historia que siempre me hacen sonreír.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el lunes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste y mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Tengo que informaros de que estoy muy feliz porque ya se ha publicado el primer capítulo traducido al inglés de Te aprendí a amar. Os dejo el nombre de la historia y de la traductora por si alguien quiere leerlo (I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways, ebfiddler)**

 **Y antes de nada quería volver a agradecer a mi compañera por su gran trabajo y por seguir conmigo en el siguiente proyecto que ya estamos preparando.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo de la semana.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Cuando desperté de nuevo note que me habían cambiado de posición. Estaba tumbado sobre una mesa metálica, estaba muy fría, lo notaba a través de mi espalda, que ahora estaba desnuda, la camiseta que llevaba, desapareció durante mi inconciencia. No podía verme, porque seguía sujeto por brazos y piernas.

A pesar del frescor que tenía en la espalda, hacía calor, o esa era mi sensación, imagine que debido al foco o quizá a la inflamación de los golpes recibidos. De todos modos, seguía sin ver, entre la sangre que pegaba mis pestañas y la luz dirigida a mis ojos era prácticamente imposible distinguir nada.

Escuche voces que llegaban de fuera, se acercaban, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro alguien, por mucho que me esforcé en vislumbrar algo, fue imposible, la maldita luz me cegaba.

Sus pasos se acercaron y note el sonido de, al menos, dos personas. Cerré los ojos para que pensaran que seguía inconsciente, pero no funciono. Porque escuche como me hablaban.

\- Hola Rodgers - dijo una voz que conocida, que me provoco cerrar los puños con rabia

\- Sorenson… - masculle con rabia.

\- Ya veo que mientras te gastabas mi dinero, te tirabas también a mi mujer - dijo con voz profunda y cargada de ira - espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque es lo último que vas a hacer en tu vida.

\- ¿Quieres decir que me das permiso para matarlo? – pregunto la voz de Coonan.

\- Sacadle todo lo que sepa y después matadlo… pero quiero que sufra - dijo hablando con su subalterno

\- Eres un cerdo, pero el saber que vas a pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Kate, hace que esto sea un camino de rosas… porque más pronto o más tarde pagaras por tus golpes – le dije enojado. A cambio, solo conseguí recibir otro golpe en mí magullada mandíbula haciéndome callar repentinamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién hará eso? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tu…? no estás en condiciones para amenazar a nadie Rodgers - respondió irónico y salió de la estancia, dejándome con su matón.

La rabia me recorría todo el cuerpo, ella era la que me mantenía consciente en ese duro trago por el que estaba pasando. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos, quería hacerle sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho a Kate y por añadidura, también a Luck.

\- Lo siento amigo, a mi particularmente, me caes bien, pero ya has oído, tengo que sacarte todo lo que sepas – dijo arremangándose.

Venia otra sesión de golpes, no sabía si quería o no aguantar, pero, igual era mejor que aguantara todo lo posible mientras estuvieran conmigo no les harían nada a ellos, no les harían nada a Kate y su hijo, a mi enano.

POV LANIE

Estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como antes de contar con la ayuda de los chicos. Suplicaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Nos habíamos puesto en contacto con la agente Jordan que nos estaría esperando cuando aterrizara el avión. El operativo estaba ya organizado, preparado y con un plan para rescatar a Rick. No fue fácil ponerla al corriente de la situación y mucho menos poner en marcha la Seguridad Nacional, solo basándose en ni palabra. Yo no fui testigo de los malos tratos, ni de las agresiones de Will a su mujer, solo vi las secuelas de las mismas. Pero sabían que los chicos no iban a inventarse nada y una persona inocente estaba en peligro. Solo teníamos que llegar y unirnos al dispositivo ya preparado, hasta donde estaba Rick.

Ya quedaba poco, habían sido muchas horas y aun nos quedaban otras tantas, para llegar a Duncan. La presión de lo que podía sucederle a Rick en mi imaginación, suponía que no sería nada, comparada con la realidad, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le estarían haciendo, y eso me destrozaba internamente, de todos modos, desde que fui a buscar a los chicos a la comisaria y les hube contado todo, Javi fue mi sombra, apoyándome en todo momento, dándome ánimos e intentando que hablara lo máximo posible para aliviar la tensión, se estaba portando como un caballero, no conocía esa faceta suya.

Nos avisaron de que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar y mis nervios aumentaron. En cuanto el avión toco tierra bajamos inmediatamente y a pesar de sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo que me pesaba, me mantenía alerta.

\- Hola chicos - dijo Jordán acercándose a nosotros nada más salir del avión - no tenemos tiempo que perder os iré contando por el camino. Tengo un operativo ya allí y nosotros ahora mismo nos pondremos en camino.

Nos subimos en un helicóptero que nos esperaba. Eso acortaría el tiempo de trayecto, desde luego, el efectivo me sorprendió hasta a mí.

\- A ver, están todos en sus posiciones, se están grabando conversaciones con permiso de mis superiores, debido al cargo del Sr. Sorenson necesitamos pruebas para entrar en acción.

\- ¿Sabe pero si Rick… sigue vivo? ¿Saben eso por lo menos? – pregunte ansiosa.

\- Creemos que si lo está. No creo que lo maten hasta que Sorenson dé el visto bueno y de momento, no tenemos constancia ni de su llegada. Estará al caer…- No pude soportar más la presión y empecé a llorar de forma desconsolada, yo estaba muy bien con mis "fiambres" en el despacho de anatomía forense del precinto 12. ¿Para que me metía en esos líos tan absurdos, sabiendo perfectamente que, por eso me dedique a esa rama de la medicina? porque ya no podía inmiscuirme en la vida de nadie. Que no había sufrimiento, que era aburrido, pero era una forma de no correr riesgos, ni peligros… y ahí estaba. Solo le preste la granja a Kate y ahora estaba subida a un helicóptero de Seguridad Nacional y suponía que tendría que ver el arresto de un alto cargo de la policía, delante de mí, y al que iban a encerrar con mi testimonio. Eso no era para mí…

\- Tranquila Lanie – dijo Javi abrazándome.

\- A ver… tengo entendido por lo que dijo Ryan, que lo que pretendéis es atrapar a Sorenson a cualquier precio. Y créeme, yo soy la primera que quiero que se pudra en la cárcel, pero no a cualquier costa. No quiero que a Rick le pase nada.

\- Lanie… - dijo Javi intentando relajarme al ver que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Lanie – me dijo Jordán agarrando mi mano - dame una hora, si todavía sigue vivo, dentro de una hora aún lo estará. En una hora estaremos allí y ya habremos actuado. Podemos salvarlo y atrapar a todos… solo una hora. Seguro que ese tipo es fuerte.

Una hora, para nosotros era fácil decirlo pero ¿y Rick? Para él cuanto sería una hora… para él sería un auténtico infierno, no podría vivir sabiendo que quizá por mi culpa, Rick no lo podría contar, quizá si hubiese ido antes en busca de los chicos.

\- Lanie… - dijo Javi intentando relajarme y le sonreí agradeciéndole ese gesto, pero ahora mismo estaba sintiéndome mal por Rick, sintiéndome mal por no poder hacer nada y nadie podía quitarme eso de la cabeza.

En menos de una hora, como dijo la agente Jordán, el helicóptero descendió sobre un claro cerca de la casa de mi tía, bajamos y el helicóptero paró.

\- ¿Por qué hemos parado aquí? - pregunté sin entender nada, la cabaña donde estaba Rick se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo a unos cinco kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos.

\- No deben oírnos… A partir de aquí iremos en ese coche – dijo señalando un todo terreno oscuro - y lo dejaremos por lo menos a un kilómetro de la casa, no podemos hacer el menor ruido y permitir que esos tipos se larguen. Acaban de llamarme y por lo que han dicho, tienen visita. Tengo que confirmarlo, pero creo que tenemos a Sorenson en la casa y esperamos que diga algo relevante, después actuaremos.

Tanto Ryan como Javi, se les veía en su salsa. Ambos habían estado en otros puestos de la policía y tenían más rodaje que yo, que solo vivía para mis "fiambres". Javi en las fuerzas especiales de ataque y Ryan en logística. Aquel mundo era totalmente nuevo y a pesar de la emoción y el helicóptero que me había gustado mucho probar, eso no estaba hecho para mí.

Emprendimos viaje hasta allí en silencio, si no llega a ser porque sentía mi respiración, hubiera imaginado que estaba rodeada de muertos, no se oía nada, esa gente era muy buena en su trabajo y cuando llegamos nos colocamos junto a un grupo de gente que portaba un aparatos muy extraños provistos de altas antenas. Todos llevaban trajes de camuflaje y tenían todo preparado para un ataque. Yo me quedaría de momento en el coche, Javi estaría conmigo y Jordán y Ryan entrarían después de los especialistas por si había disparos.

\- Los chicos que están más cerca de la casa, confirman la presencia de tres personas, ahora mismo dentro de la casa y otros cuatro fuera – dijo mientras nos mostraba fotos en una pantalla de una Tablet - Las fotos se han tomado con un dispositivo térmico y gracias a él, imaginamos que Rick está vivo – dijo mostrándonos una imagen en otra habitación - Creemos que es este de aquí - dijo señalando a una figura.

Estuve atenta escuchando sus explicaciones y lo que dijo hizo que pudiera al fin soltar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y permitirme una pequeña sonrisa… al menos todavía estaba vivo. Me dije para mis adentros, el pobre debía estar pasando el peor momento de su vida, pero seguía vivo… todo lo sucedido valdría la pena si finalmente conseguía que Rick pudiera contarlo. Aunque no sabía si podría encontrar después a mi amiga si conseguían grabar algo que inmiscuyera a Will de todo ese lio. La cosa estaba muy complicada… pero ahora confiaba un poco más, por lo menos no tendría que decirle a Kate que Rick había muerto, por lo menos cuando fueron tomadas esas fotos…

\- ¿Los otros dos? - preguntó Jordán al oficial que nos había hecho de chofer y que por lo visto era quien dirigía la operación de asalto a la cabaña.

\- Creemos que uno, es Sorenson, lo hemos visto entrar - dijo a la vez que colocaba la imagen de Will en la pantalla justo en la misma puerta de la cabaña tomada minutos antes - él otro seguramente es Coonan.

\- Bien. ¿Los micros?

\- No llega la señal como nos gustaría. Para poder pillarle hablando de algo sucio, necesitamos estar más cerca y por ahora es demasiado peligroso. No se preocupe agente Jordán, lo conseguiremos.

\- Pero… no podemos esperar más, yo entrare y lo hare, diré que estaba con Rick en busca de Kate. No sospecharan - dije de repente casi sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No… lo hare yo - dijo Javi más seguro intentando alejarme de aquello.

\- Javi… te matara – le dije sin darme cuenta que él estaba preparado para eso, no yo.

\- Y a ti. Es más creíble que vaya yo, puedo decir que le he seguido hasta aquí porque pensaba que me traería a donde estaba Kate.

\- Javi… - intente hablar para convencerlo, pero estaba claro. Allí si sobraba alguien, era yo.

\- Lanie no te ofendas… pero prefiero allí dentro a Javi, que a ti. Me sentiré más segura - dijo Jordán sin dejarme discutir.

Empezaron enseguida a ponerle a Espo el micro para que pudiera acercarse hasta la casa… pero si descubrían que llevaba el micro, los matarían a los dos antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

\- Tranquila Lanie, apenas se nota - dijo Ryan intentándome calmarme. Pero yo había sido la culpable de meterle en esa situación, sentía que era mi responsabilidad y si le pasaba algo…

\- Bueno este es el plan - dijo Jordán reuniéndonos a todos - tienes que dejarte coger para que puedas estar en el interior de la casa. Si algo va mal entraremos enseguida. Pero necesitamos que hable para que haya pruebas, luego que te amenace o diga de su propia voz que fue el quien monto toda esta parafernalia. Aunque si consigues que diga, que él es el culpable, entonces ya te pongo una medalla. Si no confiesa o manda matar a Rick o a ti, prepárate porque vamos a entrar y entonces no tendremos nada para acusarlo. Tenemos que pillarle y bien pillado, ya me comprendes.

-Déjamelo a mí, he aprendido de la mejor y por ella lo pienso hacer - dijo Javi seguro y deposito un beso sobre mis labios antes de irse hacia esa cabaña… y yo solo podía rezar una y otra vez para que a nadie le pasara nada, estaba pensando en el bienestar de todos y ni me había dado cuenta que ese hombre me acababa de besar.

Se acercó despacio, disimulando muy bien y de repente vi como alguien aparecía por detrás colocándole una pistola en la cabeza. Lo llevo despacio y con sumo cuidado fue acercándolo hasta la puerta, donde le introdujo en el interior. A partir de ahí ya no le veíamos, el corazón me iba a mil por hora y jamás pensé ser capaz de sentir tanto miedo.

\- Está dentro. Ahora atentos a todo lo que pueda pasar. En cuanto tengamos la confesión, todos adentro - dijo Jordán, hablando a sus hombres por el micrófono que llevaba junto a los auriculares.

Llego el momento, todo estaba a punto de resolverse y que mi amiga, junto a su hijo, pudieran volver a su ciudad, que todo acabara y que finalmente la pobre pudiera tener un poco de paz en su vida.

Ella siempre ayudo a todos los que pudo con su trabajo, defendiendo a los inocentes, lo menos que se merecía era, finalmente, poder vivir en paz y que se hiciera justicia con el maltratador de su ex marido. Que pudiera emprender una nueva vida junto a ese hombre que encontró, casi por casualidad… Ojala todo saliera bien…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí, seguimos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **No dejen de comentar**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días a todos, os quiero dar las gracias por el aluvión de comentarios y espero que esto siga así, ya hemos superado con creces los 200 comentarios. Mil gracias a todos por hacerlo posible no pensé que pudiéramos llegar a conseguirlo.**

 **Dar las gracias como siempre a mi compañera Ladydkl por su trabajo en la historia y por permitirme disfrutar un poco más de ella para mi próxima historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Sentía que mi vida se estaba acabando, con cada golpe pensaba que exhalaba mi último aliento. Coonan se acercó después de colocar un cubo de agua y un trapo cerca de donde me encontraba. Will aun seguía ahí parecía que quería verme sufrir antes de desaparecer.

\- Te lo pregunto una vez más ¿Dónde están? – dijo empezando a perder los nervios al comprobar que seguía sin soltar prenda. Lo que no sabían ellos, es que aunque quisiera, no podía decir nada, porque no lo sabía.

El silencio fue toda mi respuesta. Pero su siguiente movimiento no me lo esperaba, al conseguir levantar un poco la cabeza, vi como pillaba un trapo que estaba dentro del cubo de agua y lo colocaba tapándome el rostro. Conocía esa forma de tortura, pero no la experimente nunca. Sentí como me asfixiaba, me quedaba sin aire al pegarse el trapo contra mis fosas nasales y la boca, impidiendo que entrara el aire, mis pulmones luchaban por conseguir algo de oxígeno, pero no conseguía nada. En un momento dado, paró y escuche voces a lo lejos, estaba completamente descolocado porque no entendía lo que sucedía. Eso añadido a no poder respirar, era una sensación desesperante. ¿Una voz diferente? Creí escuchar alguien que no había visto aun, pero no sabía de quien se trataba. De pronto, en uno de mis intentos por respirar, note como aire entraba en mí y eso me relajo y volví a inhalar para ver si había suerte y podía respirar a fondo antes de que volviera a pegarme o colocar el trapo en la cara.

Pero la dichosa lámpara me deslumbraba y no pude ver lo que sucedía. Eso me asusto, porque no sabía a lo que me enfrentaría en los próximos minutos.

Cuando mire hacia la entrada, los matones de Coonan estaban apuntando a uno de los compañeros de Kate… no sabía qué hacía aquí, pero quizá fuera bueno para mí, alguien con quien compartir los golpes.

\- Lo he encontré fuera, intentando entrar.

\- Mierda - dijo Will.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Coonan.

\- Es un policía – dijo Will dirigiéndose a el - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Seguirte – dijo sin inmutarse - Sabía que estabas metido en algo -dijo envalentándose, lo que provoco a Sorenson que le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y cayó doblándose por el dolor.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él? – pregunto Coonan.

\- Matadlo, igual que a este – dijo tirándome el trapo a la cara – Y hay que largarse de aquí, no me fío de que este haya venido solo - dijo Will poniéndose nervioso.

Coonan sacó un arma y la coloco sobre mi sien. Note el frío metal sobre mi piel, sabía que iba a morir, que había llegado el final, que todo se habría acabado finalmente y solo podía pensar en ellos… en la sonrisa de ambos dirigidas a mí y sonreí, a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, y lo hice porque ellos estaban a salvo y estaba feliz de haberlo conocido y disfrutado aunque fuera de una forma efímera…

\- Me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera – dijo Coonan, con la risa maléfica, eso parecía una película mala, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados, apretados, con la imagen de ellos dos en mi imaginación.

En ese momento, escuche un fuerte golpe, y supuse que todo se había acabado, estúpido de mi… pero no sentía nada, no notaba ningún dolor o por lo menos, no más del que ya sentía. Aun notaba el frío del metal, la luz deslumbrante cuando intente abrir los ojos, pero veía la fuerte luz aun directa en mis ojos y ruido, estaba escuchando una algarabía impresionante... Abrí sorprendido los ojos y me encontré con un montón de hombres uniformados con grandes armas y chalecos antibalas, había desaparecido la luz sobre mi vista. Al instante detuvieron y esposaron a Coonan y Will, después vinieron a soltarme rápidamente.

Me levantarme, pero todo me dolía así que con algo de ayuda lo conseguí, me dirigí hacia Will, y con toda la rabia acumulada desde que le conocí… desde que tuve conocimiento de todo lo que hizo sufrir a Kate y Luck, me lleno de fuerza, la suficiente para colocarme frente a él y sin previo aviso le golpee con la poca fuerza que aun tenia, le di en la cara y le partí el labio.

\- No merece la pena, créeme - dijo Espo - va a pagarlo todo, una cosa tras otra… no te preocupes y le saldrá caro - dijo tirando de mí , pero justo antes de salir se giró y le golpeó él, el doble de fuerte haciéndole caer en el suelo de dolor, luego volvió a agarrarme me sacó de aquel lugar.

Cruce la puerta y a lo lejos, vi que alguien se dirigía hacia nosotros corriendo, unos brazos cubrieron el cuello de Espo. Era Lanie, que estaba más feliz que nunca. Cuando acabo con el hispano, se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome gemir de dolor por las secuelas de la paliza recibida. Me encogí ante su tacto haciendo que se separara rápidamente.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada - dije intentando bromear – me golpee con el canto de una mesa.

\- Ven, veré si necesitas algo más que unos calmantes - dijo llevándome hacia una ambulancia que estaba esperándome…

Allí, entre Lanie y los enfermeros, se pusieran manos a la obra con mis heridas, pero mis nervios e impaciencia, no me dejaban quedarme quieto, no ayudaba mucho a que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo… necesitaba saber de ella.

\- ¡Rick! para quieto - dijo Lanie empujándome.

\- Lo siento – respondí, avergonzándome de mi mismo - ¿no sabes nada de Kate…?

\- Los deje en el aeropuerto esperando su avión. No sé dónde están y no he sabido nada de ellos, ese era el plan – me comento. Y tenía razón, ese era el plan.

\- Si lo sé… pero ahora necesito saber de ella - dije bajando la cabeza.

\- Lo sé Rick… y se pondrá en contacto contigo, lo sé. Además ya termino todo, podrá volver a casa y será libre gracias a ti.

\- Yo no he hecho nada Lanie… - y era cierto, yo no me sentía merecedor de ningún mérito. Todo era de Kate por aguantar y soportar, a aquel tipo que casi la mato.

\- Si lo has hecho. Ahora, quédate quieto para que pueda ponerte unos puntos.

Finalmente me quede allí callado y quieto pensando en ellos, en lo importante que eran para mí, ya lo sabía, pero ahora… sabía que eran lo más importante para mí en la vida. Pensar que estuve a punto de morir y no tuve miedo, porque ellos estaban a salvo, me demostró lo importantes que eran para mí.

\- Tienes el labio y la ceja partida, además, seguramente tendrás algunas costillas rotas, debo llevarte al hospital para poder verlo mejor y actuar en consecuencia.

\- Espera - dijo una mujer parando la puerta. Vestía con un traje y una camisa y tenía aire de ser alguien importante e inteligente... a mí no me sonaba de nada, era la primera vez que la veía -¡Hola! soy la agente Jordán, señor Rodgers. Estoy a cargo de esta investigación, necesito que se mantenga localizable para poder hablar con usted y tomarle declaración.

\- Si, por supuesto. Lo que sea para que ese… - dije con odio - acabe en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

\- Lo hará, no solo se lo aseguro, se lo prometo.

\- ¿Cómo… como dieron conmigo? – pregunte intrigado.

\- Lanie… ella tuvo un presentimiento, que acabo en esto. Así que si tiene que darle las gracias a alguien… es a ella – dijo señalándola.

\- Gracias - dije mirándola emocionado… eso me demostraba que después de todo lo sucedido, ella estaba de mi parte.

\- Todos queremos demasiado a Kate… ha sido por ella, me hubiera matado si te llega a pasar algo.

\- ¡Ah! Vale… muchas gracias - dije haciéndolas reír – todo un detalle por vuestra parte.

\- Venga… largaos ya – dijo dando una palmada en el lateral de la ambulancia – estaremos en contacto Rodgers.

\- Rick… es lo menos después de salvarme la vida – le dije justo antes de que la puerta de la ambulancia se cerrara y me llevaran al hospital.

POV KATE

Estaba cansada de estar encerrada en la habitación de este hotel y el pobre de Luck se subía por las paredes así que decidí al menos salir a cenar por aquí cerca del hotel. Me coloque una gorra para taparme todo lo que podía y Luck le coloque otra tapándole su pelo rubio aunque le caía algún mechón rebelde que se le salía de la gorra recordándome que quizás ya le hacía falta un buen corte de pelo.

Salimos con nuestras manos apretadas y miraba de forma desconfiada en todas direcciones, esa sensación de sentirme vigilada, perseguida, se acabaría en algún momento pensé, intentando ser positiva.

Apreté a Luck y caminamos hasta un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo escondida para impedir ser vistos. Tenía miedo, era algo implícito en mí desde que empezó todo esto, la huida, la separación de toda mi vida en Nueva York, de mi trabajo, de mi gente…

\- Mami tengo calor ¿puedo quitarme ya la gorra? - dijo el pobre. Me daba tanta pena, él no se merecía estar viviendo todo aquello por mi culpa, así que le quite la gorra y le revolví el pelo que tenía mojado, lo peine un poco con mis dedos y le di un beso en la frente.

Estaba intentando que para él, esto, fuera lo más normal posible, que no trastocara mucho su vida, pero… era imposible. Un niño debe tener un hogar estable, unos padres que le quieran y le consientan, no tener pesadillas por temor a que su padre pegue a su madre. Debe ir al colegio, jugar al futbol o al béisbol y hacer fiestas de cumpleaños con sus amiguitos o con sus primitos… por eso quería volver a Duncan… allí, por lo menos, durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo, nos habíamos sentido como en casa, no quería que el niño tuviera que cambiar mucho más. Quería darle a Luck la vida más tranquila y normal posible y para ello necesitábamos tener una casa donde lo sintiéramos como nuestro hogar… y para sentirnos así, le necesitábamos a él… y le había alejado sin ningún motivo… lo necesitaba, lo necesitábamos y yo lo había alejado… lo hizo por cumplir con su trabajo y al final nos puso a nosotros por delante de él y su vida.

\- Mami… mami, mira, mira… papa sale en la tele - dijo Luck sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando miré hacia la pantalla que estaba colgada en la pared, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando aunque por vuestros comentarios ya me hago una idea. Mil gracias a todos y a seguir disfrutando. Solo quedan 3 capítulos más.**

 **Gracias a mi compi por acompañarme durante todo este trayecto he aprendido mucho de ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo, no sabía porque Will salía en televisión, pero quería saberlo, por lo que fui enseguida hasta la barra del bar donde me encontraba y llame la atención de una chica joven que allí se hallaba esperando para atender al público.

\- Perdone… ¿podría, por favor, subir el volumen?

\- Por supuesto - respondió amablemente.

" _Por lo que hemos sabido el subdirector ejecutivo del F.B.I., William Sorenson, se ha visto envuelto en una investigación del organismo en el cual trabajaba._

 _No tenemos aún mucha información al respecto, solo podemos adelantarles que ha sido detenido junto un otro grupo de hombres, en Duncan, un pueblo de Arizona._

 _Todos los habitantes de este tranquilo lugar, se vieron sorprendidos durante la noche por la repentina llegada de fuerzas especiales del grupo de investigación, encabezado por un helicóptero y algunas patrullas en sus coches camuflados._

 _De momento, desconocemos la causa de esta detención, que se llevó a cabo como dijimos, esta madrugada y de la cual el F.B.I., afortunadamente, no causo bajas, pero si heridos, uno, que en estos momentos está siendo atendido en el hospital del distrito._

 _El Sr. Sorenson, fue portada en nuestros noticiarios, hace algunos días, por la reciente desaparición de su mujer e hijo, que siguen sin aparecer. Por lo que dicha detención puede tener relación con el tema._

 _Esperamos poder comunicarles más noticias en breve, y si esto sucede interrumpiremos nuestra programación."_

No podía creerlo, Will había sido detenido por el FBI. Sabía que había sido investigado por asuntos internos por algunos casos, pero de ahí a que lo siguieran y lo detuvieran… eso me sorprendió. Además, dijo el presentador que podía tener que ver mi desaparición… ¿habría hablado Lanie de más? ¿Rick consiguió convencer al F.B.I.? Solamente ellos dos podían haber contado algo sobre mí.

Lo que más me ha sorprendido, fue el lugar, Duncan…Will cayó en nuestra trampa, fue al lugar donde estábamos nosotros, ¿pero quién podía ser esa victima? ¿Algún policía?

Debía hablar con alguien… Lanie, solo ella sabía que yo estaba viva, era la única que conocía lo sucedido. Debería estar saltando de alegría, pero debía ser cuidadosa, no sabía lo sucedido y seguía siendo una persona huida, junto a mi hijo. Pero además de una intriga enorme, también me asolaba aun ese presentimiento… Rick se ofreció como cebo… ¿y si era el la persona herida?

Agarré a Luck de la mano y tiré de él. Necesitaba hacer una llamada, necesitaba quitarme esa duda y solo había una persona que podía darme algo de tranquilidad puesto que no tenía manera de contactar con Rick… y menos si era él el que… no, prefería no pensarlo.

\- Mami… ¿qué hace papi en la tele?

\- Cariño… creo que por fin, papi no nos hará más daño.

\- ¿Nunca? – pregunto intrigado caminando decidido a mi lado.

\- Nunca, mi amor… - dije parándome, le levante en brazos y después de abrazarlo y darle un par de besos sonoros, seguí contándole mis planes - tenemos que llamar a la tía Lanie.

Llegamos enseguida al hotel y mientras Luck se entretenía viendo la tele en la habitación. Marque el número de la casa de Lanie con el teléfono de la habitación, pero nadie me respondió. Entonces decidí llamarla al móvil y lo tenía apagado. Empezaba a preocuparme y no sabía muy bien donde hallar respuesta a todas las preguntas que en esos momentos se arremolinaban en mi mente.

En la tele habían dicho que seguirían informando… le quite el mando a Luck y después de su queja, cambie el canal, mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama. Nada más poner el canal que tenían en el bar, vi las imágenes repetidas de lo visto anteriormente y subí el volumen.

" _Estamos en el lugar de los hechos. Una pequeña cabaña abandonada a las afueras del pueblo de Duncan, en Arizona. El lugar en cuestión, está repleto de policías y agentes del FBI que recogen todo tipo de pruebas y nos impiden el paso._

 _Por lo que hemos podido saber, la víctima, a la que aún no podemos identificar, fue secuestrada y trasportada hasta este lugar, donde fue torturado. Momentáneamente, desconocemos en que se centra la investigación, aunque hemos podido saber que, el director ejecutivo del organismo, será acusado por algunos cargos graves, como podrían ser secuestro y agresión._

 _Aun no sabemos con certeza si lo sucedido tiene o no que ver con la desaparición de su esposa e hijo que tuvo lugar hace unos dos meses. Pero si tenemos constancia de que la persona hospitalizada no es ninguno de los agentes que se desplazaron a este lugar para llevar a cabo la detención."_

Todavía no se sabía nada sobre la identidad de esa víctima y mi corazón me decía que era Rick. Sin poder ponerme en contacto con Lanie, mi círculo de confianza se reducía a él y si eran ciertas mis suposiciones, estaba en el hospital del condado. No me quedaba más remedio que ir allí.

El pobre de mi hijo ya no se dedicaba a cuestionarme, por lo que cuando le dije que nos íbamos, no pregunto, simplemente me siguió. Recogí algunas cosas que había sacado del equipaje, pague el hotel y alquile un coche. En tres horas, quizás cuatro podía estar allí y salir de dudas.

Will estaba detenido, ya no tenia de que temer… con él fuera de juego, me movería con cierta soltura y no tendría ningún problema para enterarme de lo sucedido. Conducía con cuidado, porque la noche se nos había echado encima, pero no podía esperar a que se hiciera de día. En el asiento de atrás iba Luck completamente dormido con una sonrisa en la cara, mi pobre hijo se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a cualquier cosa desde que emprendimos viaje. Y no sabía si eso era una buena o mala noticia…

El pobre estaba cansado y no sabía apenas nada de todo lo que estaba pasando pero aun así, se había relajado cuando le confirme que su padre ya no podía hacernos daño. Ahora sí que podría vivir de nuevo, y sin necesidad de empezar una nueva vida, podía volver a casa, eso sí, Rick estaría en ella, porque lo tenía muy claro mi corazón, solo esperaba que aquella decisión que tome, fuera recíproca y el siguiera con ganas de estar en nuestras vidas.

POV LANIE

Desde que llegamos al hospital después de coser algunos cortes sin importancia y desinfectar sus heridas, le estuvieron haciendo unas placas para descartar roturas o hemorragias internas.

Una vez allí, tuve que dejarlo en las manos del servicio de urgencias, porque a pesar de identificarme como médico, no me permitieron la entrada. Por lo que me hallaba sentada en la sala de espera y bastante nerviosa.

Los chicos habían acompañado a Jordán de vuelta a la cabaña de mi tía, mientras yo, a falta de Kate, intentaría cuidarle. A pesar de todo, le tenía cariño a este canalla, pensé sonriendo. En esos momentos esperaba su vuelta después de que le hicieran unas últimas radiografías. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación que nos fue adjudicada.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunte al enfermero que portaba la camilla.

\- Bien, pero tendrá que pasar por quirófano – me comento.

\- ¿Por? – pregunte intrigada, aunque sabía que no me daría mucha información, solo los médicos podían hacerlo.

\- Disculpa, estoy aquí. Pueden contármelo a mí - dijo Rick enojado por la falta de atención que le prestaba a él, parecía un niño pequeño, como todo hombre enfermo. Sería mejor ponerlo a raya para que no nos diera problemas.

\- Cállate anda – le dije riéndome.

\- Tenemos que vigilar esas costillas rotas. Tiene unas astillas muy cercanas al pulmón y no queremos que nos den un susto. El medico quiere quitarlas.

\- Pero yo… - dijo intentando levantarse, cosa que impedí, si se movía seria peor.

\- Ni peros, ni nada, que hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

\- A ver… ¿Eres mi madre o algo? – pregunto indignado.

\- Soy algo, así que tu calladito.

El enfermero salió de la habitación riendo ante mi toma del mando y yo me quede con Rick, a partir de ese momento estaba al mando yo y me encargaría que todo saliera bien. Se le veía nervioso, y a pesar de ser normal, debía relajarse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada… - dijo con signos de un supino enfado.

\- Rick… - hacia poco que nos conocíamos, pero esa nariz arrugada, dejaba claro su estado de humor.

\- Vale, de acuerdo… estoy preocupado por ellos.

\- Ellos estarán bien, Will ya no puede hacerles daño – dije sentándome en una butaca junto a su cama.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? - dije sonriendo.

\- Los echo de menos… necesito saber cómo están, verlos.

-Y yo Rick. Pero en cuanto vean lo que está pasando, porque está saliendo en todos los canales de televisión, y en todos los noticiarios, vendrán, estoy segura.

\- Bueno, podre verla, pero no acercarme… aun me odia – dijo bajando la vista decepcionado.

\- Te perdono - le recordé. Esa última conversación antes de irse y ese beso de película fueron su perdón, estaba segura.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Bueno, piensa que hemos conseguido mucho más de lo que esperábamos, y si todo sale bien, podréis estar juntos los tres.

\- Eso espero – me confirmo con un atisbo de sonrisa, haciendo desaparecer el mohín triste que tenía en su rostro.

\- Ya verás… todo irá bien, pero tienes que descansar y relajarte, si esas astillas se mueven pueden causarte muchos problemas.

Al cabo de un rato, vinieron para llevarse a Rick al quirófano y yo me quede esperándole. Parecía que por fin, a mi amiga, le sonreía un poco la vida, por fin el mundo le daba un respiro y sería feliz con ese tonto que se acababa de ir, para que lo operaran. Estaba contenta por ella y por supuesto por el pequeño, los quería tanto y los echaba tanto en falta.

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta, imagine que serían los chicos que venían a ver a Rick y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando a los que vi aparecer fue a Kate y a Luck.

Me levanté y salí corriendo para abrazar a mi amiga. Note su temblor entre mis brazos y me preocupo, por lo que me separe despacio para intentar ver que era lo que le pasaba pero antes de poder hacerlo, el niño estaba abrazándome, así que me agache y deje que Luck me diera un beso.

\- ¿Cómo esta…?

\- Kate… - me incorpore con el niño en brazos mirando su cara preocupada. Se la veía muy nerviosa y su voz también tenía impreso ese temblor

\- ¿Es él verdad? ¿Es Rick el que está aquí…? ¿Qué le han hecho…? – pregunto sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- Kate, tranquila. Sí, es él, pero está bien. Un par de costillas rotas y unos puntos en una ceja, pero va a ponerse bien – le respondí intentando no comentar lo de la operación.

\- Necesito verlo.

\- Gracias amiga mía, yo estoy bien… a mí no me paso nada - dije riéndome - ahora está en quirófano, pero enseguida podrás verlo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto dándose cuenta de su excesivo celo por Rick.

\- Que sí, yo estoy bien y respecto a él, confía en mí, está en buenas manos, además, recibió los mejores primeros auxilios - dije riéndome, para luego explicarle más o menos lo sucedido.

Sin duda lo había perdonado, y me alegraba por ellos, se merecían ser felices juntos, merecían que la vida por fin les sonriera un poco. No empezó como una relación normal, habían tenido problemas pero… el bobo de Rick, consiguió entrar en su corazón herido de mi amiga y gracias a eso, va a traerme de nuevo a mi amiga de vuelta… a mi amiga la que conocí, la que sonreía por todo o por nada… aquella que siempre estaba contenta y que nada le atormentaba. Ahora esa pesadilla había terminado y tenía que empezar a vivir el sueño que le esperaba junto a ese hombre que había roto los muros de su corazón maltratado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, os recuerdo que queda muy poquito el miércoles que viene será publicado el último capítulo de la historia.**

 **Estoy ya puesta con otra pero no sé si la empezaré a publicar antes de acabar esta como siempre o esperare un poco más.**

 **Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios. Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capitulo 30

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y a seguir disfrutando.**

 **Gracias a ladydkl por estar ahí, por su trabajo y su apoyo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Mis nervios no me dejaban tener el cuerpo en descanso, paseaba por la habitación, rebuscaba en mi bolso, miraba por la ventana, colocaba las sabanas de la cama… en una palabra, no había forma de estar quieta. Rick seguía en quirófano y aun no le había visto. Luck preguntaba constantemente cuando volvería y yo ya no sabía que decirle. Aunque no ayudaba mucho el que me viera a mi dando tumbos por la habitación.

\- Kate, por favor, para ya, me estas sacando de quicio y no solo a mi... – dijo señalando al pequeño que intentaba mirar unos dibujos en la tele de la habitación.

\- Lanie… Necesito verlo.

\- Ironías del destino… él decía las mimas palabras que tu antes de que llegaras - dijo Lanie haciéndome reír - estaba preocupado por vosotros… y aunque sabía que Will no podía haceros daño, seguía preocupado.

\- Fui una estúpida ¿verdad? - dije dejándome caer en una silla.

\- Bueno, te conozco, y has pasado por cosas que… - se interrumpió mirando al pequeño, no quería hablar de según qué cosas delante de él – Eso, que te entiendo… es comprensible. Pero sabía que al final, saldría tu vena racional y claudicarías. Eres una mujer fuerte Kate… - dijo agarrándome la mano fuertemente para trasmitirme esa serenidad que solo ella podía darme.

\- No sé porque le dije todo eso… yo sabía que no era malo… no podía serlo después de cómo se estuvo portando con Luck y conmigo. Cuidándonos, protegiéndonos, pensando en cómo podría ayudarnos.

\- Después de Will, es normal que estés a la defensiva y no te fíes de nadie. Pero no es bueno vivir siempre así Kate, necesitas… relajarte y emprender una vida un poco más pausada y tranquila, fuera de todo este infierno que has vivido… tienes que dejar eso atrás y después intentar olvidar.

\- Lo sé… pero es tan fácil decirlo.

\- Él te ayudara en eso… bueno, ya ha empezado su tarea… cuando te vi en la granja, riendo a cada instante y jugando con tus chicos, no parecías la misma Kate…

\- Gracias a él. Recuerdo cuando llegó… - iba a contarle mi reacción cuando llamo a mi puerta, pero me interrumpió.

\- Mira, ahí tu instinto no te falló.

\- No… no lo hizo. Pero mis sentimiento cambiaron poco a poco… lo deje de ver como un sospechoso… como una extraño… a verlo como alguien especial y único.

\- Ahora podrás volver a Nueva York, empezar de cero

\- No sé si es lo que quiero.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno no digo que no, pero…

\- ¿No volverías a tu puesto?

\- No lo sé… han pasado muchas cosas y a veces me cuestiono si valgo para ese mundo.

\- Vales más que antes. Recuerda por lo que te hiciste policía… ahora podrás ayudar a más gente…

\- Puede ser, no lo sé…

\- Piénsalo antes de cerrarte puertas.

No me dio tiempo a responderle, escuchamos acercarse una camilla y después vimos cómo se abría la puerta y daba paso a Rick, aun inconsciente. Entre dos auxiliares lo trasladaron a la cama y después de acomodarlo, le colocaron todos los sueros en sus respectivas maquinas. Entonces salimos para poder conversar con los médicos que venían tras él para contarnos como salió la operación.

\- Todo ha salido estupendo. Estará dormido un par de horas más, por la anestesia, luego le daremos calmantes y deberá reposar para que sus costillas empiecen a soldarse de nuevo, el resto, solo el tiempo lo curara. Si todo va bien… y está en reposo puede irse en un par de días a casa.

\- Genial, eso está bien.

\- Si… pero creo que vienen ustedes de Nueva York, y el aun no podrá viajar. Sus costillas no lo soportarían.

\- De acuerdo doctor, sin problemas - respondió Lanie, al ver que yo estaba aún afectada por lo que vi, lleno de golpes, heridas… no podía hablar… estaba en shock.

Muy despacio, volví a entrar en la habitación y me acerque a él, con miedo rocé su mano. Poco a poco acaricie su palma con mis dedos. Inspeccione sus muñecas, llenas de heridas por las cuerdas y esposas que debieron ponerle, los ojos, ahora cerrados, estaban hinchados y una de las cejas estaba tapada pues según dijo Lanie, estaba abierta y se la cosieron. Su nariz estaba roja e inflamada y sus labios también presentaban un aspecto lamentable… el pobre había recibido una buena paliza. Y todo por protegerme… ¿Cómo pude dudar de una persona que aguanto todo eso por mi…? las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y temblaba cuando intente trasmitirle mi presencia.

\- Cariño, ven… - le dije a Luck que se había acercado a mí al verme llorar, lo subí a mis brazos e intente explicarle - Rick está bien, los médicos ya le arreglaron un hueso que se había roto - dije colocándolo con cuidado encima de la cama, cerca de la cara de Rick - ¿ves? Solo esta dormidito.

\- Pero… mama… tiene muchos golpes… ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se cayó?

\- Sí, algo así, pero pronto se le irán. Solo necesita descansar.

\- Tu cuando me hago un golpe me das un besito para que se cure… ¿puedo hacer lo mismo yo con él? Así se pondrá bien enseguida… a mí se me va el dolor cuando tú lo haces.

\- Claro cariño… muy buena idea.

Muy despacio, se acercó a Rick y con delicadeza coloco sus manitas sobre su rostro y dejo un beso en su nariz.

\- Mami, no despierta – dijo preocupado.

\- Ahora está descansando, pero pronto los médicos lo curaran, y entonces podréis volver a jugar. Pero tiene que estar unos días en reposo, para que no le duela y se pueda recuperar.

\- Vale… nosotros cuidaremos de él ¿A que si mami? – dijo convencido de que era lo mejor para que su amigo se curara.

\- Por supuesto mi amor, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que se recupere - dije abrazándole contra mí.

Me senté el sillón que había al lado de la cama de Rick con mi pequeño en brazos en brazos. Se acomodó y al poco tiempo estaba dormido, agotado por el largo día y el viaje.

\- Hola - dijo Lanie bajito al entrar y verme rodeada de "bellos durmientes"

\- Hola.

\- Estaba cansado, ¿verdad? – me dijo mientras tocaba el pelo a Luck.

\- Sí, ha sido un largo viaje.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste para llegar tan pronto?

\- En Nuevo México.

\- ¿Nuevo México?

\- Si.

\- Pero ¿y el avión que tenías que coger?

\- No tuve valor de cogerlo. Pensé que una vez que Will se diera cuenta de que habíamos huido de allí no volvería, así que…

\- ¿Pensabas volver a casa de mi tía? – pregunto Lanie intrigada.

\- No… pensaba alquilar la casa donde vivía Rick para terminar el trabajo que él empezó.

\- ¡Ah…! Como antes dijiste que no sabías si ibas a volver a Nueva York…

\- Ya, bueno… no se… creo que a Luck le viene vivir allí.

\- Kate dos cosas. Una, no podéis vivir aislados del mundo. Y segundo, puedes usar la casa de mi tía cuando quieras y venir en vacaciones. ¿Pero para vivir todo el año? No creo que sea buena idea.

\- No lo sé… aún no he pensado en nada… en realidad, Nueva York nunca había sido una opción posible.

\- Lo sé. Solo quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas voy a apoyarte, pero espero que no te vayas tan lejos.

\- Sé que estas de mi lado… como siempre - dije sonriéndole.

\- Me habéis hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo. Y además tenía miedo de que Will pudiera dar con vosotros por alguna equivocación mía… yo también estaba muerta de miedo.

\- Lanie no sé cómo podre agradecerte algún día… eres la mejor amiga… - dije y en ese momento Rick empezó a moverse, estaba a punto de despertar.

\- Y como la mejor amiga ahora voy a hacer mi trabajo - dije sonriendo mientras agarraba a Luck entre sus brazos, consiguió que protestara un poco pero no se despertó del todo. Después se lo llevó fuera dejándonos a los dos solos.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, no quería que se sintiera solo. Sus ojos intentaban abrirse, pero solo uno consiguió abrirse un poco. Con mi otra mano y de forma suave le aparte el flequillo para que no le molestara. Me encantaba verlo tan dormido y relajado, cuando fuera consciente le sería difícil descansar, por el dolor. Sabía lo que era una costilla rota y el mero hecho de respirar le provocaría un dolor insoportable.

Cuando abrió totalmente el ojo que no llevaba tapado, poco a poco fue enfocando y descubriendo todo lo que le rodeaba, finalmente me miro a mi y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

\- Esto es un sueño del que no quiero despertar - dijo con voz ronca y reí por su ocurrencia.

\- No es un sueño - dije de forma tímida ante su mirada de sorpresa… sin duda no creía que estuviera allí, a su lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin decir nada, solo mirándonos como dos auténticos adolescentes con nuestras manos unidas. Poco a poco, me acerque a él y mis labios rozaron los suyos… solo un rocé, pero que nos hizo suspirar a los dos.

\- Kate no sé qué haces aquí… no sé cómo has llegado - dijo casi susurrando - pero me alegro tanto de verte… te necesito conmigo… necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

\- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho un pajarito, y aquí estoy… - intento moverse y su rostro se arrugo por el dolor que sintió - ¡Cuidado… no te muevas!

\- No es nada… estaré bien pronto. Will ya no…

-Lo sé y es gracias a ti.

\- En realidad es gracias a Lanie… yo no me encontraba en situación de…

\- Tranquilo… siento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por todo por culpa nuestra.

\- Me alegro de haberlo pasado y volvería a pasarlo si fuera necesario para que estuvierais a salvo.

\- Gracias - dije juntando nuestros labios de nuevo en un pequeño beso lleno de sentimientos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi enano? - preguntó intrigado.

\- Esta con su tía… quería darnos un poco de espacio.

\- Bueno, pero quiero verlo luego - dijo volviéndome a besar – eche en falta a mi campeón.

\- Y él a ti… te quiere mucho Rick… bueno… te queremos mucho.

\- Yo también a vosotros. Y me alegro de que os dierais cuenta.

\- Siento todo lo que te dije Rick

\- Es igual Kate, yo te fallé y me lo merecía.

\- No podrías haberte portado mejor con nosotros y es más, seguiste haciéndolo.

\- Y lo repetiría una y mil veces si fuera preciso, ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada que agradecer, además, con tu presencia ahora, ya me lo estas pagando con creces, te necesito a mi lado Kate, sin ti no me merece la pena vivir… - dijo muy serio mirándome y lo volví besar porque ahora podía y porque no quería dejar de hacerlo el resto de mi vida… no quería volver a separarme de él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ya queda poco 2 capítulos para el final. Espero que os guste hasta el final.**

 **Que tengáis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días, os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Solo puedo decir gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por formar parte de la historia y por hacerla vuestra con cada comentario.**

 **Darle las gracias a mi compi por su trabajo y paciencia. Gracias también por participar de la nueva, por darle esos polvos mágicos para hacerla especial.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

No podía creerme todo lo que me estaba pasando, estaba agradecido al mundo… a la vida por esta nueva oportunidad. Despertar tras la operación y encontrarme con Kate, fue para mí algo impensable. El saber que de verdad me había perdonado y que podríamos intentar ser felices juntos, para mí era como tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida… Estaba decidido a poner toda la carne en el asador, matarme si era preciso para no desaprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida me había brindado, algo debía cambiar, tenía que demostrarle que lo daría todo por ella y ese pequeñajo que me tenía robado el corazón.

Todos estos pensamientos, se archivaron en mi mente, pero pasaron a un segundo plano, cuando escuche unos pasitos que se acercaban rápido por el pasillo y en cuanto vi esa carita llena de alegría, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

\- Rick - gritó acercándose a mí y subiéndose como pudo a la cama para abrazarme. Una punzada de dolor en el costado, donde llevaba los puntos, me hizo quejarme, pero me daba igual.

\- Luck cuidado… puedes hacerle daño - dijo Kate, bajándolo de la cama y depositándolo en el suelo, a pesar de sus quejas.

\- Déjalo… - le dije a Kate arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Te hice daño?, lo siento Rick, pero es que te echaba de menos – dijo mirándome triste.

\- Y yo a vosotros – les dije mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes? Me daba miedo viajar en avión… y tú no estabas ahí. Menos mal que al final no lo cogimos – dijo Luck mirándome muy serio.

\- ¿Que no lo cogisteis? - pregunté sorprendido, aunque si habían llegado tan pronto estaba claro que no estaban muy lejos de aquí.

\- No… mami quería volver a casa… a nuestra casa Rick.

\- ¿A la cabaña?

\- Si… - dijo Kate entre avergonzada y triste - pensé que allí Will no volvería.

\- Chica lista - dije sonriendo - aunque creo que allí no hubiera buscado ni yo.

\- ¿Mi papi te hizo esto? – pregunto mirando la cara repleta de golpes que lucía desde que estuve en la cabaña con Coonan.

\- Luck… - dije, le miraba, pero no sabía que responder. No me apetecía desmitificarle a su padre, bueno o malo, pero era suyo y como todo el mundo, a nadie le gusta que le critiquen lo suyo.

\- Mi papi es malo no quiero que sea más mi papi… quiero que tú seas mi papi Rick - dijo nervioso y serio. Kate y yo nos miramos serios, sin saber muy bien que responderle a eso, por lo que, la callada y huida era la mejor salida.

\- Luck cariño, porque no vamos a tomarnos un helado – le dijo Kate intentando cambiar el tema.

\- No, quiero quedarme con Rick.

Estuvimos un buen rato, mientras Kate descansaba un poco tumbada en el sillón, hablando, me contaba cosas de cuando iba al cole y después de pintar y cansarnos, le pedí me acercara una mochila que me había traído Lanie y saque uno de mis libros, el pequeño tuvo curiosidad y empecé a leérselo. A Luck empezaba a vencerle también el cansancio y empezó a frotarse los ojos y cada vez se le hacían más pequeños, hasta que note su respiración era más lenta y relajada, se había dormido.

Le acaricié suavemente su pelito rubio, era tan guapo y tan buen chico. Ningún niño merecía lo que le sucedió a Luck, pero él… un chico tan especial… tan lleno de cariño para dar, mucho menos. Si su corazoncito solo deseaba recibir cariño y yo lo quería tanto… tanto como si fuera mío.

Recordé cuando era un niño y suplicaba por un padre que nunca apareció… yo quería ser ese padre para este niño… quería estar ahí para él. Yo, estando solo, no había salido tan mal, pero si me hubiera gustado tener uno, que me acostara por las noches, que me contara historias… que jugara conmigo y que me riñera cuando hiciera algo malo. Yo nunca tuve eso… y no quería que ese niño pasara lo mismo que yo. Quería que este niño tuviera todo lo que precisara para ser feliz, lo que yo no tuve. Y con más motivo ahora, que el suyo no iba a estar cerca, y si había justicia en este mundo, no lo estaría nunca. Yo quería ser ese padre y si Kate me dejaba, pensaba serlo… quería ser parte de esa familia tan perfecta formada por dos personas que encontré por casualidad y que ahora no entendía mi vida sin ninguno de los dos.

\- Esta dormidito - dijo Kate sobresaltándome.

\- Si, acaba de quedarse dormido, mientras estaba leyéndole, estaba muy cansado - dije a la vez que Kate se acercaba. Lo cogió con cuidado de la cama y lo tumbo en el sofá donde había estado ella hasta ese instante, lo arropo con la manta que había usado ella y después de darle un beso se acercó a mí.

\- Rick deberías tumbarte… tiene que dolerte…

\- Estoy bien… si estáis aquí, estoy bien - dije haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Rick tienes que descansar. De verdad, si quieres recuperarte pronto, tienes que portarte bien.

\- ¿Vas a cuidarme tú? ¿Serás mi enfermera? - dije moviendo pícaramente las cejas – estarás preciosa con la cofia y el traje blanco…

\- ¡Tonto! – Me dijo dándome un suave golpe en el hombro – Descansa, por favor.

\- ¿Te lo pensaras…? – insistió guiñándome un ojo.

\- Rick, vale, descansa que ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Nada, hoy la jefa estaba más capitana que nunca, por lo que cerré los ojos para intentar dormir, entonces pude notar su mano sobre mi pelo acariciándolo y sin darme cuenta casi poco a poco me fui relajando y me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Estaba agobiado de estar en el hospital. El médico quería que me quedara una semana más pero yo necesitaba estar en casa. "Casa" la verdad es que no sabía si volver o no a Nueva York, aunque, la verdad es que tampoco sabía muy bien dónde estaba ya, mi "casa".

Suponía que donde se encontraran ellos, ahí está mi "casa". Donde estuvieran Kate y Luck, allí estaría mi hogar… ese que nunca tuve debido al trabajo de mi madre. Por lo que ahora mismo no me planteaba el lugar, solo conocía la compañía que iba a tener. El resto era fácil. Por eso tenía que hablar con Kate, proponerle algo para no perderlos, para mantenerlos juntos a mí.

Pedí el alta voluntaria, a pesar de las quejas de Kate, estaba preocupada por cómo iba a encontrarme en casa. Pero yo me sentía bien y no había nada que me pudieran hacer en el hospital para que me sintiera mejor… estar en casa, con ellos, a pesar de no poder hacer nada, más que reposo, era muchísimo mejor que encerrado.

\- ¿Estás listo? - pregunto Kate apareciendo con una silla de ruedas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pretendes llevarme en eso?

\- Si quieres irte, si - dijo muy seria. Estaba claro, la capitana volvía al ataque, no tenía sentido contrariarla -Vale está bien.

\- Estas seguro de… - haciendo un último intento para convencerme.

\- Estaré igual en casa, pero me sentiré más... – iba a decir a gusto… pero es que no tenía un hogar… no sabía lo que era tenerlo, no sabía si estaría mejor… - no me gustan los hospitales.

\- Vale, está bien. He alquilado un coche para llevarte a casa de la tía de Lanie, si te parece bien. El viaje es relativamente corto y así no sufrirás tanto, pero si no quieres…

\- No, perfecto… me sentiré como en casa y es lo que necesito – le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Durante el viaje estuvimos en silencio, el único que hablaba era Luck, que no paraba de hablar casi sin sentido, haciéndome reír en alguna ocasión, aunque me doliera de forma horrible cuando lo hacía.

Cuando llegamos, Kate enseguida dio la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar. No quería que se sintiera así… no me gustaba depender tanto de ella. Me gustaba que me cuidara, pero verla tan preocupada… tan seria… no me gustaba. Yo quería verla feliz, sonriendo, haciendo bromas y tomándome el pelo, esa si era mi Kate, no esa todo el rato pendiente de mí y mi bienestar.

Cenamos un sándwich y enseguida nos acostamos. Me tumbe muy despacio para no hacerme daño y Kate se tumbó a mi lado, pero lejos bastante lejos. Su intención era no hacerme daño, pero uno de los motivos por los que había pedido el alta voluntaria era también porque necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla, notar cuando se movía, o cuando soñaba. Me faltaba su piel para conciliar el sueño.

\- Kate, no me voy a romper si…

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito sentirte cerca - dije mirándola sin poder girarme del todo.

Me dolía, y mucho. Nunca imagine que una par de costillas rotas provocaran un dolor tan fuerte. Cada vez que respiraba un poco más fuerza por cualquier motivo, notaba como si se me rompiera la caja torácica. Los puntos estaban ya cicatrizados, mis ojos ya podían abrirse y a pasar de tener algunas sombras aun de los golpes, habían desaparecido casi por completo, al igual que mi ceja y mis labios, que ya estaban casi totalmente curados. De todos modos, estaba medicado para evitar más dolor del necesario y a pesar de que la medicación me adormilaba, era muy complicado no moverse de forma inconsciente y despertarme por el dolor.

Kate se acercó despacio, solo rozándome y coloco su mano suavemente en mi pecho calentándomelo al momento. Coloque mi mano sobre la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

\- Siento tanto todo esto – me dijo apoyando con cuidado su cara sobre mi hombro y pude notar al instante sus lágrimas mojándome la camiseta.

Quería abrazarla con toda mi fuerza para calmarla… ¡Dios mío! ahora mismo me daría igual pasar cualquier dolor, solo por quitárselo a ella. La pobre había soportado palizas, aguantado insultos y golpes por su hijo y ahora se sentía culpable por mis magulladuras…

\- Kate no tienes que sentir nada.

\- Es que podría haberte matado, podría… - no la deje seguir, esa forma de auto inculparse no podía hacerle ningún bien, ni a ella, ni a mí. No tenía ninguna culpa de nada, yo me había metido en ese lio solito y sin ayuda de nadie…

\- Pero no lo ha hecho… Kate mírame, por favor, que yo no puedo… - dije intentando relajar el momento con unas risas, reincorporó su cuerpo y cuando me miro seguí hablándole - no ha conseguido nada, solo ha conseguido cavar su propia tumba. ¡Ahora estáis a salvo! Fin del tema.

\- Tiene muchos amigos importantes… No sé si…

\- Estamos a salvo Kate. Ha perdido todo su poder al entrar dentro de la cárcel.

\- Quiero que pague por lo que me hizo… quiero volver y que pague por todo – dijo con rabia mientras se acomodaba de nuevo a mi lado.

\- Quieres… ¿quieres denunciarlo? – le pregunte… pensaba que prefería olvidarse de todo… pero me equivoque por lo visto.

\- No puedo aparecer así como así en la ciudad. Me denunciaría por secuestro. Debería adelantarme, eso me aconsejo la agente Jordán cuando estuvimos hablando del caso en el hospital.

\- ¿Eso significa que quieres volver? – no sabía que hubiera comentado nada con la agente del F.B.I. y ni siquiera que la conocía, pero claro, los primeros días después de la operación, tenían muchos vacíos, estaba fuertemente medicado y recordaba poco o nada de esos días. Aunque era comprensible que al verla en el hospital, la policía tuviera algo que decir al respecto, puesto que ella se hallaba desaparecida antes de lo sucedido.

\- Si… quiero volver a ser la Kate de antes… quiero volver a ser Katherine Beckett y para ello tengo que cerrar una página acabando de una vez por todas con esto.

\- Yo te apoyaré… hagas lo que hagas, estaré a vuestro lado – le dije intentando animarla.

\- Solo temo por Luck… no quiero que vuelva a revivir lo sucedido, ahora que venció las pesadillas.

\- Tranquila cariño, haremos lo que sea, para que no tenga que pasar por ello.

\- Gracias… gracias por todo Rick – me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios.

\- Gracias a ti – respondí devolviéndole el beso - Entonces volveremos a casa…

\- Bueno… en realidad… aquí me siento como en casa también.

\- Podemos venir de vacaciones aquí, seguro que a Luck le gustara.

\- Si… Lanie me la ofreció para usarla siempre que quisiera a la granja, pero ¿sabes?... en el fondo, somos chicos de ciudad.

\- Somos chicos de ciudad, tienes razón Kate - dije sonriendo a la vez que ella mientras la atraía un poco más hacia mí, porque me dolía más tenerla lejos, que las malditas costillas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Ya solo queda uno para el final y espero que os guste.**

 **Me gustaría antes de nada daros un pequeño resumen de mi nueva historia que por una vez no voy a mezclar con esta, voy a empezar a subirla el viernes o el sábado estad atentos y de todas formas lo comunicaré por mi twitter.**

 _ **Rick Castle es un jugador profesional. Se alejó de su hogar hace cinco años para cumplir con su sueño ser uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo y jugar con los mejores. Pero un día una lesión le apartó de la competición, dejando sus sueños completamente rotos. Volverá a casa para empezar una vida nueva, una vida distinta con el convencimiento de no poder cumplir sus sueños. ¿Podrás llegar a ser feliz? ¿Podrá vivir sin cumplir sus sueños?**_

 **En esta historia mezclo dos de mis mayores placeres como son el fútbol y Castle. Pero quiero relajaros diciendo que a los que no os guste el fútbol que a pesar de ser un tema importante en la historia no es algo que vaya a protagonizar la historia no es algo que os vaya a echar para atrás porque solo se dan pequeñas pinceladas. Lo importante aquí serán los sueños, la lucha por conseguirlos, el duro camino que hay por medio para llegar a ellos, la desilusión cuando no se consiguen y nos nuevos sueños que aparecen en nuestra vida a la vez que vamos viviendo. Prometo mucho…mucho Castkett.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre y espero que me deis una nueva oportunidad. Gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32 Epílogo

**Buenos días, llegó el final de la historia y en este capítulo en especial tengo que darle las gracias a mi compañera Ladydkl. Siempre hace un trabajo magnifico pero en este capítulo podemos decir que es suyo al 80% por cómo se lo ha currado. Así que hoy las felicitaciones son para ellas. Eres un crack y espero que te des cuenta para que puedas atreverte a escribir, yo sería una gran fan de tus historias. Mientras tanto tengo que dar gracias por poder disfrutar de tu trabajo, gracias por ayudarme y enseñarme cada día a ser mejor escritora.**

 **También como no tengo que daros las gracias a cada uno de vosotros que leéis cada día el fic y en especial como no a los que gastáis un minuto más para dejarme un comentario ya sea por aquí, por twitter, o en forocastle. Mil gracias a todos por hacerme creer que algo que escribo pueda merecer tanto la pena.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

El día del juicio había llegado. Después de muchos nervios, dudas y también alguna que otra discusión, estábamos ahí, delante de un juez. El decidiría nuestro camino hacia un lugar u otro. Parecía increíble que la simple palabra de una persona pudiera decidir nuestro camino. A pesar de todo, teníamos todas las esperanzas puestas en nuestro abogado, que estaba casi seguro de conseguir lo que pedíamos, siempre y cuando Kate subiera al estrado y defendiera su causa.

El miedo que asomaba al rostro sereno de Kate, era motivado por muchas cosas, pero desde luego, no por su declaración, ella estaba muy segura de lo sucedido, nada, ni nadie conseguiría que le borraran de su mente todo lo que sucedió para abocarla a la decisión irrevocable que tomo hacia unos meses, la de desaparecer, esfumarse, borrarse de la faz de la tierra, tanto ella como su hijo para que su padre no volviera a hacerles daño, al menos no más del que ya les había hecho hasta ese día.

También estaba el mal trago de verlo en la misma sala, ese sería el peor, tenía que enfrentarse a ese monstruo de su pasado que casi consigue matarla y no solo por fuera, sino por dentro, y sus temores sobre si soportaría su presencia la hacían temblar. Yo confiaba en ella, sabía lo fuerte que era, pero no toleraba que tuviera que pasar por eso, ya basto todo lo que sufrido, como para rememorarlo de nuevo. No quería que le hicieran daño gratuitamente, no se lo merecía.

Pero ella así lo decidió y tenía razón, si volvía a Nueva York y Will lo sabía, podía hacerle la vida imposible, perseguirla, meterla en líos, o lo peor, conseguir que la echaran del trabajo y de su posición, esa que tanto le costó conseguir. Nuestro asesor legal le dio la razón, y nos aconsejó que fuéramos nosotros los que lo denunciáramos. De este modo, la huida de Kate seria vista como una forma de defensa y no como un abandono. Eso ayudaría a que la custodia recayera en ella, pues Will estaba preso.

A pesar de nuestra negativa a que Luck viniera a declarar, fue requerido por citación judicial, eso significaba que si el juez no encontraba suficientes motivos para creer a uno u otro, se apoyaría en la declaración del pequeño. Esta declaración, se tomaría en una sala apartada para proteger al menor y en la que solo estarían presentes el juez y una persona allegada al niño, que no fueran sus padres. Kate escogió a Lanie, pues tenía suficiente confianza con el niño y le trasmitiría tranquilidad, así que allí estaba Luck, en esa sala esperando por si era precisa su declaración.

De todos modos, Kate encontró oportuno llevarle a un psicólogo para que el niño no tuviera algún trauma oculto, cosa que no ocurrió, Luck seguía tan alegre como siempre, con sus ganas de divertirse y gracias a esos consejos que le di hace tiempo, sin pesadillas. El especialista redacto un informe para apoyar la declaración a favor de la custodia de su madre y se prestaba a declarar el si era necesario, y desaconsejaba la declaración del niño, por sus posibles efectos secundarios al ver a su padre después de lo sucedido. Con el testimonio del psicólogo y el testimonio de Kate, esperábamos tener el juicio ganado.

Estaba sentado en el pasillo del juzgado, junto a ella, sentados, esperando a que el juicio diera comienzo. Por momentos pensaba que estaba más tenso y nervioso yo, que ella… que se veía decidía a pesar de los nervios…

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunte al oírla suspirar por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

\- Si, todo bien - dijo sonriéndome mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Quería trasmitirle toda la fuerza del mundo para que no sufriera, aunque esto era algo para lo que llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose. Desde que interpuso la denuncia para ser exactos.

El juicio empezó con el testimonio del psicólogo forense, adjudicado por ley al menor, el simplemente afirmo todo lo escrito por nuestro médico que visito al niño unos meses antes. El efecto que causo al jurado esa declaración, me dio cierta tranquilidad, había ratificado el informe y también pedía la denegación de la patria potestad al padre (1).

A Will, se le veía tranquilo, incluso a veces miraba hacia donde estábamos y sonreía haciendo que me tensara y quisiera levantarme para partirle la cara… pero Kate estaba siempre ahí, dándome la mano para evitar que no me dejara llevar por mi furia. Eso me mantenía intranquilo, era como si tuviera alguna carta escondida y eso me sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿Tiene algún testigo más la acusación? - preguntó el juez al finalizar la lectura del informe de nuestro psicólogo.

Llego el momento, pensé. La miré casi suplicante, aun podía echarse atrás y anular la denuncia, no quería que pasara por ese mal momento, no hacía falta, nosotros seriamos felices en cualquier lugar del mundo, no teníamos ninguna obligación a tener que pasar por ese mal trago para Kate. Pero ella me miro decidida y eso hizo que me sintiera muy orgulloso de ella. Había decidido luchar por su verdad… la verdad.

\- Señora Sorenson, al estrado. – dijo el juez mirándonos fijamente.

Se levantó, ando hasta estar a la altura del juez y allí juro sobre la constitución decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Se sentó y su mirada se clavó en mí por un segundo para dedicarme una sonrisa de seguridad. Quería infundirme valor a mí, cuando era ella quien lo necesitaba… y en ese momento comprendí que eso era su declaración de amor hacia mí. Ella estaba rompiendo de ese modo con el pasado, con Will, con todo. Me estaba demostrando que eso era una forma de iniciar una nueva vida a mi lado. A la vez, serviría para cerrar las puertas del ayer y comenzar de nuevo una vida junto a mí.

Suspiro un par de veces para infundirse fuerzas ella sola, mientras el abogado contrario leía una serie de leyes que según él, Kate infringió. Una vez leídas, el juez cedió la palabra a nuestro abogado, que se levantó dispuesto a hacerle las preguntas que ya habíamos practicado como responder. Se acomodó en el estrado y empezó la declaración.

\- Señora Sorenson ¿Podría explicarnos el motivo de su "huida"? Según se empeña en llamarlo el abogado defensor.

\- Protesto… - dijo el abogado de Will.

\- No da lugar – respondió el juez – y el advierto Sr. Abogado fiscal, me deje escuchar la declaración de la imputada, y no la interrumpa, sino les mandare salir de la sala.

Eso nos dejó a todos boquiabiertos, no esperábamos que tan pronto estuviera de nuestro lado y menos con esas palabras. Pero dejaba claro que no le daba ni el beneficio de la duda a Will. El abogado defensor le dijo algo al oído a su cliente y se acomodaron para oír lo que Kate tenía que decir.

\- Responda Señora Sorenson… por favor – dijo muy educado dirigiéndose a Kate.

\- La causa de mi "huida" fueron los malos tratos reiterados de mi marido – dijo enfatizando en esa palabra que había dicho nuestro abogado.

\- ¿Cuánto empezaron esos malos tratos?

\- Al poco de nacer nuestro hijo.

\- Y antes ¿no intento agredirla? – le pregunto directo.

\- No, antes no, su maltrato solo era psicológico – le mire serio, eso no lo sabía yo, lo que hizo que odiara más a Will si eso era posible

\- ¿Por qué no le dejo con anterioridad?

\- No era fácil… no me da vergüenza decirlo, le tenía miedo… luego me quede embarazada contra mi voluntad y después, nació mi hijo y… - a esas alturas de la declaración, la voz ya le temblaba y al advertirlo nuestro abogado, la interrumpió.

\- Tranquila Señora Sorenson – dijo el abogado.

\- Él siempre me amenazaba, decía que ya tenía lo que quería, que ya no le hacía falta, que se quedaría con el niño para darle una educación militar, como la que le dieron a él y que no volvería a verlo.

\- Y finalmente… se cansó de las amenazas que le proferían.

\- Algo así. Llevaba unos días en que debía acudir a mi trabajo con golpes demasiado evidentes, cosa que el intentaba evitar. Una noche… vino muy enfadado, escuche un portazo, imagine lo que me esperaba… pero esa noche, Luck debió despertarse con el portazo - dijo mirándolo por primera vez a Will, destilaba odio y dolor – el pequeño, no pudo volver a dormirse y vino a pedirme agua, con tan mala suerte que vio como su padre me daba un puñetazo en el ojo – le faltaba la respiración y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla y eso me hizo sentir impotente y dolido, pero su mirada seguía fija en el padre del niño, sin parpadear – el pequeño vino corriendo a defenderme, le dio una patada a su padre y después se aferró a mí, pero entonces Will, levanto la mano y aunque pensé que nunca sería capaz de pegar a su hijo, pero lo hizo… él le puso la mano encima a mi niño y entonces decidí irme… yo podía soportar sus golpes, pero que tocara a mi hijo, no lo permitiré nunca.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala… Will miraba con rabia a Kate, sus ojos destilaban rencor y odio, pero no podía hacer nada, porque comprendió en ese momento, que ella ya no le tenía miedo.

El abogado dio por finalizada su sesión de preguntas y el abogado defensor renuncio a interrogarla. Kate bajo del estrado mirando por última vez a Will con seriedad… sin miedo… sabiendo que seguramente sería la última vez que lo vería.

Todo había terminado, al menos en lo que refería a nosotros. Estaba orgulloso de ella, consiguió declarar sin perder en ningún momento el control, recordando esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero ya se había acabado todo. Cuando llego a mi lado le di la mano y le guiñe un ojo.

\- Gracias por apoyarme – me dijo apretándome fuertemente nuestras manos unidas al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

Aquello duro un rato más, el abogado defensor argumento muchas cosas que fueron protestadas por el nuestro, hasta que el juez anuncio que había tomado una decisión.

-Señores Sorenson, fiscal y defensor, mi resolución es muy clara. La Señora Sorenson no ha querido hablar de las constantes amenazas recibidas de su marido, haciendo mal uso de su cargo. Lo que me lleva a concederle a usted – dijo mirando a Kate – el divorcio ipso facto. Después de eso, rescindo la patria potestad al Señor William Sorenson, por los malos tratos ocasionados al menor. Por lo tanto, la Señorita Beckett, a partir de hoy, tendrá la total custodia y dicha patria potestad del menor desde este momento y hasta su mayoría de edad. Sin tener derecho el padre a ninguna visita, debido a su estancia en la prisión condal del estado. Al ser el Señor Sorenson, procesado por secuestro, uso fraudulento de su cargo y agresiones varias, no le serán agregados más cargos a su sentencia. Finalmente, declaro cerrado este caso, sin posibilidad de recurso alguno.

\- Rick… se acabó todo, somos libres - dijo abalanzándose sobre mí, con un abrazo.

En la actualidad.

Nuestra vida ha cambiado desde el último mes. Somos una bonita familia, ahora no tenemos que escondernos. Kate ha vuelto a su trabajo, a su comisaria, con sus compañeros y su gente, ayudando a quien lo precisa

Yo también tomé una decisión en su día y deje al detective Rodgers aparcado… tanto es así, que me di a conocer como Richard Castle y no me ha ido nada mal. Acabo de regresar de una gira donde he firmado mi último libro que ha sido "Best Seller".

Nada más cruzar la puerta de mi casa, veo a una Kate agotada, corriendo tras Luck que no para, aun me sorprende la energía que tiene mi pequeño.

\- Luck para por favor – le grita Kate.

\- No mami, a ver si me pillas.

\- Luck… - protesta Kate

\- Papi… - grita Luck corriendo hacia donde estoy y mi corazón salta de emoción, no es la primera vez que me llama así, pero aún me emociona cada vez que lo oigo. Lo levanto en brazos y le abrazo, dándome cuenta de lo que los echaba de menos.

\- Hola enano ¿te has portado bien?

\- Si, ¿a qué si mami? - dice sonriendo y mirando a Kate que se acerca con una sonrisa.

Dejo a Luck en el suelo y enseguida se va corriendo.

\- Hola – le digo abrazándola.

\- Hola cariño – me responde sonriente.

\- ¿Cansada?

\- Agotada, este enano puede conmigo -dice resoplando - ¿Y tú?

\- Feliz de regresar a casa.

\- Claro, supongo que fue insoportable estar todo el día rodeado de mujeres, ¿no? – dice socarrona.

\- Aunque no lo creas, no era donde quería estar.

\- Ah ¿no?

\- No – respondo seguro y sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que querías? – me pregunta sin soltar mi cuello donde sus manos revuelven mi pelo.

\- Estar aquí… con vosotros – le digo besándola.

\- Te he echado de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros. Tanto es así que… he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

\- Ah ¿sí? – me dice con una mueca divertida.

\- Oye, no te rías… hablo en serio – protesto

\- Disculpa… dime… - me responde ahora ya seria, escuchándome

\- Kate quiero dejar claro ante el mundo, ahora que soy conocido, que no estoy disponible para nadie que no seas tú – calle para poner más énfasis en mis palabras - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dije colocándome de rodillas con un anillo que había comprado durante el viaje.

\- Rick yo…

\- Solo tienes que decir que si – le dije nervioso.

\- Rick claro… claro que me casare contigo - dijo emocionada y me levanté envolviendo su cintura y levantándola dándole vueltas celebrando esta felicidad que me envolvía.

La baje con cuidado colocándole el anillo y la bese suavemente.

\- Papi... papa yo también quiero – era Luck ofreciéndome sus brazos para cogerlo. Nos miramos y sonreímos con complicidad. No hacen falta anillos… ya somos una familia, pero así y todo, me gustara poder decir que ya existe una señora Castle… Kate será la mejor señora Castle que pudiera existir.

Todo tutor legal o padre de cualquier niño, comparte dos cosas con la madre. Custodia y patria potestad. La custodia es la manutención, educación y guarda del menor. La patria potestad es la determinación de elegir sobre la vida del menor en caso de ser necesaria una decisión a vida o muerte. Muchas madres tienen la custodia hoy en día, pero la patria potestad, nunca se le es retirada al padre.

FIN

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y por supuesto de nuevo agradecer a Ladydkl por su gran trabajo sobre todo en el tema del juicio, todo es tan real gracias a su trabajo de investigación por eso hoy desde aquí quiero darte las gracias una y mil veces y declararme fan de todo lo que haces.**

 **Gracias también a todos lo que leéis y comentáis porque habéis hecho esta historia mucho más grande de lo que es. Mil gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con vosotros.**

 **Viernes nueva historia: Lo que hay detrás de los sueños (espero que le deis una oportunidad)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: Tamyalways**


End file.
